Paralelamente
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: A pesar de la distancia June y Shun no pueden olvidarse el uno del otro, son muchas cosas y emociones compartidas que los unen, pero las batallas y la distancia son pruebas que deberán vencer para finalmente descubrir que hay un sentimiento que jamás los abandonará, aunque deban vivir paralelamente...
1. Consideraciones

Hola a todos, al fin después de mucho vuelvo a aparecer por estos lares, la universidad no me dejaba hacer nada, pero ahora con vacaciones al fin estoy de vuelta.

Este fic trata de mi pareja favorita de Saint Seiya, que como ya saben es Shun y June, surgió de mi gusto por crear historias a partir de los espacios en blanco que quedan en la serie y que nos permiten dar rienda suelta a nuestra imaginación. La historia es un paralelo entre lo que June y Shun hacían en determinados momentos de la serie.

Sin embargo, este fic no es una continuación de mi fic anterior, Esa Máscara, aunque puede tender a parecerlo. Otro detalle importante es que tiene OC, de hecho varios pero basados principalmente en los caballeros de la Isla Andrómeda, que como ya saben sólo existían en el anime y que en total eran 10 contando a Albiore, Shun, June, Spica y Reda, una amazona y cuatro varones más, en este punto hice unos pequeños cambios, quedando en tres varones y dos amazonas (para agregar mas elenco femenino ^^), en cuanto a las constelaciones, en un principio no quería asignarles ninguna en particular pero cambié de opinión, para ello ocupé algunas que quedaban disponibles, excepto por la constelación de Vulpécula (La zorra), que era de uno de los caballeros de acero, pero que yo quise utilizar para uno de mis caballeros de la isla.

Un último detalle, este fic si será largo sin descartar que pudiera escribir otros más.

Bien, después de tanto detalle los dejo con el primer capítulo que es el único que será corto y que trata más que nada de reflexiones de los personajes antes del torneo galáctico, el día en que Shun pelea contra Jabu.

Espero disfruten de la lectura.

Melpómene de Cáncer. (Cangrejo hasta el final aunque el zodiaco me cambie a Géminis)


	2. Capitulo 1: Sólamente reflexiones

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation.

Este fanfiction fue creado sin fines de lucro.

Cualquier semejanza con personas reales vivas o muertas, o con otros fics es sólo coincidencia.

**Paralelamente**.

Por Melpómene de Cáncer.

** Capitulo**** I**

** Solamente reflexiones**

**En una perdida isla en el Océano Indico, en medio del fuerte calor imperante, June reflexionaba sobre la vida que hasta ese momento había llevado…**

_He estado en este lugar por años. Nada queda de lo que alguna vez fui, de la niña pequeña, arrastrada al infinito y amargo camino de una vida sin familia. Pero, para suerte mía, alguien se cruzó en mi camino, y me dio un techo, una cama, un plato de comida, pero también me entregó lo más parecido a un hogar, a él, a quien considero como mi padre, quién me sacó de las garras de la soledad, y me dio nuevas fuerzas para vivir, le estaré eternamente agradecida._

_Mi vida no ha sido fácil, como la de muchas otras personas, he pasado hambre, pena, angustia, pero a pesar de todo, desde que vivo en esta isla, siento que la fortuna de algún modo me ha sonreído, tengo a ese hombre bondadoso que me ha enseñado a valerme por mi misma, y también compañeros de entrenamiento que han hecho el papel de los hermanos y hermanas que el avaro destino me negó, poco a poco, a través del tiempo, he vuelto a sentir alegría de estar viva, a tener esperanza en mi presente, y el coraje para luchar por mi futuro, ya no importa mi agrio pasado, no importa lo que no pudo ser, ahora soy una mujer._

_Pero no una mujer cualquiera, en esta Isla de Andrómeda, donde encontré una familia que creía perdida para siempre, también encontré mi misión, __convertirme en una guerrera de Atenea__, la diosa de la sabiduría, quien vela por la paz, por la justicia, y sobre todo por el bienestar de la humanidad, mi deber es protegerla a toda costa, y para ello he tenido que renunciar a la libertad de mostrar mi rostro a los demás, a poder vivir como una niña normal, a poder amar libremente a quien yo quiera._

_Los cuentos de hadas, las muñecas, las canciones de cuna que alguna vez, en un pasado perdido me acompañaron, han sido reemplazadas por el constante entrenamiento que me convertirá en una guerrera fuerte, ágil, inteligente, a fin de cuentas, invencible. Formar algún día mi propia familia, encontrar a esa "__**persona especial" **__y vivir juntos por siempre, son sólo un mero ideal, mi prioridad es y será siempre estar lista para la batalla, para enfrentar a la muerte por mi diosa, mientras use mi máscara, símbolo de mi compromiso, mi lealtad__ y mi vida sólo son para ella…_

_Al menos eso pensaba, hasta que lo conocí. Llegó como muchos otros, con el ideal de obtener el más preciado tesoro de este lugar, la armadura de Andrómeda, sin embargo, él siempre fue diferente a los demás, por más que el maestro y los otros chicos lo obligaban a pelear, siempre se negaba, a lo largo de los seis duros años de entrenamiento, sus ideales de no combatir se mantuvieron intactos, pero no sólo poseía una mente pacífica, su corazón era humilde, sincero, puro, el más generoso y bondadoso que hubiese conocido, ni siquiera los dioses podrían igualarse a él._

_Sufrió mucho durante el entrenamiento, no sólo por los golpes que recibía a diario, sino que también por no poder ser el dueño de su propio destino, por tener que hacer cosas que no le gustaban, por estar separado de su única familia, y a pesar de todo, siempre tenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro._

_En un comienzo, al igual que los otros niños me fue indiferente, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, y lo iba conociendo mejor, me hice partícipe de su sufrimiento, sentí compasión de él, traté mil veces de convencerlo de que se marchara, que este no era su lugar, ni mucho menos su estilo de vida, por toda respuesta obtenía siempre una negación, la promesa hecha a su hermano le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando, lo único que yo podía hacer era curar de sus heridas cada vez que podía, aminorar aunque sea un poco el dolor de su lastimado cuerpo. Muchas veces temí que muriera a causa del entrenamiento, o por el ritual que debía hacer para obtener la preciada armadura, pero finalmente, y contra toda probabilidad, lo logró._

_Aunque su forma de ser lo haga parecer débil ante los ojos de los demás, es el más valiente y fuerte de todos, lo sé, por que fui testigo de todo lo que soportó mientras estuvo aquí, por eso me atrevo a afirmar que quizás su único punto débil es su gran corazón, y eso me preocupa mucho, cualquiera podría sacar partido de ello._

_Lo he amado en secreto, creo que desde siempre, pero mi obstinación por cumplir con las reglas y con mi deber me impidió reconocer lo que sentía por él, aquel día que peleó con Reda y perdió el conocimiento, sólo en ese momento, cuando me pareció que la vida se le iba en tan sólo unos segundos, me di cuenta que si moría nada volvería a ser igual, ese sentimiento que dormía dentro de mi, por fin había despertado completamente._

_Ahora él se ha marchado, para reunirse con su hermano, se veía tan feliz cuando partió, y yo, nuevamente estoy sola, y a pesar de que me acompañan mi maestro y mis compañeros, ya nada es igual, lo extraño demasiado. Aún así, debo seguir adelante y ser valiente como él, mi vida no acaba aquí, mi lucha continúa, convertirme en __una guerrera __es mi misión y no me detendré, por que yo soy June de la Isla Andrómeda, y sé que me convertiré en la amazona de bronce del Camaleón y tal vez algún día vuelva a ver a aquel chico que sin darse cuenta se llevó mi corazón._

**Mientras, en el lejano oriente, en el balcón de una lujosa mansión, Shun al igual que su amiga, reflexionaba…**

_Por fin ha llegado este día, no me siento muy animado, cuando regresé a mi país imaginaba algo distinto, estaba ilusionado con encontrar a mi hermano, pero no fue así, llegué a esta mansión que sólo me trae recuerdos amargos de una niñez perdida, y luego la vi a ella, sigue igual, caprichosa y manipuladora como siempre. Me dijo que no tenía noticias de mi hermano, ni siquiera sabía si estaba con vida. Lo dijo con tanto desdén, parecía que realmente no le importaba la vida de aquellos a quienes su abuelo envió por el mundo tras esas armaduras, luego me reveló que el anciano había muerto, aquel que me separó de mi única familia y que me obligó a ir a entrenar a la Isla Andrómeda, de esto último no me quejo, en verdad era un infierno, pero no más terrible que el lugar en donde mi hermano fue a parar por protegerme, gracias a su sacrificio, tuve la fortuna de tener un gran maestro y también a buenos compañeros de entrenamiento. No debiera importarme lo que sucedió con el Señor Kido, pero tampoco puedo ser tan desconsiderado._

_Mientras pensaba en esas cosas, ella retomó su discurso de bienvenida, según ella, le daba gusto verme con vida, ¿Por quién me tomaba?, ¿Acaso creía que no me había dado cuenta que lo único que le interesaba era la caja con la armadura que traía sobre mi espalda?, y luego con voz melosa, me dijo que podía quedarme en la mansión, mientras el torneo galáctico daba inicio, __**"¿Torneo galáctico?**__", fue lo único que atiné a decir, entonces ella me explicó de que se trataba todo este circo, intenté decirle que no quería participar, que no me gusta pelear y menos en un tonto espectáculo, que si lo que quería era la armadura, pues allí la tenía, yo sólo venía para ver a mi hermano, pero ella no aceptó mis excusas, dijo que sin dinero en los bolsillos no tendría ningún lugar donde ir, ni tampoco disponer de medios para dar con el paradero de Ikki, si es que estaba vivo, lo único seguro que tenía, era que si él regresaba a Japón, llegaría a la mansión, a entregar su armadura, y si eso pasaba, al fin podría volver a verlo, era mejor que esperara, y luego me propuso el mismo trato con el cual días después convencería a Seiya para participar en el torneo, si yo peleaba, si ganaba, si mi hermano continuaba sin aparecer, entonces, ella a través de la Fundación Graude me ayudaría a encontrarlo._

_Algo me decía que me estaba manejando, tal como lo hacía con todos nosotros cuando éramos niños, pero no tenía más alternativas, y por encontrar a mi hermano, no me importaba nada, incluso si tenía que pelear. Fue por eso que finalmente acepté su proposición, aunque no negaré que existe otra razón. Cuando ví a Saori a los ojos, tuve la leve impresión que por muy altiva que pudiera ser, ella debía jugar un papel importante en mi vida, y en la de todos aquellos que tengan la suerte de regresar con sus armaduras, aunque tal vez sólo sea mi imaginación._

_Desde ese día he esperado el regreso de mi hermano, he presenciado cada uno de los combates, viendo como los que alguna vez fueron amigos hoy se pelean por la gloria y la ambición de obtener la armadura dorada, o simplemente demostrar que son los más fuertes. No estoy de acuerdo con eso, por esa forma de pensar muchos inocentes han sufrido a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad, y me da tristeza que eso todavía suceda, si nos jactamos de ser superiores a las otras especies por nuestra capacidad de raciocinio ¿Por qué nos terminamos comportando como animales?_

_Siento que cada combate es más terrible que el anterior; Jabu parece no tener compasión por nadie, así lo demostró en su pelea con Ban, está deseoso de demostrar su poder; no fue agradable ver como Geki casi le rompe el cuello a Seiya; y la frialdad que demostró Hyoga en su pelea con Ichi, la conducta soberbia de ambos fue desoladora; ni qué decir del combate entre Shiryu y Seiya, ha sido el más tenso y feroz que he tenido que presenciar, ¡uno de ellos casi pierde la vida!, sólo por que Shiryu quería rendir honor a su maestro enfermo, y Seiya por otro lado desea encontrar a su hermana, ¿era necesario llegar hasta esos extremos?, ¿acaso no es la vida el don más preciado que poseemos?, ¿de qué le serviría a Shiryu vencer a Seiya, si no estaría vivo para ver el orgullo de su anciano maestro?, ¿de qué le serviría a Seiya vencer a Shiryu si no estaría vivo para ver a su hermana?..._

_Y hoy es mi turno, debo participar en ese espectáculo vacío y sin sentido, precisamente contra Jabu, él no ha sido muy amable conmigo desde que llegué, parece bastante seguro de sí. Aunque la verdad es que después de verlo en combate, creo que no es un adversario difícil de vencer, pero no me interesa pelear ni derrotarlo públicamente para el deleite de otros. Si tan sólo Ikki apareciera a tiempo, pero tal parece que no será así, y lo más extraño es que tengo un oscuro presentimiento, algo no anda bien, lo he podido sentir varias veces en el Coliseo, me lo ha advertido la cadena de mi armadura, sea lo que sea, espero no tenga que ver con mi hermano._

_En unos minutos más deberé partir hacia el torneo, me incomoda esta situación, lo más probable es que en cuanto llegue, estará esa manada de periodistas y fotógrafos que casi no dejan pasar, y esa absurda sesión de fotografías antes del combate, no se qué pretende Saori con todo eso. Me alegro que mis compañeros de entrenamiento de Isla Andrómeda no estén aquí, como no tienen televisión, tampoco podrán verme en este circo, de seguro se reirían de mi, como cuando me puse la armadura por primera vez, cuando llegué con ella a la cabaña del maestro todos clavaron sus ojos sobre mi pecho e inmediatamente rieron por horas, Spika y Reda se sentían aliviados de no haber conseguido la armadura de Andrómeda, y me lo hicieron notar agregando entre risas que __**"esta armadura era el modelo apropiado para mi, sólo me faltaba una máscara para parecer amazona"**__, fue en ese momento cuando June y Karya los hicieron callar bajo la seria mirada de mi maestro._

_¿Me pregunto que será de todos ellos en este momento?, algunos ya habían obtenido sus armaduras, a otros les faltaba un poco más de entrenamiento, como Spika y Reda, quienes después que los vencí se obstinaron en conseguir otras armaduras de las que custodia mi maestro, ¿y él cómo estará?, siempre ha sido un buen hombre, muy sabio, fuerte e inteligente, pero sobre todo muy paciente conmigo, también es bastante serio pero a veces se dejaba llevar por lo que sucedía en el ambiente, siempre he tenido la impresión de que nos consideraba como sus hijos, si eso fuera así me sentiría muy feliz ya que él ha sido como el padre que nunca tuve, sin desmerecer a Ikki. ¿Y June?, ¿qué habrá pasado con ella?, ¿habrá conseguido ya su armadura?, la extraño tanto como a mi maestro; de todos mis compañeros, ella era la más cercana a mi, le prometí que le escribiría en cuanto llegara a Japón pero todo se complicó, no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo con calma, sólo le envié una sencilla nota donde le explicaba que estaba bien, que no tenía un lugar fijo donde vivir aún y que no había encontrado a mi hermano, espero no se moleste por la simpleza de mi carta, además, me cuesta expresarme cuando se trata de ella, provoca extrañas sensaciones dentro de mi, aún con esa máscara que lleva puesta. June tiene la asombrosa capacidad de leer lo que pienso con facilidad, de comprender mis estados de ánimo sin la necesidad de que yo se lo diga, como si mi mente fuera un libro abierto para ella, recuerdo que a veces sin que se diera cuenta, me quedaba en silencio, sólo observándola, en esos instantes me sentía muy feliz de tenerla a mi lado, tal vez ella signifique algo más que una compañera de entrenamiento e incluso una amiga, aunque no me atrevería a pensar que quizás me guste o que haya un sentimiento mucho más profundo dentro de mi, siento que soy muy niño aún en ese tipo de temas, sólo el tiempo aclarará lo que hay en mi interior._

_Al fin es hora de marchar al Coliseo, este mal presentimiento no me abandona, y también sé que tendré que pelear, a veces temo perder el control, sé hasta donde pueden llegar mis poderes, no soy tonto, y de verdad no quiero lastimar a ningún ser vivo, pero esta vez tendré que hacerlo, para volver a verte hermano, para que estés orgulloso de mi, para saber qué sucedió contigo, no me daré por vencido, por que yo soy Shun, el Santo de bronce de Andrómeda, y por mi constelación, ¡juro que te encontraré Ikki!._

_**Continuará…**_

_**El próximo capítulo será más largo y espero poder tenerlo listo para la última semana de Enero.**_

_**Especiales agradecimientos a mi editor Tayiro-kun y a la linda Saint Lunase, por que de verdad se me había olvidado como subir el capítulo.**_

_**Gracias por leer =)**_


	3. Capítulo 2: Entre discusiones y consuelo

**Ultima semana del mes y tal como prometí, aquí está el capitulo 2, algunas cosas que olvidé explicar antes y que me acordé después, es que modifiqué algunas edades, especialmente la de Albiore, ya que por ahí salía que tenía 19 años, no me lo podía creer, así que opté por dejar su edad en 34 añitos, en cuanto a los OC para que no se pierdan, sus nombres son Karya, Amira, Donnelly, Ryszard y Mateo, sus constelaciones saldrán a lo largo del fic, en este punto tengo una enorme confusión ya que me dediqué a buscar las constelaciones disponibles, y en un principio creí que estaban bien, sin embargo acabo de ver que la constelación de Delphinus pertenecía a uno de los caballeros fantasma de Geist, así que decidí mantenerla en mi fic por que me encariñe con ella ^^, con Reda me pasó exactamente lo mismo, en algunas páginas salía que era el caballero del Pez Austral en otras de Serpens, así que me decidí por el Pez Austral que se fue de vacaciones a Isla Andrómeda aburrido del frío de la Antártica.**

**Bien ahora si que no les molesto más.**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Este fanfiction fue creado sin fines de lucro.

Cualquier semejanza con personas reales vivas o muertas, o con otros fics es sólo coincidencia.

Paralelamente.

Por Melpómene de Cáncer.

**Capitulo II**

**Entre Discusiones y Consuelo.**

Hacía tan sólo unos instantes, el torneo galáctico había terminado trágicamente con el robo de la armadura dorada. Contrario a lo que Shun pensaba, sus compañeros de entrenamiento de Isla Andrómeda sí habían escuchado el torneo, ello gracias a que, Albiore tenía en su poder un equipo de radioaficionado guardado en su cabaña, el cual usaba para comunicarse con las diversas embarcaciones que transitaban cerca de sus dominios, además de servirle para escuchar noticias y mantenerse informado del acontecer mundial.

Saori, siguiendo los deseos de su difunto abuelo al pie de la letra, hizo una fuerte campaña publicitaria para promocionar el torneo galáctico tanto en la prensa escrita, como también a través de radio y televisión en diversos idiomas, de esta manera todos en la isla se enteraron de la participación de Shun, y llenos de curiosidad se reunían todos los días en la cabaña de su maestro para escuchar los combates.

A pesar de la distancia, y de sólo disponer de un equipo de radio, todos ese día escucharon animadamente el combate entre el Caballero de Andrómeda y el Caballero del Unicornio, todos, sin importar antiguas rivalidades celebraron el triunfo del campeón de la isla, y todos enmudecieron al escuchar sobre la aparición del Fénix y los Caballeros Negros. El asombro se acentuó aun más cuando escucharon que el caballero recién aparecido era el hermano mayor de Shun, y que había robado la armadura dorada que se disputaba en el torneo, delante de todos los caballeros de bronce ahí presentes sin que pudieran hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo.

Mientras la noticia del robo de la armadura recorría el mundo entero, una tenue figura se deslizaba en medio del árido y rocoso paisaje de la Isla Andrómeda, y no paró su trayecto hasta encontrarse en una pequeña playa, donde finalmente cayó de rodillas sobre la suave arena.

- ¿Por qué? ¡No es justo!, Shun no puede pelear contra su propio hermano – la figura en medio de la soledad de la playa, no era otra más que June, había escuchado el torneo al igual que los demás, y no pudo soportar la idea de que habían lastimado a Shun, y que el responsable fuera su propio hermano, aquel quien había sido la motivación del chico para mantenerse con vida todos esos años hasta obtener la armadura de Andrómeda. En medio de su pena por la situación, su mente la llevó lejos, hacia un corto viaje al pasado…

_- Esta vez has quedado muy lastimado Shun– reclamaba una pequeña y enfadada June, mientras desinfectaba con alcohol y gasa las profundas heridas en la espalda del niño._

_- ¡AAYY duele!- se quejó el pequeño evitando llorar por el dolor._

_- Te dolería menos si en vez de defenderte atacaras a los otros aprendices en el entrenamiento – le reprochaba la niña._

_- Pero es que no quiero lastimar a mis compañeros, menos sin tener una razón – se defendió el pequeño._

_- A veces una razón no es necesaria, es lo que el maestro llama "instinto de pelea" o algo así – trataba de explicar la pequeña amazona._

_- A ti no te gusta que te golpeen ¿cierto?, ¿Por qué debes hacerle a otros lo que a ti no te gusta que te hagan?– ante esta pregunta June enmudeció, ese niño a pesar de ser un poco menor que ella, siempre encontraba la forma de que terminara cuestionándose a sí misma todo lo que Albiore le venía enseñando desde hace tiempo._

_- Shun, peleamos para proteger a Atenea, eso es lo que hacen los caballeros, sino nuestro enemigo acabará con nuestra diosa y con nosotros, y entonces no habrá paz, no hay tiempo para preguntarnos si es bueno pelear o no – contestó June repitiendo al pie de la letra las lecciones que había recibido tanto en el Santuario como con Albiore, aunque no muy convencida de lo que decía._

_- Lo sé, pero ¿tú sabes quién es nuestro enemigo?, ¿lo has visto alguna vez?, ¿no te parece raro que la paz se obtenga por la fuerza?– June se vio nuevamente acorralada por las preguntas del niño – Además, si es una diosa tan sabia ¿por qué te obliga a llevar una máscara?-._

_El último comentario no fue del agrado de la niña, la máscara era "su asunto" y nadie debía meterse en eso, Shun había llegado demasiado lejos._

_- Ya terminé con tu espalda, puedes seguir curándote tú sólo - dijo molesta, tirando de mala gana algunos vendajes al chico._

_- ¿Te enojaste?, ¿dije algo que te molestó? Lo siento, espera, no te vayas – el niño no tenía muchos amigos precisamente, no le gustaba quedarse sólo, y la niña le despertaba simpatía, aunque la máscara le daba algo de susto._

_- Ya llevas seis meses entrenando en esta isla, si sigues con esa actitud, entonces mejor vete, la vida de un caballero de Atenea no es para ti – la voz de June sonó muy dura, y la máscara le daba un aspecto muy frío y severo a pesar de ser sólo una niña, los ojos esmeralda del pequeño amenazaban con romper a llorar por la aspereza de las palabras de June, pero una fuerza mucho más profunda le dio el valor suficiente para no dejarse vencer por las lágrimas._

_- No puedo hacer eso – contestó con mucha firmeza, June lo miró a los ojos, estaba sorprendida por la expresión desafiante que había en el rostro de aquel niño._

_- Si te quedas morirás por el duro entrenamiento, piénsalo, ya han renunciado tres niños, y otros tres han muerto ¿Qué te hace pensar que tendrías una oportunidad? – No quería parecer cruel, pero debía ser honesta y no dar falsas esperanzas, ya que el niño le simpatizaba – Si renuncias puedo hablar con el maestro para que te ayude a regresar a Japón -_

_- No puedo regresar a Japón con las manos vacías, además, no hay nadie allí que me esté esperando – explicó Shun con algo de nostalgia mientras miraba fijamente los vendajes que June le había arrojado._

_- ¿Ni siquiera algún pariente lejano?- preguntó la niña arrepentida de sus palabras tan duras, al igual que ella, Shun parecía estar sólo._

_- La única persona que tengo es mi hermano mayor, pero él está en un lugar horrible por mi culpa – algunas lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de los tristes ojos de Shun_

_- ¿Hermano mayor?, ¿tienes un hermano mayor?, ¿y por qué no estás con él, donde está ahora?-._

_- Desde que murió nuestra madre vivíamos en un orfanato, pero un señor llamado Mitsumasa Kido nos adoptó y nos llevó a su mansión para enviarnos a distintas partes del mundo y convertirnos en caballeros – explicó el niño._

_- ¿Y qué pasó después?- la historia interesó a June, quien se sentó frente a Shun._

_- Un día hicieron un sorteo para decidir donde iríamos a entrenar, y a mi me tocó la Isla de la Reina Muerte- el pequeño hablaba con tristeza._

_- ¡La Isla de la Reina Muerte!, ¡ese lugar es horrible!- la niña se sorprendió._

_- ¿La conoces?- preguntó el pequeño._

_- No, pero el maestro me ha contado historias espantosas sobre ese lugar ¿cómo hiciste para que no te enviaran?- la curiosidad de la niña iba en aumento._

_- Yo no hice nada, era mi destino y lo iba a aceptar, fue entonces cuando mi hermano decidió cambiar lugar conmigo, él se sacrificó para protegerme- nuevas lágrimas querían escapar de los ojos de Shun, pero las contuvo._

_- Entonces por eso estás aquí- pensó June en voz alta, conmovida por el sacrificio de Ikki._

_- Sí, así es, por eso no me puedo marchar, debo obtener la armadura de Andrómeda, le prometí a mi hermano que regresaría sano y salvo a Japón, y que aunque me quedara sólo jamás me rendiría- la fuerte decisión del niño, lleno de admiración a June._

_El pequeño Shun, intentó curar las heridas de su hombro izquierdo, pero el dolor de su brazo derecho no se lo permitió._

_- Todavía duele- dijo sonriendo a pesar de todo, June impulsivamente le quitó los vendajes y el alcohol al chico, y procedió a seguir desinfectando el resto de las heridas._

_- ¡Aaayyy!- se quejó el pequeño._

_- Te dolerá ahora, pero cicatrizará bien rápido- dijo seriamente la niña- además, no creo que tu hermano se sienta orgulloso de ti si te dejas golpear por los otros niños, si no te defiendes lo haré yo, y créeme que no soy tan compasiva como tú._

_- Gracias, June- sonrió nuevamente el niño, mientras June pensaba que si su hermana pequeña no hubiera muerto, y estuvieran en una situación similar, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo que el hermano de Shun, la hubiera protegido a como diera lugar, fue entonces cuando tomó aquella decisión que a lo largo del tiempo la llevaría a no querer alejarse nunca más de él._

"_Shun, estaré siempre pendiente de ti, me aseguraré de que logres sobrevivir para reencontrarte con tu hermano, al menos tú si tienes alguien por quien vivir"._

Pero todo el esfuerzo de Shun había sido en vano, su hermano por fortuna estaba con vida, pero había regresado para tomar venganza contra todos aquellos que según él, le habían hecho daño en el pasado, incluido su hermano menor a quien atacó brutalmente sin la menor compasión, aunque June no podía ver lo que sucedía en el torneo, no lo necesitaba, podía sentir con detalle todo lo que ocurría en el coliseo, como si estuviera presente en aquel lugar.

- Pobre Shun, debe estar destrozado, su propio hermano intentó matarlo, y yo ni siquiera puedo estar a su lado en este momento para poder socorrerlo – la amazona deseaba llorar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía, se había prometido una vez, hace mucho tiempo atrás no volver a hacerlo, sin embargo se sentía impotente, debía viajar a Japón a como diera lugar.

- No hay barcos que te lleven a Yokohama hasta dos semanas más – la chica se puso de pie y al voltear se encontró frente a frente con la severa mirada de Albiore.

- Maestro, ¿Cómo sabe que quiero viajar a Japón? – preguntó sorprendida.

- June, te conozco desde que tenías cinco años, basta sólo con ver como saliste corriendo de mi cabaña finalizado el torneo, para darme cuenta que tu decisión ya esta tomada – Albiore estaba en lo cierto, apenas terminó la transmisión, June se levantó de su silla como una loca, provocando que esta cayera haciendo un gran estruendo, mientras los otros aprendices la miraban con estupor, a la chica no le importó, salió dando un feroz portazo y corrió a refugiarse en la soledad de la playa.

- Lo siento maestro – la amazona estaba avergonzada.

- ¿Cómo piensas llegar a Japón entonces? – preguntó el Caballero de Cefeo preocupado, aunque sin demostrarlo mucho.

- Mañana tomaré el barco que se dirige a Bombay, allí buscaré uno que me lleve hasta Japón – respondió decididamente la chica.

El Santo de Plata guardó silencio, desde hace mucho tiempo tenía una pregunta importante que hacerle a la chica, pero no había encontrado el momento apropiado para hablar con ella, y las pocas veces que pudo hacerlo su alumna inventaba pretextos para evitar la conversación, pero ya era hora de saber la verdad, sin más, respiró profundamente y continuó.

- June, quiero que me respondas con la verdad -

- ¿Qué cosa maestro? – la chica intuía el rumbo que podría tomar la conversación, mil veces había evitado tocar ese tema, pero esta vez no había escapatoria, sólo estaban ellos dos y no se sentía capaz de inventar nada para evadir lo que estaba por venir.

- ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente sientes por Shun? – June no quería responder esa pregunta, lo que ella sintiese era su problema, pero tenía un vínculo especial con Albiore, y tenía miedo de mentirle, el santo de Cefeo se percató de la incomodidad de su discípula y dispuesto a encontrar una respuesta siguió con su interrogatorio – Entiendo que sean buenos amigos, pero tu conducta sobre protectora me da a entender otra cosa y tu sabes que…

- No se preocupe maestro, sé cuales son las reglas – se apresuró en contestar la chica, y luego tomando mucho coraje contestó – Shun es como un hermano para mi, por eso me asusta lo que le pueda pasar-

- Entonces si tienes claras las reglas, y quieres a Shun como un hermano, comprenderás también que si te marchas de esta isla sin completar tu entrenamiento, estarás renunciando a convertirte en un Santo de Atenea y que una vez fuera ya no podrás regresar – sentenció Albiore seriamente.

- Sí, lo sé – respondió firmemente June.

- ¿Aún así piensas marcharte?, ¿Lo has consultado con Amira siquiera? – preguntó el Santo de Plata.

- Maestro, usted me enseñó que siempre debo luchar por aquello que creo correcto, ya le dije que Shun es como mi hermano y está pasando por un mal momento, no puedo permanecer en esta isla fingiendo que no ha sucedido nada, mientras él se debate entre pelear o no contra su propio hermano, me necesita, y si renunciar a mi único hogar es el precio que debo pagar por ayudarle, entonces que así sea – Ante estas palabras, Albiore comprendió que nada de lo que pudiera decirle a su alumna, la haría cambiar de opinión, tratar de razonar con ella en ese momento era imposible, y que definitivamente esas no eran las palabras de una simple hermana, sino de una chica enamorada.

- Creo que estás subestimando a Shun, si se convirtió en el Santo de Andrómeda es por algo, pero si quieres irte, adelante puedes hacerlo – Albiore le dio la espalda y regresó a su cabaña.

- Gracias maestro – comentó June en voz baja. Pero mientras el Santo de Cefeo se alejaba de la playa, pensaba algo muy distinto a la respuesta que le había dado a la amazona.

- _Lo lamento June, pero mientras no estés lista, no puedo dejar que te vayas-_

* * *

Minutos después, la chica se encontraba en su habitación arreglando sus pocas pertenencias, al levantar un par de libros para guardarlos en un viejo bolso, una pequeña nota cayó al suelo. June la tomó con ternura y la leyó.

"_Hola June: Al fin estoy en Japón, el viaje no tuvo contratiempos, pero las cosas se han complicado, no he logrado encontrar a mi hermano Ikki y no tengo un lugar fijo donde vivir, de momento estoy en la residencia Kido, cuando mi situación mejore te escribiré. Cuídate y saludos al maestro y a los demás. Shun"._

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del torneo?, de seguro te debió dar vergüenza que nos enteráramos que participarías – con una leve sonrisa tras la máscara, guardó la nota en uno de los libros, se disponía a continuar ordenando sus cosas cuando fue interrumpida.

- ¿June que haces? – era la voz de una amazona de cabello azul que había entrado en la habitación de la chica, era delgada y de tez pálida, llevaba una máscara cuyos adornos simulaban el rostro de un zorro. Ante la pregunta que hizo, June guardó silencio.

- Entonces las suposiciones de Reda y Donnelly son verdad – continuó hablando la amazona peliazul.

- ¿Qué suposiciones? – preguntó June.

- Que te marcharías de la isla para ir tras Shun, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso él ha visto tu rostro?-

- No, no lo ha visto - contestó la rubia.

- Entonces no hay razón por la cual cometas la locura de ir a Japón – protestó la otra amazona.

- Eso es asunto mío Karya – se defendió June.

- ¿Hablaste con el maestro por lo menos? ¿Qué te dijo? – la rubia iba a responder, pero en ese preciso momento entró otra amazona bruscamente a la habitación, era más alta que las otras dos, su cabello azabache era largo y rizado, y su faz morena estaba cubierta por una máscara que llevaba dibujada una enredadera en el extremo izquierdo.

- ¿Así que vas a irte de la isla? – preguntó con aire de indignación.

- El maestro me ha dejado partir – respondió June.

- ¿Y acaso se te olvidó que la mayor de las tres soy yo y que debías consultarme antes de tomar esa decisión? – reclamó la morena.

- Tengo la autorización del maestro con eso basta – argumentó la rubia.

- Te equivocas, al ser la mayor eso me convierte en la responsable de las amazonas aquí en la isla, a pesar de que el maestro sea nuestro gobernante, debiste haberme consultado primero-

Al escuchar estas palabras, June recordó por qué Albiore le había preguntado si había consultado su decisión con Amira, lo cierto era que ella conocía esta regla, pero debido a lo sucedido con Shun, la había olvidado por completo.

- No quise pasar a llevar tu autoridad Amira, yo…- intentó disculparse, pero fue interrumpida por la voz desafiante de la morena.

- ¡No quiero tus excusas!, después de todo ya has tomado una decisión, pero antes debes saber que la única manera de salir de esta isla es venciéndome-

- Pero Amira, June aún no se ha convertido en la amazona del Camaleón trató de intervenir Karya.

- ¿Y eso qué importa?, ¿no piensa ir a Japón a pelear contra los Caballeros Negros?, debes estar muy confiada de tus habilidades ¿cierto?- las palabras de la amazona sólo lograban provocar a June- El Fénix es muy fuerte, si no puedes conmigo sólo te espera la muerte- dijo con desdén Amira.

- Pelearé contigo- respondió la rubia. Ambas salieron de la cabaña, seguidas por Karya. Al momento de marcharse Shun, sólo dos de los aprendices de la isla fuera de él habían conseguido sus armaduras de bronce, el primero era un checo de quince años llamado Ryszard, quien era el caballero de Delphinus, y luego le siguió Amira, una chica egipcia de la misma edad quien se convirtió en la amazona de Columba.

Las rivales estaban frente a frente, sus agresivos cosmos atrajeron al resto de los aprendices de la isla, incluyendo al caballero de Delphinus.

- Para que veas que soy justa, pelearemos en igualdad de condiciones - dijo Amira con seriedad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?– preguntó June.

- ¡Que pelearé sin mi armadura!- contestó sin titubear Amira, moviéndose velozmente para dar una feroz patada a la rubia, afortunadamente la chica la alcanzó a esquivar a tiempo, pero el combate recién comenzaba, justo en ese momento, Albiore llegaba a aquel lugar advertido de la misma forma que los otros espectadores, a través del cosmos.

Amira no detenía su ataque ni un sólo segundo, los poderosos puñetazos y patadas no permitían que June lograra tomar la ofensiva, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, en algún instante habría un punto en el cual ella podría actuar, sólo debía resistir hasta que se diera el momento adecuado.

- ¿Es una pelea en serio?- susurró un aprendiz de piel morena, ojos verdes y negro cabello corto y rizado.

- ¡No lo estás viendo! ¿En qué mundo vives Mateo?- le regañó un pelirrojo un poco más alto, de rostro pecoso y ojos azules.

- Esto se ve interesante, yo creo que Amira vencerá- Spica miraba con interés la pelea.

- ¿Estás loco? Mi preciosa June será la vencedora ¡ANIMO JUNE, YO TE APOYO!-gritaba el pelirrojo.

- Cállate Donnelly, haces el ridículo- el comentario de Reda molestó al pecoso.

- ¿Ridículo?, no te metas conmigo aspirante a guerrero de pecera o te va a ir muy mal- se defendió burlonamente el aludido.

- Pues ven que te estoy esperando duendecillo basura- siguió provocando Reda.

- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos!- se impuso el caballero de Delphinus con seriedad –Pongan atención al combate-

- Ryszard, no te metas este asunto es entre el duende idiota y yo- reclamó Reda.

- ¡Miren! June está arrinconada en esas rocas- intervino Mateo, mientras los otros tres que discutían volteaban a ver el combate.

En efecto, esquivando ataque tras ataque, June quedó rodeada por unas enormes rocas tras ella, mientras que de frente se abalanzaba sobre ella la temible egipcia con un fuerte puñetazo, parecía que era el fin de la rubia, el espacio era muy estrecho, pero justo en aquel momento June se percató que era su oportunidad, esquivó el golpe de la morena con algo de dificultad, provocando que el brazo de esta quedara atrapado entre las rocas, la rubia rápidamente se alejó un poco y aprovechando que su adversaria tenía problemas para liberar su brazo atorado, la atacó golpeándola directo en el estómago, luego la cogió por los hombros y la arrojó lejos.

- ¡VAMOS, ERES LA MEJOR!- gritaba Donnelly sonriente.

- ¡Te dije que te callaras imbécil!- refunfuñaba Reda.

- En vez de quejarte deberías gritar con Donnelly, se que te mueres de ganas por apoyar a June- sonrió Spica, tomando a su amigo por el hombro.

- Spica no hables cosas que no son- dijo torpemente Reda ruborizándose, pero inmediatamente cambió su expresión por la misma actitud fría que solía llevar- no molestes-

- Bien, pero no te enojes amigo- respondió el peliazul acostumbrado a los cambios de actitud de su compañero de cabaña y mejor amigo, cuando se trataba de la rubia amazona.

Mientras tanto, Karya se había acercado a Albiore con preocupación.

- Maestro esto no está bien, esta pelea es desigual debe detenerla-

- No puedo hacer eso Karya, en esta isla hay reglas y deben respetarse, June decidió marcharse por lo tanto debe vencer a Amira, no hay otra alternativa.

En ese preciso momento la amazona morena se ponía de pie algo adolorida.

- No está nada mal aprendiz, pero aún te falta- tomando un fuerte impulso, la amazona de Columba dio un fuerte salto y atacó a June desde el cielo, la chica trató de no perder de vista a la morena, pero la luz del sol se lo impidió, y de pronto sintió miles de rasguños por todo su cuerpo.

- ¡June!- dijeron preocupados Donnelly y Reda, mientras que la chica caía adolorida y sanguinolenta sin saber con certeza que le había pasado.

- ¿Te sorprendiste? Y eso que no utilicé todo mi poder- Amira sonreía burlonamente tras la máscara- esa es mi técnica, mis garras de bronce te han dado una lección, ¡pobre niña! Me das pena- la morena cogió a June por el cabello.

-¡OYE BRUJA DESQUICIADA SUELTA A MI JUNE!- Mateo y Ryszard trataban de detener a Donnelly, mientras Reda observaba la escena con la misma intención de correr en ayuda de la chica, pero sabía que no debía intervenir, sólo podía observar.

-_¿Por qué el maestro no detiene a Amira?-_ se preguntaba.

La amazona de Columba le regresó a June cuanto golpe había recibido por parte de ella, sin soltarla del cabello, la chica no tenía fuerzas ni físicas ni emocionales para seguir defendiéndose, había perdido porque algo le faltaba, y no podría ir en ayuda de Shun.

- _Shun-_ pensaba mientras recibía una fuerte paliza.

- Eres una estúpida ¿creíste que con ese nivel podrías pelear contra los caballeros negros?- June guardó silencio, estaba herida en su orgullo de guerrera, esto enfureció aún más a Amira.

- ¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo!- dijo arrojando a la chica contra el suelo, a duras penas, June intentó ponerse de pie.

- Fue suficiente Amira, June ya entendió que no puede marcharse- interrumpió Albiore, le dolía ver así a su discípula, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que partiera, por eso había enviado a la amazona de Columba, la mayor de las amazonas de la isla, para que le hiciera entender que con su nivel de pelea no había nada que pudiera hacer por Shun en Japón.

- Sí maestro- obedeció inmediatamente la morena.

- Karya las heridas de June no son muy profundas llévala de regreso a su cabaña-

- Vamos June, te ayudaré a ponerte de pie- la chica se agachó para animar a la rubia, mientras Albiore regresaba a sus quehaceres.

- Eres sólo una simple aprendiz, si te vas a Japón serás un estorbo- Amira le dio la espalda a June- y pensar que eres la "consentida" del maestro, por mi te hubieras ido para que te maten, pero el maestro insistió en que debías comprender que no estas lista todavía, lástima que esté perdiendo el tiempo contigo, eres una vergüenza- en cuanto terminó sus ásperas palabras se fue en dirección de la cabaña de las amazonas.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no soy ninguna consentida!- June intentó ponerse de pie para ir tras Amira, pero Karya la detuvo.

- Deja que hable, por ahora estás muy lastimada como para sostener otro combate-

- ¡JUNE, LINDURA! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?- Donnelly se acercó junto con los otros aprendices al lugar donde se encontraban las amazonas.

-¿Lindura? ¿Qué te pasa? No debes llamar a una amazona de esa manera- se quejó Karya.

- Preciosa, dime algo, déjame ver tu rostro- insistió el pelirrojo sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de la peliazul.

- Déjame en paz- fue la única respuesta de June.

- Si eso te hace sentir mejor entonces te dejo- sonrió el chico acostumbrado al constante rechazo de la rubia.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué te peleaste con Amira?- preguntó Spica.

- No molesten, eso es asunto de amazonas- Karya intentaba que no acosaran a June con preguntas.

- Apuesto a que tiene que ver con Shun- la voz de Reda sonaba molesta.

- ¿Por qué crees eso?- quiso averiguar Mateo.

- Acaso no es obvio, June quería ir tras Shun por lo que pasó en ese torneo, y Amira se lo impidió ¿o estoy equivocado?- respondió el chico alzando la voz y mirando con ira a la rubia.

- ¡Hasta cuando seguirás con eso! ¡No eres la niñera de ese idiota!- Esa situación molestaba al chico, aún estando lejos Shun seguía interponiéndose en su vida, no sólo le había arrebatado la armadura de Andrómeda, sino que además la única chica que le interesaba sólo tenía ojos para el peliverde.

- Deja de molestarla Reda- Mateo trató de calmar los ánimos, aunque como siempre nadie le hizo el menor caso.

- La estás molestando lengua de víbora, por que no te metes conmigo- Donnelly una vez más estaba listo para golpear al pelirrosa, pero nuevamente Ryszard intervino.

- Ustedes dejen sus tontas peleas para después, Karya, yo llevaré a June a la cabaña, tu busca con qué curar sus heridas- la peliazul no se movió, temía dejar a su compañera con un hombre, sobre todo uno tan atractivo como Ryszard, Karya a pesar de ser una amazona, se resistía a dejar de ser una chica femenina, y dentro de las muchas cosas que mantenía en secreto estaba su obsesión por mirar chicos lindos, de esta manera a todos los aprendices los tenía clasificados en lindo, muy lindo, extremadamente guapo y Adonis, Ryszard con su corto cabello rubio, sus ojos azul cielo, su cuerpo musculoso sin exagerar, y su tez bronceada por el entrenamiento estaba en la categoría de Adonis junto con Albiore, definitivamente no dejaría a June con él.

- ¿Qué sucede Karya?- el chico pensó que por ser amazona, Karya desconfiaba de los hombres en general- Tranquila, no le haré nada, tampoco permitiré que Amira la moleste, te lo prometo-

- Tengo tu palabra Ryszard, más te vale que la cumplas- el chico tomó a June en brazos y la llevó a la cabaña de las amazonas, mientras la peliazul iba en busca de lo necesario para curar a su compañera.

Mateo y Spica por otro lado se quedaron cerca para impedir que Reda y Donnelly terminaran agarrándose a golpes como siempre lo solían hacer, la rivalidad entre ambos era tremenda y lo más gracioso es que era simplemente por una chica.

* * *

June despertó en su habitación, no fue sorpresa para ella encontrar sus heridas vendadas y su máscara acomodada en su pequeña mesa de noche, con toda certeza Karya se había encargado de ello. Cuando la chica peliazul entró con un plato de sopa para June, ésta aprovechó la oportunidad y le preguntó cómo había llegado hasta su cabaña, la amazona inmediatamente la puso al corriente de los acontecimientos, era parlanchina por naturaleza, así se enteró que Ryszard la había llevado hasta su habitación, se sentía aliviada de ello, ya que el checo a pesar de ser muy silencioso y reservado, le daba más confianza que el resto de sus compañeros de entrenamiento, no como Donnelly a quien ya estaba acostumbrada a ignorar la mayor parte del tiempo, según Karya, el pelirrojo estuvo golpeando casi una hora la puerta de la cabaña de las amazonas para saber como estaba "su adorada June", finalmente Mateo y Spica usando las cadenas del entrenamiento se lo llevaron amarrado de vuelta a su cabaña.

Lo cierto era que ese pecoso, desde el primer día que pisó la isla hacía tres años, comenzó a gritar a los cuatro vientos que le gustaba June, a pesar de que Albiore le explicó mil veces que no podía enamorarse de una amazona, y de que lo castigaba constantemente por ir tras la chica para decirle cosas como _"linda", "me gustas","déjame ver tu rostro_", sólo se quedaba callado delante de Shun, por que en palabras del mismo Donnelly _"cuando él estaba al lado de June el resto no existía para ella"_, pero cuando el caballero de Andrómeda se fue de la isla, el osado chico no paró más y cada vez que podía le decía algún piropo a la rubia, creyendo que con Shun lejos tendría una oportunidad, y pese a las reglas de las amazonas no se daba por vencido.

June rechazó la comida que su compañera le había traído, argumentando que no tenía hambre, Karya no muy convencida se marchó de la habitación dejando el plato de sopa y una cuchara en la mesa de noche de la rubia, pero la mente de la chica estaba demasiado lejos de la comida en ese momento. Pensaba constantemente en cómo Amira la había vencido, las heridas en su cuerpo no sólo eran producto de los golpes propinados por la egipcia, también había utilizado cosmos, uno muy violento y destructivo.

- Así que ese es el verdadero poder de un caballero- June pensaba que por crueles que fueran las palabras de Amira, había algo de verdad en ellas, el tiempo que llevaba entrenando en la isla era mucho, y pese a sus esfuerzos, aún no lograba despertar por completo el cosmos que había en su interior.

- Así no podré ayudarte Shun, de verdad sería un estorbo para ti- dirigió su mirada al cielo del atardecer, con sus alegres tonos rosa y anaranjado, las estrellas recién asomaban tímidas sobre la bóveda celeste, todo eso podía apreciarse a través de la estrecha ventana junto a su cama, pero lejos de animarla, producían en ella sentimientos de nostalgia, recordó entonces el día que Shun hizo el ritual del sacrificio, su cosmos era enorme, fuerte y muy cálido, totalmente distinto al frío y agresivo cosmos de Amira. ¿Sería capaz de vencer al Fénix con esa energía tan llena de bondad? Y lo que le preocupaba más aún ¿Sería Shun capaz de enfrentar a su propio hermano?

- Shun debe sentirse responsable por todo lo que ha pasado, en especial por el cambio de actitud de su hermano, ese hombre, no es el que tan amorosamente me describió, lo lamento Shun, tú no te mereces esto que está pasando- la chica cerró sus ojos, se sentía cansada, pero el día para ella aún no había terminado.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- se escuchó la voz de Albiore.

- Adelante- contestó June sin mirar hacia la puerta, cuando el maestro ingresó en la habitación, quedó algo confuso al ver a la chica recostada y sin su máscara.

- Deberías ocultar tu rostro- dijo serio, sin quitar la vista de la chica.

- ¿Para qué? Usted ya lo ha visto muchas veces, incluso antes de que me convirtiera en amazona- respondió la rubia sin mirarlo.

- Hay reglas June…- Albiore iba a sermonearla pero no alcanzó.

- No lo voy a matar, usted sabe que lo quiero, no podría hacer eso- respondió.

- Sabes que no basta con "quererme" June, las reglas exigen otro tipo de sentimiento- Albiore cerró la puerta de la habitación, y tomó asiento junto a la cama de su discípula.

- ¡Pero lo amo maestro!, no estoy rompiendo las reglas, no podría matar a quien considero mi padre- la chica se incorporó de su cama y abrazó al sorprendido Albiore.

- No debes llamarme de esa manera, por que no es lo que soy- aunque las palabras de la chica lo conmovían, sólo era su discípula, no su hija, al menos eso era lo que el Santo de Cefeo quería pensar, June se aferró aún más a él.

- Sí lo es, yo quiero que usted lo sea, ¿Acaso no es lo que ha hecho desde que era pequeña? Cuidarme y ayudarme como lo hubiera hecho mi padre, si no es así ¿entonces por que envió a Amira para que impidiera que me fuera de la isla?- el llanto quería escapar de su ojos por segunda vez aquel día, estaba demasiado sensible.

- Lo hice por que soy tu maestro y aún no estás lista, menos para enfrentarte a los caballeros negros- contestó Albiore con aspereza, ante lo cual la chica deshizo su abrazo.

- Lo sé, no he despertado totalmente el cosmos dentro de mí- dijo con desgano recostándose nuevamente en su cama, el dolor de sus heridas le molestaba, pero la frialdad de su maestro le dolía aún más.

- Veo que al fin has entendido-

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo usted, en vez de enviarla a ella?- a la chica esta última actitud de su maestro la había dejado confundida, él no acostumbraba a resolver las cosas de esa manera, era estricto, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero siempre habían sido honestos entre ambos, al menos desde que ella lo recordaba.

- Eres tan impulsiva y terca, intenté decírtelo pero no me hiciste caso, estabas obsesionada por ir a Japón, opté por que aprendieras de otro modo y no me arrepiento- se defendió el maestro.

- ¿Y por qué no peleó usted conmigo? ¿Es por que soy mujer?- June estaba molesta.

- No tengo que darte más explicaciones, soy tu maestro y debo enseñarte como sea- respondió secamente Albiore.

- Entiendo- la chica bajó su mirada, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación, sólo el pensamiento de maestro y alumna hacían eco dentro de la mente de cada uno, finalmente Albiore se atrevió a decir la primera palabra, aunque no era lo que June esperaba de su maestro.

- No has probado tu comida, enfermarás si no te cuidas-

- ¿Lo dice como mi maestro o mi tutor?- la voz de June se oía molesta.

- Como las dos cosas, vamos, debes alimentarte bien- Albiore intentó entregar el plato a la chica, pero ésta desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, en donde la oscuridad ya era notoria.

- Aunque no acepte que le diga padre, aunque finja ser duro conmigo, por estas cosas sé que me quiere- lágrimas empezaron a correr por los azules ojos de la chica, después de muchos años, desde aquel día en que Albiore la había enviado al santuario para que la iniciasen como amazona. Lo recordaba perfectamente, hacía tan sólo un par de años que había perdido a su familia, en ese entonces sólo tenía cinco años, estuvo bajo la protección del Santo de Plata durante un tiempo en Isla Andrómeda, y de pronto se vio sola, en un país desconocido, sentada sobre una incómoda cama, bajo el techo de una oscura y fría cabaña, con un tenebroso trozo de metal que debería portar sobre su rostro por el resto de su vida, no tenía a su padre, ni a su madre, ni a su hermana junto a ella, ni tampoco al "señor Albiore" para que le hiciera compañía, lloró por horas sin ningún consuelo, hasta que finalmente apareció una joven mayor que ella, de cabello rojizo que hablaba griego con un extraño acento, tras mucho intentarlo, finalmente le hizo comprender que las lágrimas no le servirían para la nueva vida que emprendería, entonces fue que se prometió a sí misma que no volvería a llorar jamás, y mantuvo su palabra hasta ese triste momento.

- Perdóneme maestro, le mentí- dijo con amargura, sentía que había cometido una falta imperdonable y no podía con la culpa.

- ¿Me mentiste? ¿Por qué dices eso?- Albiore no entendía de que le hablaba la chica.

- Cuando le dije que veía a Shun sólo como un hermano, le mentí, yo me enamoré de él- el llanto se hizo más intenso- no sé cómo pasó, no me dí cuenta, traté de fingir que esto que siento no existía, pero es mucho más fuerte que yo y no lo puedo seguir escondiendo, al menos delante de usted- La sinceridad de June, una vez más conmovió al Santo de Cefeo, aunque sospechaba de los sentimientos de la chica, le afligía verla reconociendo aquello que estaba prohibido para ella, le recordó la pequeña June que había llegado junto con él a la isla después de la muerte de su padre, el mejor amigo de Albiore. Le hubiera gustado por un momento olvidar que era su alumna, poder compensar su soledad con el sentimiento paternal que se esforzaba en esconder a diario, poder abrazarla y consolarla como cuando era una niña, antes de enviarla al Santuario.

- _Sólo soy su maestro-_ se repitió mentalmente, y luego armándose de valor, procedió a preguntar lo que en estricto rigor debía saber.

- ¿El ha visto tu rostro? ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?- en el fondo deseaba fervientemente que la respuesta fuera un no, de lo contrario debería expulsarla de la isla, y ella no tenía donde vivir.

- No, Shun no ha visto mi rostro y no sabe lo que siento por él- respondió la chica para alivio de Albiore.

- Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte, no pueden expulsarte por eso, debes seguir como hasta ahora- El Santo de Cefeo se puso de pie para marcharse.

- Y ¿cómo haré eso? Lo extraño maestro ¿Qué pasará si lo matan? Me siento inútil, aunque él no me lo pidió, me decidí a cuidarlo por que no quería que su vida fuera más dolorosa de lo que ya era, y ahora que en verdad me necesita yo no puedo estar ahí para ayudarle, ¿por qué soy tan débil?- decía mientras apretaba firmemente con los puños las sábanas de su cama, Albiore regresó donde June, y en un gesto paternal de los que pocas veces había demostrado delante de ella, acarició su cabeza.

- De ninguna manera eres débil, sólo te falta un poco más de entrenamiento, además, ya te dije que no subestimaras a Shun, sé por qué te lo digo, y en cuanto a lo que sientes por él, debes ser paciente, aún eres joven y tu destino no está completamente escrito, pero no debes olvidar que nuestra vida está sometida a ciertas reglas que no podemos pasar a llevar- June guardó silencio, su adorado maestro estaba tratando de confortarla, eso se sentía muy bien, pero aún quedaba una idea en su cabeza que la hacía sentir indigna del cariño que le profesaba Albiore.

- Maestro ¿Usted cree que está perdiendo el tiempo entrenándome?- El Santo de Cefeo miró con ternura a la chica, en un solo día la había visto pasar por una enorme cantidad de emociones, era una fuente inagotable de sorpresas.

- Claro que no, eso sólo lo sabré cuando llegue el momento en que debas obtener tu armadura- poniéndose de pie, tomó el plato de sopa y se lo acercó a su alumna una vez más- pero si no te cuidas, ese momento no llegará, debes comerte todo, no toleraré que dejes sobras.

- Gracias maestro- aún con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, June tomó el plato y con una enorme sonrisa intentó comer, no tenía muchos ánimos, pero su maestro había dado una orden, él por otro lado se había retirado de la habitación.

En el camino hacia su cabaña, el Santo de Cefeo se encontró con el insistente Donnelly, quien se había liberado de las cadenas de Mateo y Spica, y se dirigía raudo en dirección a la cabaña de las amazonas con un violín en sus manos.

- Oye tú ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó sospechando las intenciones del pecoso.

- Iré a darle ánimos a mi querida June- respondió el chico sin ninguna cavilación.

- Donnelly ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no puedes enamorarte de una amazona? Además June no te hace caso, y Karya y Amira no te dejarán entrar a la cabaña.

- No importa, lo que siento por June es más fuerte, iré a animarla aunque usted me castigue- respondió el pelirrojo.

- Esta bien Donnelly, sólo por hoy te autorizaré a que toques el violín para June, pero no podrás entrar en la cabaña, y te quiero haciendo guardia toda la noche e iré a vigilarte para ver que no te quedas dormido ¿De acuerdo?- propuso Albiore, no iba a dejarle el camino tan fácil a su obcecado alumno.

- De acuerdo, buenas noches maestro y gracias- el chico corrió hacia la cabaña sonriendo, aunque no sabía como rayos haría para no quedarse dormido haciendo guardia esa noche.

- Donnelly ¿crees que soy un tonto? Sé que todas las noches desde que se marchó Shun, te escapas de tu cabaña para ir a tocar el violín cerca de la ventana de June, ¿Qué tendrá Shun que ni Reda ni tú tienen? Para algunas cosas June sigue siendo como una niña normal- rió Albiore continuando el camino hacia su cabaña, mientras en unas rocas cercanas a la ventana de June, Donnelly como todas las noches tocaba una alegre melodía irlandesa para la que según él era la musa de sus sueños.

**Continuara…**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, que me quedó muy largo, ojala no le cause problemas a la vista a nadie.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a mi queridísimo Tayiro-kun, también a quienes se tomaron un tiempito para dejarme un review, gracias Saint Lunase, Gilraen-sempai, Wizard of Love, Darkacuario y Andrómeda por sus lindas palabras que me llenan de entusiasmo para continuar, y también a aquellos lectores silenciosos ^^.**

**El próximo capítulo tratará sobre Shun y espero que esté listo a mediados de Febrero, hasta entonces.**


	4. Capítulo 25: Encontrando el camino

**Hola, al fin de regreso, sé que prometí actualizar en Febrero, pero no sé qué me pasó, no me dí ni cuenta y ya estábamos en Marzo, que rápido se pasa el tiempo, y lamentablemente se me acabaron las vacaciones. **

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 2.5 que es el complemento del capítulo anterior, ya que como dije anteriormente este fic es algo así como un paralelo, y el capítulo 2 era lo que pasó con June tras el robo de la armadura dorada, ahora corresponde la parte de Shun. Dado que empleo un par de palabritas en japonés, que son muy fáciles y quizás la mayoría conozca, igual dejo un pequeño diccionario para quién no las entienda, al final del fic, una última cosa, para este capítulo me base tanto en el manga como en el animé y saque mi propia versión sobre todo de la escena en que le entregan las partes de la armadura a Saori.**

**Bien, ya no molesto y dejo que disfruten de la lectura.**

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Este fanfiction fue creado sin fines de lucro.

Cualquier semejanza con personas reales vivas o muertas, o con otros fics es sólo coincidencia

Paralelamente.

Por Melpómene de Cáncer.

**Capitulo II.V**

** Encontrando el camino.**

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana en Isla Andrómeda, June dormía sumida en pesadillas. Mientras tanto, muy lejos, en Japón, eran ya las ocho, el sol hace poco había salido de su temporal descanso, Shun se encontraba en una amplia sala en la mansión Kido, llevaba puesta su armadura la cual estaba dañada, y en sus manos traía la pierna izquierda de la armadura dorada que puso sobre un escritorio, también estaban junto a él, Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga, se veían agotados y molestos, Ikki había ido demasiado lejos y los había humillado al robarse la armadura sin que pudieran hacer nada.

Pero estos pensamientos eran ajenos al Caballero de Andrómeda, quien por más que lo intentaba, no encontraba explicación alguna para la conducta de su hermano, apesadumbrado por los acontecimientos, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a sus compañeros.

- Ese idiota de Ikki, fue muy astuto al separar la armadura para poder llevársela – reclamaba Seiya.

- Ni siquiera sabemos en donde está su escondite, y con nuestras armaduras destrozadas es difícil que podamos hacerle frente- reflexionaba Shiryu en voz alta.

- _De todas formas, regresará por las partes que logramos quitarle, dijo que nos mataría, así que estamos contra el tiempo_- pensaba Hyoga, como siempre manteniendo la distancia entre ellos, aún no sabía con exactitud en quién confiar, lo habían enviado para matar a los que estaban delante de él, por usar las armaduras en beneficio propio, sin embargo, se había llevado grandes sorpresas durante el Torneo Galáctico, antes de tomar partido por alguien, debía tener claro quién estaba realmente a favor de los ideales por los que peleaban los Caballeros.

- ¡Maldito! ¿Qué rayos le pasó para que cambiara tanto? Ahora es el mismo demonio-

- Seiya ya basta- Shiryu miró en dirección a Shun, y el Pegaso comprendió que no debía seguir con su comentario.

- Lo siento Shun, yo…- trató de disculparse, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta de la sala se abrió dando paso a Saori seguida de Tatsumi.

- Veo que al fin han regresado ¿Dónde está la armadura?- preguntó agresivamente el mayordomo.

- Esto es todo lo que conseguimos- respondió Shiryu indicando el escritorio donde habían dejado las piezas rescatadas, los brazos y piernas de la armadura.

- ¡Inútiles! ¿Cómo se atreven a llegar sólo con cuatro partes? ¡Lárguense y no regresen hasta dar con la armadura completa!- ordenó el calvo con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Silencio Tatsumi!, tú no eres quien da las ordenes aquí- se impuso Saori.

- Pero Señorita…- el mayordomo iba a reclamar, sin embargo, no se atrevió a desobedecer a su señora.

- Haber recuperado estas piezas es mejor que tener nada, aún así estoy decepcionada de ustedes, creí que lograrían detener al Fénix y que traerían la armadura de regreso- comentó Saori con seriedad.

-¡Vaya! Ahora resulta que crees en nosotros- dijo con ironía Seiya- ¿Desde cuando que lo haces? ¡Ya sé!, desde que nos tratabas como esclavos cuando éramos niños, de seguro te pareció que era una buena manera de demostrar que creías en nosotros, o tal vez cuando nos obligaste a participar en este absurdo torneo, esa también era una forma de demostrar que nos tienes fe, aunque quizás crees en nosotros por que no tienes opción, después de todo ninguno de tus sirvientes sería capaz de recuperar el juguetito de tu abuelo-

-¡No le faltes el respeto a la Señorita!- Tatsumi intentó agredir a Seiya, pero el chico lo esquivó con facilidad, provocando que cayera.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto Tatsumi? ¿Vas a golpearme como lo hiciste con Ikki? Ven que no te tengo miedo- dijo con desprecio el joven, Tatsumi recordó la golpiza que le había dado el Caballero del Fénix en el Coliseo, ya no podía gobernar sobre esos mocosos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te arrepentiste? Así que prefieres ajustar cuentas con niños pequeños y no con un hombre hecho y derecho ¡eres un miserable!- se burló Seiya, y luego mirando a Saori continuó- no necesito que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, recuperaré las partes que faltan, pero quiero que sepas que no lo hago por ti, por tu abuelo, o por gratitud hacia ustedes, lo hago por que Ikki nos ha amenazado de muerte a todos y no permitiré que se salga con la suya, de todas formas, merecido se lo tienen tu abuelo y tú por habernos arruinado la vida- una sonora bofetada se escuchó en la sala, mientras los ojos de Saori se nublaban, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun observaban silenciosos la escena.

- No has cambiado ni un poco, sigues pensando que somos tus esclavos- murmuró Seiya con su mejilla adolorida, la chica al escuchar esas mordaces palabras, se sintió ofendida en lo más profundo, no tenía por que soportar las palabras de ese huérfano malagradecido, mucho menos delante de esos otros incompetentes, dando media vuelta se retiró de la habitación seguida de Tatsumi.

- No debiste ser tan cruel con ella- dijo Shun en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

- Se te pasó la mano Seiya- agregó Hyoga rompiendo su mutismo.

- Existen formas y momentos apropiados para decirlo, y este no era el indicado- Shiryu miró de forma reprobatoria al chico.

- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso no recuerdan todo lo que esa niña mimada nos hizo cuando éramos niños? Nunca olvidaré sus constantes humillaciones, y tú Hyoga, ¿Ya se te olvidó aquella vez que te hizo comer jabón por que no podías pronunciar bien el japonés creyéndose nuestra maestra?, Shiryu, a su malvado perro Akita le encantaba comerse tus zapatos y destrozar tus pantalones mientras ella se reía divertidísima, y Shun, si no es por Ikki, esa niñita te hubiera obligado a vestirte como mujer todos los días para jugar a la ceremonia del té contigo.

- Si lo recuerdo, y también que siempre me decía que si no le hacía caso, hablaría con su abuelo para separarme de Ikki, pero Seiya, aunque haya sido una niña muy cruel, es un ser humano con virtudes y defectos, y en este momento todo parece estar en su contra, no se si se lo merece o no, no soy quien para juzgarla, pero debemos estar todos unidos y no perder nuestro tiempo en peleas absurdas, sólo así lograremos superar todo lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? Si ella y su abuelo no hubieran enviado a Ikki a la Isla de la reina Muerte, nada de esto habría pasado- insistió Seiya.

- En eso tienes razón, Ikki no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, desde el principio me correspondía a mi ir por la armadura del Fénix- Shun habló con tanta aflicción, que Seiya no tuvo más remedio que pedirle una disculpa, el clima estaba bastante tenso, no servía de nada ponerse a discutir.

Por consejo de Shiryu, los cuatro salieron de la mansión, el chico se despidió prometiendo conseguir que repararan las armaduras del Dragón y de Pegaso, Shun le dijo a Seiya que tenía una cosa importante que hacer y se marchó. Mientras que este último, en vista que Hyoga había desaparecido, entró nuevamente a la residencia sin ningún ánimo, pero alguien debía quedarse en caso de que Ikki regresara por las piezas de la armadura que le habían arrebatado

Cansado y aburrido, el Caballero de Pegaso se tendió sobre el césped de uno de los jardines de la mansión, desde donde observaba como pasaban las nubes, pensaba en lo odiosa que era Saori, la única razón por la que tenía trato con ella era para poder encontrar a su hermana, de otro modo, se habría largado de la Fundación Graude desde el día que había regresado de Grecia, no le agradaba recibir órdenes de nadie, y mucho menos de esa "niña malcriada".

- ¡Seiya!- una voz interrumpió su meditación, el chico levantó su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Miho! ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar trabajando?- preguntó algo sorprendido.

- Quería saber si estabas bien, y pedí permiso para hacer algunas compras del orfanato- contestó la chica sentándose junto a Seiya.

- ¿Y cómo entraste a la mansión?- esto último inquietaba al chico ya que Miho estaba demasiado grande para meterse dentro del contenedor de basura y pasar inadvertida por los guardias de la entrada, como solía hacer cuando era pequeña.

- No tuve que hacer demasiado, cuando llegué había mucha gente de la prensa y el mayordomo de la señorita Kido les hizo entrar a la mansión, aproveche ese momento para ingresar- sonrió Miho.

- No me menciones a esa niña mimada- dijo Seiya con molestia.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó la chica con preocupación.

- Lo que sucede es que ella y su idiota mayordomo todavía creen que somos sus esclavos y que pueden darnos órdenes como se les antoje- se quejaba el chico.

- Entiendo como te sientes Seiya, pero tal vez la señorita Kido está muy alterada por el robo de la armadura.

- Lo dudo, siempre ha creído que es nuestra dueña y nosotros sus mascotas, pero si piensa que puede mandarme está muy equivocada.

- No deberías actuar así, a Seika no le gustaría, además la señorita Kido prometió ayudarte a encontrarla- le recordó Miho.

- ¿De cuando que la tratas con tanto respeto? Veo que ya se te olvidó cuando te descubrió en la mansión y le ordenó a su perro que te mordiera- dijo Seiya molesto.

- Seiya, has estado seis años fuera de Japón, ¿No has pensado que las personas pueden cambiar?- intentó persuadir la chica al Pegaso de la opinión que este tenía sobre Saori.

- Ella no, sigue igual- el chico se tendió nuevamente sobre el césped.

- Yo creo que estás equivocado, desde que murió el señor Kido, ella ha tenido que hacerse cargo de la Fundación, varias veces la vi en el orfanato y en una ocasión, incluso me pidió disculpas por lo del perro, ya no tiene siete años y ha tenido que madurar antes de tiempo, si eso no es cambiar, entonces no se que más puede ser- comentó Miho.

- ¿De verdad hizo eso?- Seiya miraba con incredulidad a su amiga.

- Sí, así es, por eso deberías tener un poco de paciencia con ella, trata de ser aunque sea un poco más amable, después de todo también pagó los gastos del hospital, y pidió permiso al director del orfanato para que me dejara ir a cuidarte.

- Lo del hospital lo imaginaba, me hirieron en su torneo, pero lo de conseguir permiso para que me cuidaras, me tiene sin palabras- Seiya estaba sorprendido por la acción de Saori, cuando eran niños, la chica parecía odiar a Miho, y siempre que la sorprendía intentando ver al pequeño, se las arreglaba para sacarla de la mansión- eso amerita darle las gracias de alguna manera ¿pero cómo?- pensó Seiya en voz alta.

- Si la ayudas a encontrar la armadura dorada, estoy segura que quedarás a mano con ella- dijo Miho optimista.

- Sí Miho, pero no es tan fácil, no hay ninguna pista que nos pueda ayudar a dar con el paradero de Ikki.

- Seiya, tu nunca te das por vencido, sé que lograras encontrar alguna cosa- sonrió la chica.

- No quedó ningún rastro, ni de su cosmos, o huellas… Miho…- de repente el chico pareció recordar algo.

- ¿Qué pasa Seiya?- la muchacha miró con extrañeza la reacción de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo el perro de Saori podía encontrarte cada vez que venías a la mansión?

- No lo sé, tal vez por que percibía que tenía miedo, quizás por mi olor- respondió reflexiva Miho.

- ¡Eso es! ¡El olor! Ikki para robar la armadura tuvo que haber tocado la caja, si consigo un perro lo suficientemente entrenado, podría dar con Ikki por su olor- Seiya se puso inmediatamente de pie.

- Pero ¿Cómo conseguirás un perro Seiya?- a Miho le parecía una idea un tanto extraña, pero estaba acostumbrada a que de Seiya se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

- La policía debe tener muchos, pediré uno a nombre de la Fundación Graude y tal vez podamos encontrar algo- el chico iba a retirarse, pero su amiga lo detuvo.

- Espera, ¿No crees que deberías consultarlo con la señorita Kido? – aconsejó.

- No hay tiempo para eso, cuanto antes llegue ese perro, mucho mejor, gracias Miho- y dándole un fugaz abrazo, Seiya se fue corriendo a la mansión para llamar por teléfono a la policía.

- Buena suerte Seiya- dijo la chica en voz baja, mientras el muchacho se alejaba.

* * *

Hyoga había observado a la distancia cómo Shiryu se marchaba con las armaduras del Dragón y de Pegaso, y apenas Seiya entró a la mansión, se decidió a seguir al Caballero de Andrómeda.

El Caballero del Cisne tenía fuertes razones para seguir a Shun, su naturaleza era bastante desconfiada, y no estaba tan seguro de que el Caballero del Fénix actuara por cuenta propia junto a los Caballeros Negros, sospechaba que tal vez el Santo de Andrómeda era su cómplice, y que tras la imagen de niño bueno, nadie pensaría que él tenía algo que ver con el robo de la armadura, después de todo los lazos de sangre podían llegar a ser muy fuertes, y Shun e Ikki no debían ser la excepción, de todas formas debía salir de la duda.

Siguió al chico, hasta un frondoso bosque en las cercanías de la mansión.

- _¿Qué vino a hacer a este lugar? Quizás sea su punto de encuentro con Ikki_- pensó, en ese momento se percató de un enorme árbol que tenía en su corteza una multitud de marcas de puñetazos, por el tamaño de estos, Hyoga dedujo que pertenecían a los puños de un niño, pero ¿Qué tenía que ver ese árbol con Shun e Ikki?, siguió observando con sigilo, esperando que el Caballero del Fénix apareciera, pero nada de eso sucedió, el Caballero de Andrómeda miraba las marcas como si recordara alguna cosa, se vislumbraba en él una expresión bastante nostálgica.

- _Creo que me equivoqué-_pensó el Caballero del Cisne, iba a marcharse dejando a Shun sumido en sus recuerdos, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona en ese lugar, al voltear vió a un sujeto que llevaba una armadura exactamente igual a la de él, con la sola diferencia de que era de color negro, cruzó un par de palabras con Shun y luego comenzó a atacarlo sin piedad.

El Caballero de Andrómeda no estaba en condiciones de sostener ninguna pelea en ese momento, estaba completamente agotado, se había enfrentado con Jabu el día anterior, luego fue atacado por su hermano, después tuvo que ir tras la armadura, no había dormido, tampoco había comido cosa alguna, a eso se le sumaba el estado de aflicción en que se encontraba por lo sucedido con Ikki, el desgaste emocional le estaba jugando en contra, por eso para el Cisne Negro fue tan fácil congelar la cadena de Andrómeda, estaba más que claro que si el Caballero no estaba bien, la armadura no obedecería, eso podía costarle la vida.

En vista de que no era un traidor y que estaba en peligro, Hyoga decidió intervenir, así fue como terminó enfrentándose al Cisne Negro, de paso comprobando una parte de su poder, en medio de la batalla apareció Seiya con el perro que había pedido a la policía, y después el combate se vió interrumpido por la aparición de los otros tres Caballeros Negros, los cuales se retiraron tan misteriosamente como habían aparecido.

No cabía la menor duda de que Ikki era muy peligroso, al igual que esos extraños caballeros que estaban bajo sus órdenes. Hyoga finalmente se convenció de que su lugar era estar junto a Seiya, Shiryu y Shun, y hacer lo posible por reestablecer la paz.

* * *

Shunrei esperaba impaciente el regreso de Shiryu en una habitación de estilo japonés, sentada de rodillas junto a una mesa, la esposa del dueño de la hostería donde se encontraba, le había llevado un poco de té, ya que la chica se veía muy pálida y afligida, se lamentaba haber permitido que el Caballero del Dragón partiera sin su armadura tras los Caballeros Negros, pero después de su último combate había quedado severamente dañada y, como alguna vez le había dicho el anciano maestro Dohko , el deber de un Santo de Atenea iba más allá que la propia vida.

- _Casi mueres hace poco más de dos días_- pensaba, recordando la increíble pelea contra el Caballero de Pegaso. En ese momento la corredera que separaba la habitación de Shunrei con el pasillo principal se abrió, dando paso a un fatigado Shiryu.

- ¡Shiryu!- la chica se puso de pie para ir al encuentro del muchacho.

- Estoy bien Shunrei, no te preocupes- dijo quitándose las cajas de las armaduras del Dragón y de Pegaso.

- Estaba preocupada por ti, te ves agotado ¿Quieres un poco de té?-

En un principio, Shiryu iba a decir que no, pero al ver los ojos llenos de preocupación de Shunrei, aceptó de inmediato. El era conciente de que la chica no lo había pasado muy bien desde que había llegado a Japón, el anciano maestro estaba gravemente enfermo, luego él casi muere en el torneo galáctico y después se roban la armadura dorada, podía ver que Shunrei no había descansado como le había prometido, ya que el futon de la habitación estaba intacto, de nada había servido recomendarle que lo esperara en ese lugar, en vez de la Fundación Graude, donde podía correr peligro, por otro lado sentía que debía salir cuanto antes rumbo a China para visitar a su maestro, y luego partir tras aquella persona que podría reparar las armaduras.

- Ahora que han robado la armadura, no regresaras a Rozan ¿Verdad?- preguntó Shunrei con timidez mientras servía el té para Shiryu.

- De eso quería hablarte, debemos viajar en seguida para ver al maestro- contestó el chico.

- Pero no has descansado ni un poco desde que saliste del hospital, por lo menos duerme unos minutos- insistió Shunrei.

- No hay tiempo para eso, después de ver al maestro debo partir a Jamir a buscar a aquel sujeto que puede reparar las armaduras del Dragón y de Pegaso- Shiryu se puso rápidamente de pie tras beber de un sólo sorbo el té.

- Entonces nuevamente te marcharás- dijo la chica apesadumbrada, el joven Dragón no quería verla deprimida, pero no podía renunciar a su deber de Santo de Atenea, con Ikki y los Caballeros Negros en libertad, la paz y la justicia se veían seriamente amenazadas, y él cómo Caballero no podía permitir que eso sucediera, aunque Shunrei fuera muy importante en su vida, debía velar por todos, y no por una sola persona.

- Cuando los problemas terminen, regresaré- dijo finalmente para no preocuparla más.

- ¿Lo prometes?- preguntó ella afligida.

- Claro, lo prometo, ahora debemos partir, podemos dormir un poco durante el viaje- Shiryu tomó nuevamente las cajas que contenían las armaduras, mientras Shunrei iba por sus cosas, y juntos, una vez pagada la cuenta de la hostería, salieron rumbo a China.

Distintos pensamientos se apoderaban de la mente de cada uno, por un lado Shiryu tenía el tiempo en su contra, debía cuanto antes conseguir que repararan las armaduras, y así poder atrapar a Ikki, además deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que su maestro no muriera, por lo menos hasta que él llegara para poder despedirse.

En cambio Shunrei, se sentía inquieta, primero por que le había mentido a Shiryu con respecto al maestro, el no se encontraba enfermo, hubiera querido decirle la verdad al chico, pero debía hacer caso a lo que el anciano le había ordenado, por otro lado tenía el presentimiento de que todo aquello era el comienzo de algo mucho más grande, y que vería muchas veces más a Shiryu correr tras su deber de Caballero. Instintivamente tomó la mano del muchacho, este no dijo cosa alguna, pero la mano de Shunrei entrelazada a la de él, producía una agradable sensación.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, procurando guardar cada detalle de ese momento, tiempos difíciles e inciertos se venían sobre ellos, la calidez de sus manos era lo único que en ese instante podían compartir.

* * *

Las horas se habían pasado volando, y entre tantos conflictos, nadie se percató de que había que comer, cuando el estómago de Seiya comenzó a gruñir descaradamente, Hyoga y Shun se dieron cuenta de que no habían probado bocado desde el día anterior.

El Caballero de Pegaso se marchó a ver a Miho al orfanato, ya que no estaba de ánimos para toparse con Saori, mientras tanto el Cisne y Andrómeda se quedaron vigilando en la mansión.

- Sólo quedamos nosotros ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Hyoga a Shun.

- La verdad, no mucha- contestó el chico.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, yo si tengo, iré a la cocina a ver que hay ¿me acompañas?- Hyoga después de ver que el Caballero de Andrómeda no era un traidor, se sentía algo culpable de haber sospechado de él.

- Claro- aceptó Shun, no muy animado.

El Caballero del Cisne, siempre, desde muy pequeño, tuvo una actitud distante hacia el resto de sus compañeros en la mansión Kido, ello principalmente por el hecho de que sabía que todos eran hijos de Mitsumasa, al igual que él. El pequeño ruso en ese entonces no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que ese hombre tan frío fuera su padre, y mucho menos que todos esos otros niños fueran sus medio hermanos. Por otro lado su condición de extranjero acentuaba más las hostilidades con los otros niños, y en particular el hecho de que fuera ruso, ya que el nacionalismo surgido a raíz de la Guerra Ruso-Japonesa hacía muchísimos años, aún era evidente, sobre todo en los más pequeños, ya que como en toda guerra, permanecía en sus mentes la idea heredada de sus padres y profesores, de que los japoneses eran lo héroes y los rusos los villanos. Pero Shun era distinto, para el pequeño peliverde, Hyoga era un niño como todos los demás, sólo que no hablaba bien el japonés y se confundía al leer kanji, por eso pese a que el rubio trataba de mantenerse alejado del resto, Shun siempre intentaba ser amable con él, sin ningún resultado, pero Hyoga, jamás olvidó el gesto amable del niño, y por eso sentía que debía devolverle la mano, aunque sólo fuera tratando de subirle el ánimo.

En cuanto entraron a la amplia cocina de la mansión, Hyoga se dirigió directamente al refrigerador para ver que había.

- ¿No crees que es un poco maleducado hurgar en el refrigerador de Saori sin su permiso?- le reprochó Shun.

- No creo que lo note, además en su papel de niña buena me dijo que considerara que "estoy en mi casa"- respondió el rubio despreocupadamente.

- ¡Mira esto! ¡Onigiri! En Siberia las extrañé- Hyoga sacó varias y las puso en un plato- ahora algo de beber, a ver que tenemos aquí, jugo de piña, con esto bastará.

El chico sacó dos vasos y sirvió jugo para Shun y para él, luego tomó asiento y comenzó a devorar las onigiri.

- Están buenas, la anciana Sora sigue cocinando de maravilla ¿Seguro que no quieres?- Shun se tentó con la comida, la de Isla Andrómeda no era mala, pero extrañaba los platillos de su país, y al regresar la anciana cocinera de la mansión sólo preparaba comida europea a pedido de Saori.

- Tomaré una, pero sólo para probar- dijo con algo de timidez, se sentía como delincuente sacando comida sin la autorización de la dueña de la mansión, pero al probar la primera onigiri no pudo dejar de sacar otra y otra- tienes razón, están muy buenas.

- Te lo dije, por cierto, me sorprendió ver que defendieras a Saori delante de Seiya en la mañana, lo que él dijo no distaba mucho de la realidad- comentó el chico rubio.

- Lo sé, pero por mucha verdad que haya en sus palabras, Seiya nunca mide lo que dice y dada la delicadeza de la situación su comentario estaba de sobra- respondió Shun bebiendo un poco de jugo.

- De todas maneras me sorprende el cambio de actitud de Saori, cuando regresé de Siberia se portó muy amable, aunque me di cuenta que fingía, pero ahora se ve destrozada, y su juego de "niñita correcta" se acabó- reflexionó Hyoga.

- Es verdad, pero no creo que la Saori que hemos visto hasta ahora sea la verdadera, ¿No te ha pasado que delante de ella te sientes extraño? Como si ella fuera muy importante- Shun recordaba la extraña mirada que a veces solía aparecer en el rostro de la chica.

- Ahora que lo dices, sí, he tenido esa sensación, pero debe ser por eso de que es la nieta de…- por un instante Hyoga iba a referirse a Mitsumasa Kido como su padre, pero alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, no era el momento adecuado para que Shun y los demás se enteraran de eso, los ánimos no estaban para más sorpresas- el hombre que nos adoptó.

El ruso se comió la última onigiri que quedaba en el plato.

- Oye, no te has quitado esa armadura desde ayer, creo que deberías ir a descansar y curar la herida en tu hombro- aconsejó el rubio.

- Es cierto, con todo lo que ha pasado lo había olvidado- Shun se puso de pie para ir a su habitación, al llegar a la puerta de la cocina escuchó la voz de Hyoga.

- Oye Shun, no debes culparte por lo de Ikki, cada uno sigue su propio camino y esto es lo que Ikki ha elegido, lo demás sólo son excusas- el peliverde miró con tristeza al ruso, le costaba creer que su hermano hubiera tomado un mal camino por que así lo deseaba, sin responder se marchó de la cocina.

Subir cada peldaño de la enorme escalera de la mansión, se volvió un suplicio interminable para Shun, parecía que por más que avanzaba, no lograba llegar al tercer piso, donde se encontraba la habitación que Saori había destinado para él.

Estaba cansado, su hombro le dolía, pero no más que su corazón.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó hermano? ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?- se preguntaba una y mil veces, sin encontrar respuesta – De haber sabido que esto pasaría, nunca habría aceptado que partieras a la Isla de la Reina Muerte en mi lugar, todo esto es por mi culpa ¿Qué debo hacer para que vuelvas a ser el de antes?.

Por fin había logrado llegar al segundo piso, antes de continuar subiendo, se topó con una puerta de corredera, la única en toda la mansión, Shun sin pensarlo mucho la abrió, y encontró una amplia sala, cuyo piso estaba cubierto por tatami, además había distintos tipos de armas, todas propias de un samurai, pero lo que captó la atención del Santo de Andrómeda fue una armadura que estaba acomodada en una esquina y un altar en donde descansaba una vieja Katana, él recordaba ese lugar, hace muchos años, Tatsumi, entrenándolos para que aprendieran kendo, obligó a Ikki y a Shun a que limpiaran el salón al finalizar la clase…

_- El señor Tatsumi es muy malo- se lamentaba un pequeño Shun fregando de punta a cabo el piso del salón._

_- Hermano, somos huérfanos, ninguna persona será amable ni nos tratará bien, debemos valernos por nosotros mismos- respondió Ikki mientras ordenaba las armas que habían ocupado en el entrenamiento._

_- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el pequeño._

_- Por que no tenemos padres ni un hogar donde vivir, es como si nos hubieran rechazado por algo que hicimos, nadie nos ayuda de verdad, sólo nos dan caridad, pero Shun no es bueno vivir de esta manera- explicó el hermano mayor._

_- Entonces ¿Es malo que el señor Kido nos haya adoptado?- Shun se preguntaba cómo eso podía ser malo, al menos tenía un techo, comida y a su hermano._

_- No es totalmente malo, pero no podemos depender de ese señor toda la vida, los hombres debemos vivir con honor- dijo con seriedad Ikki._

_- ¿Honor?- esa palabra a pesar de ser tan corta, sonaba importante y cargada de una gran responsabilidad, así lo sintió Shun en aquel momento, aunque ignoraba lo que significaba- Y ¿eso qué es?_

_- Honor, bueno, honor es…- Ikki trataba de encontrar la forma correcta de explicarle a su hermanito lo que esa palabra quería decir, pero su cerebro parecía estar completamente en blanco, mientras Shun lo miraba impaciente esperando una respuesta, fue en ese momento cuando el peliazul fijó sus ojos en la armadura de samurai que se encontraba en una esquina del salón- ¿Ves esa armadura de samurai?_

_- Todos los días, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver la armadura con esa palabra?- el pequeño no podía encontrar la relación entre ambas cosas._

_- Para los samurai, el vivir con honor y pelear por él era algo muy importante, cuando perdían un combate, cuando eran ofendidos por otros o cuando no eran capaces de valerse por sí mismos perdían su honor- Shun se había acercado a Ikki quién estaba frente a la armadura, este último miró fijamente al pequeño- Hermano, cuando dejas que los otros niños se burlen de ti, o cuando dependes en exceso de otras personas, al igual que un samurai, pierdes tu honor. Honor es vivir sin que nadie te pase a llevar, pero tú tampoco debes ofender a los demás, debes tener una vida recta de la cual no te avergüences, eso es lo único que nos queda a los huérfanos, somos como un samurai, peleando cada día por sobrevivir en este mundo que nos ha dado la espalda, cada día debemos pelear por nuestro honor._

_Las palabras de su hermano mayor sonaban tan bonitas, llenas de fuerza y ánimo, cómo si tuvieran un enorme poder escondido, Shun hubiera deseado ser en ese momento un samurai, y luchar codo a codo junto con Ikki para poder sobrevivir con eso llamado honor._

_- Ikki, y ¿Qué pasaba cuando un samurai perdía su honor?- preguntó con curiosidad el pequeño._

_- Debía recuperarlo- contestó Ikki observando intrigado el kabuto de la armadura._

_- Y eso ¿Cómo se hacía?- el pequeño necesitaba saberlo, en caso que llegara a perder su honor, debía saber como recuperarlo, así su hermano no se avergonzaría de él._

_- Seppuku- respondió el peliazul sombriamente…_

- Seppuku, es decir, suicidio- Shun se acercó cuidadosamente al altar, tomó la Katana por su saya y la desenvainó, observó el arma por unos segundos con nerviosismo, había un completo ritual para cometer seppuku, pero él no recordaba cómo hacerlo en esos momentos, el filo reflejaba su pálido y cansado rostro, ¿Acaso ese era su destino? ¿Morir para expiar las culpas de él y de Ikki? Sin embargo, eso no era garantía alguna de que su hermano regresara al buen camino, envainó la Katana y la puso de vuelta sobre el altar- ¿Cambiaste por que perdiste tu honor hermano? O quizás, el que lo perdió fui yo, por permitir que tú cumplieras con mi destino, tal vez si tú pudieras tomar mi vida, el honor de los dos quedaría reestablecido, y serías nuevamente el buen hermano que yo conocí.

En ese momento, las melancólicas notas de un piano comenzaron a resonar por toda la mansión, Shun abandonó el salón de la armadura, y atraído por la melodía, caminó por el extenso pasillo del segundo piso, hasta llegar a una sala cuya puerta estaba entreabierta.

La sonata Claro de Luna de Beethoven sonaba con profunda tristeza, Saori confusa por el robo de la armadura, enfadada por el grosero comportamiento de Seiya, y dolida por las horribles cosas que escribía la prensa sobre la Fundación Graude, se había retirado a su habitación a descansar por unos minutos, pidiéndole a Tatsumi que no la molestara, cuando al fin se encontró sola, se dio cuenta que era imposible para ella en ese momento tomar un respiro, y finalmente se dirigió al salón donde se encontraba el piano, en donde muchas veces había compartido momentos agradables con su abuelo.

Para despejar su mente, decidió tocar la primera pieza que viniera a su cabeza, fue así que la famosa melodía emergió de sus delicados dedos, la música siempre tuvo un efecto tranquilizador en ella cuando estaba triste, y su abuelo trataba siempre de dedicar algo de su tiempo para escuchar a la chica interpretando diversas piezas musicales.

Tan absorta se encontraba, dejándose llevar por Beethoven, permitiendo que aquellos pensamientos que la atormentaban, se marcharan junto con el sonido de las notas, que no se dio cuenta cuando el Santo de Andrómeda entró en la habitación.

Shun observó a Saori, mientras esta continuaba tocando el piano. La visión de la chica inclinada sobre aquel instrumento, con expresión serena y solemne, le pareció bella, totalmente distinta a la egocéntrica, despótica y desdeñosa Saori de siempre.

- _¿Será esta la verdadera Saori?-_ se preguntó mientras la miraba, y nuevamente volvió a sentir que la chica frente a él era muy importante, y que por alguna extraña razón debía protegerla de algo o de alguien. La música había terminado, y Saori, con sorpresa, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola en el salón, e inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con hostilidad, el drástico cambio de actitud desconcertó a Shun por completo, razón por la cual no pudo responder a la pregunta que le hizo Saori.

- ¿Vienes a insultarme al igual que Seiya? ¿O vienes a reírte por que tú hermano robó la armadura dorada?- preguntó la chica disimulando la amargura dentro de ella.

- No, yo, sólo, escuché que tocaban el piano y vine a ver quien era- el chico no hallaba qué contestar, Saori se veía demasiado alterada.

- Entonces ya no tienes nada más que hacer aquí, puedes retirarte- inmediatamente se puso de pie, en señal de que saldría de la habitación.

- Saori, espera- Shun la detuvo, desde que la vio tocando el piano, sentía que debía pedir una disculpa, sin darle tiempo de decir alguna cosa, se arrodilló delante de ella, apoyando su frente sobre el frío piso del salón.

- Perdón Saori, mi hermano al robar la armadura del señor Kido, ha deshonrado a tu familia y a la mía, mi honor ha sido manchado, sólo tú puedes decirme qué debo hacer para recuperarlo- esto último salió sin siquiera haberlo pensado, Shun se preguntaba por qué lo había dicho, pero ya era tarde, no podía retractarse. Saori por otro lado estaba sorprendida por la actitud del joven, no esperaba que uno de los huérfanos que había adoptado su abuelo supiera en lo más mínimo lo que significaba el honor, mucho menos el hermano del delincuente que se había llevado la armadura, ¿Qué debía hacer en esa situación? Un líder yakuza le habría pedido que se cortara un dedo de la mano, pero ella no era un yakuza, pedirle el suicidio le parecía una estupidez, además el chico le servía más vivo que muerto, mientras buscaba una respuesta, sintió que algo se apoderaba de su ser, su mirada cambió totalmente y las palabras comenzaron a fluir por sí solas.

- Levántate Caballero de Andrómeda, sólo existe una forma de limpiar tu honor, y esa es que traigas la armadura dorada de regreso, pero también debes saber que no eres tú quien debe pagar por los errores del Caballero del Fénix, él ha elegido su propio camino y sólo él puede enmendarlo-

Por extraño que pareciera, las palabras de Saori resultaron ser reconfortantes para Shun, y como si de una orden se tratase, el chico se puso de pie.

- Gracias Saori- respondió, y luego se retiró del salón.

La chica lo vio marcharse, una vez que lo hubo perdido de vista, caminó por el pasillo y entró en el salón de la armadura, sacó la Katana del altar y se la llevó a su habitación.

Una vez en ella, la chica se sentó sobre su cama, observó con detalle el decorado de la saya de la Katana, dorados crisantemos se vislumbraban en la madera de magnolio lacado, las palabras de su abuelo acudieron a su mente en aquel momento.

"_Esta armadura del período Edo, fue un regalo del Emperador Tokugawa a la familia Kido, por ello la saya de la Katana lleva tallado los crisantemos, símbolo del Emperador. El Crisantemo, Saori, representa la sabiduría, es esta virtud la que debe acompañarte durante toda tu vida, con sabiduría no hay problema que no puedas resolver, por terrible que este sea, recuérdalo siempre, por que llegará un día en que necesitarás de ella, más que de cualquier otra cualidad, sin embargo, si te sientes perdida, déjate guiar por las estrellas, ellas siempre te indicarán el camino y las respuestas que debes seguir"._

- ¿Crisantemos?, ¿Sabiduría?, ¿Estrellas? Nada de eso tiene que ver conmigo, Shun ha dicho que ha perdido su honor, pero no más que yo, prometí en tu lecho de muerte, que cumpliría con tu voluntad abuelo, y seguí tus instrucciones al pie de la letra, para que desde donde estuvieras, te sintieses orgulloso de mi, pero todo ha fracasado, se han robado tu armadura, y no pude cumplir con tu último deseo ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?, ¿Cómo la sabiduría y las estrellas pueden ayudarme? Si tan sólo pudiera volver a escuchar por una vez más tus consejos, tal vez encontraría la forma de recuperar mi honor ante ti- Saori lloró amargamente, se recostó sobre su cama abrazada a la Katana, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver a Mitsumasa, él siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para guiarla, como también una cálida sonrisa que le hacía sentir que no estaba sola.

- Abuelo, te necesito- dijo entre lágrimas, fue entonces que recordó el planetario en la azotea de la mansión, cuando empezó a organizar el Torneo Galáctico, había dejado de visitarlo ya que no le alcanzaba el tiempo, ese era uno de los lugares que más disfrutaba junto a su abuelo, oyéndolo hablar de las constelaciones y de mitología, si había un lugar donde el espíritu de su abuelo podía acudir en su ayuda, de seguro sería ese. Inmediatamente se puso de pie, y se dirigió raudamente a aquel lugar.

* * *

Había escuchado alguna vez, que "la ducha era el lavadero del alma", pero en ese momento, después de tomar un baño, su mente había salido más confundida aún.

- Hyoga y Saori dicen que Ikki es el responsable de sus propias acciones, pero en ese caso, yo también soy responsable de las mías, y una persona, mi propio hermano ha tomado el camino del mal, cuando en el fondo, ese debió ser mi destino, eso me convierte en culpable ¿Qué debo hacer?- reflexionaba Shun mientras se ponía ropa interior, siguiendo el consejo del Cisne, procedió a curar las heridas que le habían hecho Ikki y el Cisne Negro.

- _Era menos difícil hacer esto cuando estaba con June_- pensaba mientras vendaba su hombro, luego terminó de vestirse, pronto llegaría la hora de la cena, aunque no tenía ánimos de bajar a la cocina.

Se acomodó frente a un pequeño escritorio junto a su cama, y tomando una hoja en blanco comenzó a escribir lo que parecía ser una carta, pero pasados algunos minutos arrugó el papel y lo arrojó a un papelero. Cogió otra hoja e intentó escribir nuevamente, sin embargo, volvió a tirar a la basura lo que había avanzado, trató tres veces más, pero el destino de aquellas palabras siempre fue el basurero.

- No puedo contarle esto, de seguro se preocupará y quizás intente venir hasta Japón, no puedo interrumpir el entrenamiento de June- en un principio, Shun creía que si le escribía a la amazona, mientras le explicaba lo sucedido, podría él mismo desahogarse de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero a medida que avanzaba en su carta, se daba cuenta que no podía molestarla para contar solamente tragedias, ya bastantes problemas tenía la chica con su entrenamiento para convertirse en Caballero, lo de Ikki tenía que resolverlo él mismo sin involucrar a nadie, menos a su querida amiga.

- ¿Qué me dirías si estuvieras aquí June?- se preguntó el Santo de Andrómeda, y, casi por arte de magia, un recuerdo reciente llegó a su mente…

_La tenía frente a él, con la eterna pálida máscara que le impedía ver su rostro, tenía tanto que decirle en aquel momento, agradecerle su amistad y preocupación durante aquellos seis años. Las despedidas no eran fáciles, pero formaban parte de la vida, y él lo tenía más que asumido, sin embargo, le costaba articular las palabras que quería expresar._

_- El capitán Mizuno dijo que te llevaría si trabajas como uno más de sus hombres- escuchó decir a la chica._

_- Sí- contestó él- June, ojala puedas convertirte en Caballero pronto._

_- Gracias- fue la única palabra que salió de ella, Shun se sentía como un tonto, quería despedirse de otra manera, no decir esas palabras tan formales. Pero el Otohime-maru zarparía pronto a Japón, sólo estaban esperando a que él subiera._

_- Debo irme, adiós- sonrió gentilmente, y luego comenzó a subir por la estrecha escalera del barco, fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz de June llamándolo._

_- ¡Shun! ¡Si algo sale mal en Japón, si tu hermano no ha sobrevivido, debes seguir luchando por ti mismo! ¡Debes seguir tu propio camino! ¡Y recuerda que siempre habrá un lugar para ti en esta isla! ¡Sayonara!._

_Sayonara, había dicho sayonara, esa palabra significaba adiós, un adiós definitivo, él mismo se la había enseñado, pero, ¿de verdad era un adiós para siempre?_

_- ¡No digas eso June! volveremos a vernos, no vuelvas a decirme Sayonara- gritó._

_- ¿Entonces qué debo decir?- preguntó la chica desde el muelle._

_-__**¡**__Iterashai!, ¡significa ve con cuidado o regresa pronto! Pero debes esperar a que te diga Itekimasu que significa ya me voy!- ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, esa era la última lección de japonés para June, mientras el Otohime-maru se movía lentamente, desacoplándose del muelle._

_- ¡June-san! ¡Itekimasu!- se despidió finalmente Shun, dedicándole una gran sonrisa, la chica se inclinó como tantas veces la había explicado el Caballero de Andrómeda que eran los formalismos en su país._

_- ¡Iterashai!- fue lo último que escuchó de ella, y quedó grabado en sus oídos mientras la isla desaparecía de su vista… _

- Debo luchar por mi mismo, encontrar mi propio camino- Shun se puso de pie, y caminó en dirección a la ventana de la habitación- Tienes razón June, pero ¿Cómo puedo encontrar ese camino si me siento perdido?

El atardecer que le ofrecía gentilmente la vista desde su ventana, le recordaba Isla Andrómeda, las tonalidades eran similares, pero en ese preciso momento, debía ser cerca de las dos de la tarde en aquel lugar, el maestro Albiore debía estar reposando el almuerzo junto con sus compañeros, mientras que las amazonas debían estar haciendo lo mismo en su cabaña, refugiándose del inclemente sol que se erguía sobre la isla, con toda seguridad, el Santo de Cefeo debía estar contando alguna anécdota que pudiera servirles como consejo en el futuro, cuando todos se hayan convertido en Caballeros.

Shun recordó cuanto le gustaba esa hora del día, el momento en que los golpes se detenían, dando paso a un momento de paz, las rivalidades mágicamente se olvidaban, y todos los chicos, en silencio, disfrutaban de la comida y de las enseñanzas de su maestro, todos callados con la boca llena, y los ojos muy abiertos, pendientes de Albiore, incluso Mateo quien rara vez se quedaba callado, incluso durante los entrenamientos, ponía total atención…

"_Cuando era niño, y vivía en La Rioja, en Argentina, me enfadé con mi madre por que preparó una comida que no me gustaba, como no quería comer, ella me castigó, y aprovechando la hora de la siesta decidí huir de casa. Sin que lo notaran, saqué un poco de pan y llene una cantimplora con agua, y salí lejos de mi hogar por primera vez, camine mucho, y así se me hizo de noche, luego, al tratar de regresar, me di cuenta que me había perdido, donde quiera que miraba estaba completamente oscuro, y sólo tropezaba con los viñedos que tenía alrededor"._

"_Estaba sólo en mitad del campo y no sabía como volver a mi casa, para colmo el frío de la pampa por la noche, se estaba haciendo notar, me dio mucho miedo, no había luna que me iluminara, y escuchaba aullidos de los perros de otros campesinos de los alrededores, podía haber alguna fiera cerca, o dar con alguna quebrada y caer, no sabía que hacer, y distintos pensamientos trágicos se apoderaron de mi mente"._

"_Finalmente me senté en el mismo lugar donde estaba, respiré profundamente para calmarme y traté de recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí, los ruidos de los animales me asustaban así que intenté concentrarme, y aunque no recordé el camino de regreso, en medio de mi calma logré escuchar los gritos de mi padre llamándome, en un principio creí que podía ser un fantasma, pero poco a poco reconocí su voz, rápidamente me puse de pie y grité con todas mis fuerzas que viniera a buscarme, hasta que apareció montado a caballo, iluminado con una lámpara a nafta, me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a casa, al día siguiente me regañaron y tuve que ayudar a limpiar el potrero por una semana, pero de eso aprendí dos cosas, la primera fue que debía siempre obedecer a mi madre y así no tendría problemas, la segunda, y creo que es la que puede serles de utilidad algún día, es que si llegan a sentir que están perdidos y no saben como seguir adelante, y encontrar el camino, respiren, cálmense y concéntrense, así la mente se abrirá para poder escuchar las respuestas que les ayudarán a salir del problema"…_

Shun cerró sus ojos y respiró el aire del atardecer, recordando las palabras de su maestro.

- Sólo puedo recuperar el honor de mi familia encontrando la armadura dorada y devolvérsela a Saori, sólo puedo recuperar mi honor trayendo de vuelta a mi hermano, y sólo puedo recuperar a mi hermano si logro hacer que su odio desaparezca, dado que soy en parte la razón de ese odio, mi muerte es la única manera de salvarlo, Andrómeda es mi constelación y representa el sacrificio, haré eso por ti Ikki, lo siento June, si era un adiós para siempre- En ese momento, Shun tomó la decisión de seguir junto a Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga, para encontrar al Caballero del Fénix, pero en cuanto descubrieran donde se escondía, seguiría sólo en su camino para entregar su vida a cambio de que Ikki volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, y el chico logró vislumbrar a Saori.

- Lo siento ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó.

- Claro- respondió el peliverde extrañado de que ella estuviera en su habitación.

- Quería saber cómo te sientes ¿Quieres que te vea algún médico?- preguntó con algo de timidez la chica.

- Estoy bien, gracias ¿Jabu y Nachi cómo se encuentran?- a Shun le preocupaba la salud de los otros Caballeros atacados por su hermano.

- Ellos están bien, afortunadamente el entrenamiento de caballero les ha permitido resistir el ataque del Fénix, incluso Nachi a quien ya le dieron el alta en Psiquiatría- Saori se acercó a Shun y lo miró por unos segundos, no se parecía en nada a Ikki, eso pensaba, pero no era a lo que venía- La cena estará en unos minutos, me gustaría que me acompañaras en el salón principal.

Eso si era extraño para Shun, desde que había regresado, su lugar en la mansión siempre había sido la cocina, junto con los otros chicos, como un sirviente más, pero ahora, la misma Saori lo estaba invitando a comer con ella.

- Si no quieres, te entiendo, puedo pedir que te traigan la cena a tu habitación- La chica iba a retirarse, en vista de que Shun no respondía ninguna cosa.

- Estaré en unos minutos en el salón- escuchó decir finalmente al Caballero de Andrómeda, alegre por ello, se despidió con una sonrisa del chico, y salió de la habitación.

- _Saori está tratando de cambiar, esa es buena señal, aún en estos tiempos difíciles-_ pensó Shun por unos momentos, y dándose prisa, bajó en dirección al salón, donde ya se encontraban Saori y Hyoga, no podía ser descortés con su anfitriona, y a pesar de las onigiri, y de la pena, todavía tenía mucha hambre.

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche se había apoderado de Tokyo, Seiya se encontraba en el orfanato cenando con Miho y los niños, mientras que Hyoga, Shun y Saori, comían silenciosamente en la mansión sin Kido sin saber de qué conversar, Shiryu y Shunrei habían llegado a Hong Kong, y se disponían a continuar su viaje esa misma noche, hacia la región de Rozan, por otro lado, June en Isla Andrómeda, entrenaba arduamente a pleno sol, bajo el intenso calor, para no defraudar a su maestro.

Todos sin excepción, tenían algo que hacer, aunque la situación era difícil, la vida para todos ellos debía seguir su curso, una vida paralela a la de los demás, que en algún momento se cruzaría fugazmente, para luego volver a separarse de aquellas personas importantes.

Ikki por su lado, estaba sentado en el mismo acantilado en el que un par de horas antes había distribuido las partes de la armadura dorada entre los Caballeros Negros, parecía estar meditando algo importante, pero ninguno de sus hombres tuvo el valor suficiente para interrumpirle. Dragón Negro, después de mucho pensarlo se acercó a su líder y le preguntó.

- Señor Ikki, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero quisiéramos saber en qué está pensando- El Caballero del Fénix se puso de pie y miró seriamente al Caballero Negro.

- Pensaba en cómo nos apoderaremos del resto de la armadura- contestó.

- Ya veo, ¿tiene algún plan?- preguntó nuevamente el Dragón Negro con algo de temor.

- ¿Tú que crees?- se notaba hostilidad en la voz de Ikki.

- Que ya tiene la respuesta señor- respondió sin titubear, el caballero aludido.

- Así es, ya lo tengo- se cruzó de brazos el Fénix.

- Y ¿Se puede saber cuál es señor Ikki?- habló el Cisne Negro.

- ¿Han escuchado ese refrán que dice "si la montaña no viene a mi, yo iré a la montaña?

- ¿Piensa hacer otro ataque a la Fundación Graude señor?- preguntó Andrómeda Negra esta vez.

- Claro que no, ellos nos están esperando, pero también desean recuperar la armadura, en ese sentido, si la armadura no va a ellos, haremos que ellos vengan por la armadura- dijo astutamente el peliazul.

- Pero sabrán que es una trampa- Pegaso Negro no estaba muy convencido.

- Pegaso Negro, ¿Viste la cara que puso Saori Kido cuando robamos la armadura? Esa niñita tonta debe estar desesperada como un pobre conejo asustado, y hará lo que sea por recuperarla, y créeme, no le importará enviar a esos idiotas aunque se trate de una trampa, por otro lado, están tan deseosos de encontrarme para ajustar cuentas, que una batalla será la excusa perfecta para atraerlos y eliminarlos uno por uno- Ikki esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Incluso a su hermano?- preguntó el Dragón Negro.

- Yo no tengo hermano, ese debilucho es tan patético como los otros, sólo merece la muerte- Ikki nuevamente se puso serio- Prepárense, partiremos enseguida al Monte Fuji, arreglaremos todo para que cuando nuestros invitados lleguen, no quede de ellos ni sus cenizas.

- ¡Sí señor!- respondieron los cuatro Caballeros Negros desapareciendo en medio de la noche, mientras Ikki contemplaba la oscuridad del océano.

- No quedará nada de tu asqueroso legado Mitsumasa Kido, me encargaré de que toda tú obra, tus bastardos hijos y tú caprichosa nieta se conviertan en lo que son, un montón de basura inmunda la cual quemaré hasta que desaparezca por completo.

**Continuara…**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, como siempre, agradecimientos a Tayiro-kun, y esta vez a Lord Fabianus Morrison por su eterna paciencia.**

**También a quienes me dejan sus reviews, Saint Lunase, Alyshaluz, Carito357 y darkacuario, y por supuesto a los lectores silenciosos ^^.**

**Y aquí va el pequeño diccionario:**

**Akita: Raza de perro japonés originaria de la prefectura de Akita.**

**Guerra Ruso-Japonesa: Guerra que transcurrió entre el 8 de Febrero de 1904 y 5 de Septiembre de 1905, en donde ambos países se disputan Manchuria y lo que entonces era Corea, finaliza con la victoria de los japoneses.**

**Kanji: Una de las tres principales formas de escritura japonesa, junto con los silabarios Hiragana y Katakana, pero a diferencia de estos, los kanji sirven para expresar conceptos.**

**Onigiri: la clásica bola de arroz ^^.**

**Katana: Aunque en occidente tiende a utilizarse esa palabra para todas las espadas japonesas, la Katana es un tipo de sable curvo, que mide alrededor de un metro y pesa aproximadamente un kilo, en Japón sule llamársele también Nihonto.**

**Kendo: O el sendero del sable, es un arte de lucha japonesa utilizando un sable, el cual puede ser de bambú (Shinai) o de madera (Bokken).**

**Seppuku: Aunque es comúnmente conocido como harakiri en occidente, en Japón este último término se considera vulgar, por ello se refieren a él como seppuku, es un ritual de suicidio por desentrañamiento, muy utilizado por los samurai.**

**Saya: Vaina de madera, generalmente de magnolia lacada en la cual se guardaba la katana.**

**Yakuza: Crimen organizado japonés, en otras palabras, mafia japonesa.**

**Período Edo o Tokugawa: Período de la historia de Japón que comprende desde 1603 hasta 1868, caracterizado principalmente por que el poder era ostentando por el Shogun y los Daimyo.**

**Emperador Tokugawa: Mitsumasa hace referencia a Tokugawa Ieyasu, fundador y primer Shogun del período Edo.**

**Otohime-maru: es una palabra compuesta, Otohime, quien era la diosa y princesa dragón de los mares en la mitología japonesa, cuyo nombre significa Princesa del sonido o joya luminosa. La partícula maru, si bien es cierto es muy usada en el japonés para diversas cosas, en este caso, va en el sentido de que todos los barcos japoneses terminan con el término maru, por tanto en este caso, el barco que lleva a Shun de regreso a Japón se llama Otohime-maru.**

**Sayonara: Esta palabra es muy conocida y significa adiós, pero suele dársele la connotación de ser un adiós para siempre.**

**Itekimasu: Significa ya me voy, se utiliza cuando alguien se marcha de su hogar, pero no de forma definitiva, se entiende que regresará, y que la ausencia es sólo temporal.**

**Iterashai: Significa ve con cuidado o regresa pronto, se utiliza cuando alguien se va de su hogar.**

**Ojala, les haya sido de utilidad esto, como ahora regresé a la universidad, no sé cuando tendré el capítulo tres, espero sea pronto, hasta entonces me despido.**


	5. Capitulo 3 parte 1: Historias Tristes

**Hola a todos nuevamente, estuve a punto de renunciar, por que tuve una maraña de conflictos emocionales que me impidieron concentrarme, y me espantaron a todas las musas, pero finalmente regresé. Este capítulo me ha quedado**** bien extenso, por ello, lo dividí en dos partes, pronto subiré la segunda, dentro del mes espero. Siendo bien honesta, no sé como quedo ya que cuando me pongo apática es un poco difícil tener un juicio objetivo de lo que escribo, y la persona que era mi editor tarda demasiado en revisar, así que decidí hacer las correcciones completamente sola.**

**De los capítulos anteriores olvidé un par de detalles, en el capitulo 2, la canción que interpreta Donnelly en su violín es la clásica "The Irish Washerwoman" en versión para violín, en el capitulo 2.5 olvidé explicar un par de palabras en japonés, Tatami, que son unas esteras hechas de paja, y Kabuto, que es el casco de las armaduras samurai, otro detalle del que no me dí cuenta fue que la pampa y la Rioja no son lo mismo, las confundí al mirar el mapa físico de Argentina, y estaban de colores parecidos, lamento mi error y un agradecimiento especial para gabycisne quien me dio a conocer mi falla (espero no equivocarme con la yerba mate)**

**Una última cosa, las constelaciones que aparecen mencionadas en este capítulo son Piscis Austrinus (Pez Austral), Boyero (El Pastor), Columba (La Paloma), Vulpécula (La Zorra, espero esto último no suene feo) y Horologium (El reloj).**

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Este fanfiction fue creado sin fines de lucro.

Cualquier semejanza con personas reales vivas o muertas, o con otros fics es sólo coincidencia

Paralelamente.

Por Melpómene de Cáncer.

**Capítulo III**

** Tristes Historias. Parte I**

"_El viento agitaba fuertemente los árboles del paisaje, el sonido del follaje se asemejaba cada vez más al mar, pero allí, no había océano alguno, sólo un enorme cultivo de sésamo, y en medio de él, se encontraba un hombre tendido en el suelo, parecía estar contemplando el cielo rojizo que se extendía hasta el infinito, de pie, a su lado, estaba un pequeña niña rubia de cinco años que lo miraba fijamente._

_Un joven Santo de cabellos dorados observaba esta escena tan sólo unos pasos tras la niña, se disponía a matarla antes de que lo viera, era mejor así, ella no tenía más familia, y un orfanato sólo la llevaría a una vida complicada y dolorosa, el mayor acto de compasión que él podía entregar en ese momento era darle muerte junto al hombre que miraba hacia el cielo. _

_En el instante en que iba a utilizar su cosmos para poner fin a la vida de la niña, el moribundo miró hacia él y tras pronunciar unas pocas palabras en griego, sus ojos perdieron el brillo de la vida tornándose blancos y vidriosos, la pequeña gritaba y sollozaba abrazando a aquel hombre, mientras su blanco vestido se teñía de rojo por la sangre que fluía cálida a través del pecho de aquella persona, su padre, desesperada, volteó y corrió en dirección hacia el guerrero tras ella, pidiendo ayuda para salvar a aquel que había iniciado su descenso al Hades, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, al comprender que ya no había solución simplemente se abrazó a las piernas del Caballero, él pensó en ese momento que aquella niña era inocente, no tenía culpa de la desgracia que flotaba a su alrededor ¿Cómo podía matarla, si su mejor amigo le había pedido que ella fuera feliz? ¿Cómo la muerte podía ser el único camino para alguien que recién comenzaba a vivir? ¿Acaso él tenía el poder suficiente para decidir por ella?_

_La pequeña lo miró con unos profundos ojos azules enrojecidos, el guerrero se compadeció de ella y la tomó entre sus brazos para consolarla, si es que eso existía para alguien que lo había perdido todo a tan corta edad._

_- Te prometo que será feliz amigo mío- dijo el Santo en voz alta, pero apenas hizo esa promesa, el cielo y todo a su alrededor se volvió negro, como si estuviera envuelto en la nada, e inmediatamente sintió que caía en un abismo que no tenía fin, aún así, no soltaba a la niña que permanecía abrazada a él, y mientras seguía hundiéndose en la oscuridad, escuchaba los murmullos de una mujer, que le hablaba. _

_- Debiste haberla matado, contigo sólo encontrará la desdicha eterna, ella no pertenece a tu mundo, no hay manera de que la ayudes, abandónala, escucha Albiore, estás cometiendo un error, Albiore, no debiste decidir por ella, Albiore, no es tu hija…Albiore…Albiore…"_

- Maestro, despierte se ha quedado dormido- June remecía con suavidad al Santo de Cefeo, pero la pesadilla parecía no querer dejarlo escapar- Maestro ¿está enfermo? Abra los ojos.

Albiore salió del incómodo sueño y quedó desconcertado al ver a June sin máscara frente a él, ese azul de sus ojos no había cambiado a pesar del tiempo, eran iguales a los de su viejo amigo Benjamín, el verdadero padre de June.

-¿Qué haces sin tu máscara?- preguntó hoscamente.

- Al ver que no despertaba me preocupé y me la quité por que me estorbaba, lo siento, lo hice sin pensar- June inmediatamente se puso la máscara para no discutir con su maestro.

- Podrían vernos, e interpretar mal las cosas- dijo Albiore con seriedad.

- Lo sé, debo ir a ayudar con el desayuno, esta semana es mi turno- la chica desapareció rápidamente de la habitación del Santo de Cefeo, éste se levantó de su cama, tomó una vasija que había dejado la noche anterior, y llenó una palangana con agua, la cual vertió sobre su cabeza.

- _¿Habré tomado la decisión correcta al dejarla vivir y obligarla a entrar en mi mundo?_- pensaba mientras se secaba con una toalla y se ponía su ropa, después de todo, otro día había comenzado en Isla Andrómeda.

Junto a la cabaña de Albiore se alzaba una habitación hecha de madera y rocas, la cual servía de salón de reuniones y de comedor, todos los varones se encontraban ahí sentados sobre una larga mesa, con una ración de pan, carne salada y un tazón de leche, un lujo para quienes vivían en aquel lugar, y que Albiore se encargaba de proveer negociando con barcos extranjeros, para que sus alumnos no crecieran débiles.

Al tomar asiento en su puesto, al centro de la mesa, el Santo de Cefeo notó que fuera de su ración de comida, en lugar de café había una infusión de yerba mate y un termo con agua caliente.

- _No se te olvida que prefiero beber mate en lugar de café June_- Dentro de las pocas cosas que mantenía de su país en aquella isla, estaba la pasión por el mate, Albiore adoraba beberlo en cualquier momento, pero sólo lo conseguía gracias a un amigo que se lo enviaba desde Buenos Aires, a través de un barco carguero que pasaba cerca de Andrómeda cada tres meses, el Santo de Cefeo pensaba en que beber mate en compañía era más grato, pero las únicas personas con las que acostumbraba a hacerlo, no se encontraban con él en ese momento, su padre y su madre.

- ¡Oye Mateo! ¡Ese era mi pan!- reclamó Spica.

- ¿En serio? Creo que ya no está- respondió el moreno comiéndoselo rápidamente.

- ¡Me las pagarás!- Spica cogió a Mateo por el cuello.

- Déjalo Spica, no vale la pena, toma mi ración- Reda le entregó pan y carne a su ofendido amigo, el cual soltó al indefenso Mateo.

- ¡OH! El cara de pescado amaneció generoso, creo que hoy nevará en Isla Andrómeda- se burló Donnelly bebiendo tranquilamente su leche.

- ¡Otra vez tú domador de borregos! ¿Quieres que borre esa sonrisa idiota que tienes?- amenazó Reda.

- Cuando quieras- respondió el pelirrojo.

- Donnelly, Reda, déjense de tonterías, estamos desayunando- les reprendió Ryszard.

- Tú no te metas, nadie te hace caso, además no tienes autoridad sobre nosotros- reclamó Donnelly.

- Silencio- se impuso la voz de Albiore, ante la cual todos obedecieron- Mateo, ¿Por qué te comiste el pan de Spica?- preguntó a su alumno.

- Por que Donnelly se comió el mío- se quejó el joven moreno.

- Ayer no cené por que usted me castigó- se defendió el pelirrojo.

- y ¿Por qué te castigué?- preguntó Albiore para refrescar la memoria de Donnelly.

- Por que le arrojé una roca gigante en la cabeza a Reda, pero él tiró mi violín al mar.

- Esa cosa desafinada no me deja dormir por las noches- contestó Reda indiferente, pero tras la severa mirada de Albiore, todos regresaron a su desayuno.

Las cosas no marchaban muy bien en la isla, hace poco tiempo, Reda había obtenido la armadura de Piscis Austrinus, y días después, Donnelly consiguió la armadura de Boyero. Las peleas entre ellos no hicieron más que aumentar día tras día, por cualquier detalle insignificante, pero no eran los únicos, los otros alumnos también tenían conflictos que terminaban en insultos o riñas. Aunque ese no era el comportamiento que Albiore esperaba de ellos, lo entendía, en primer lugar, por que no todos habían llegado al mismo tiempo a Isla Andrómeda; June, Shun, Spica y Reda, estaban desde hace seis años, fueron parte del primer grupo que enviaron para que los entrenara; Donnelly, Mateo, Ryszard y Karya, estaban desde hace cuatro años, formando parte de un segundo grupo, mientras que Amira había sido enviada desde el Santuario, hacía tres años. La segunda razón, era por que el agotador entrenamiento, no les había permitido formar alguna amistad que fuera más allá de quienes compartían sus cabañas, con excepción de Shun y June. Pero a esas alturas, ya cinco de los aprendices se habían convertido en dignos Santos de Atenea, y el comportamiento de cuatro de ellos dejaba mucho que desear.

Albiore pensaba que él era un Caballero de Atenea, no un maestro de escuela, y por ello evitaba entrometerse en los conflictos de sus discípulos, pero los acontecimientos del día anterior fueron suficientes para que finalmente se decidiera a intervenir.

_Temprano, cuando Donnelly regresaba de su turno de vigilancia, encontró a June y Reda ordenando la mesa para que los chicos pudieran desayunar, lleno de celos, el pelirrojo dijo para variar uno de sus típicos comentarios desatinados, lo cual provocó que él y el Santo de Piscis Austrinus terminaran rodando bajo la mesa agarrándose a puñetazos, June intervino, y la pelea se disipó, pero los insultos en el desayuno no se detenían. En la hora del entrenamiento de la mañana, Spica y Mateo tuvieron una riña porque por accidente el primero le arrojó arena en los ojos al segundo, el problema no iba más allá de una simple discusión, pero cuando Reda y Donnelly trataron de "ayudar" a solucionar el conflicto, se armó una enorme pelea que en pocos minutos se hizo incontrolable, Ryszard y Karya intentaron apaciguar los ánimos, pero cada uno recibió una paliza de quién sabe quién, lo cual provocó que se unieran a la trifulca molestos por el agravio._

_Por otro lado, June, molesta con Amira por que ésta se reía divertida de la situación, le dio un fuerte latigazo en la espalda, claramente, la amazona de Columba no se quedaría atrás, y atacó a la rubia con la lanza que estaba usando para entrenar; puñetazos, patadas, rasguños, mordiscos, latigazos y lanzazos salían en todas direcciones, hasta que Albiore usando las cadenas de su armadura, los detuvo a todos atándolos hasta que sus cosmos se tranquilizaran._

_La hora del almuerzo fue muy tensa tanto para los chicos, como para las amazonas, sin embargo, fue Amira quién rompió la aparente calma cuando descubrió en la habitación de Karya vestidos, cosméticos, perfumes, y una multitud de objetos que nadie sabía con exactitud de dónde y cómo los había obtenido, pero que en definitiva eran impropios de una amazona, después de arrojarlos sin compasión, fuera de la cabaña, Amira tuvo una fuerte discusión con Karya, quien quería recuperar sus pertenencias, por lo menos lo que la Amazona de Columba no había destruido, se necesitó de cuatro chicos para poder contenerlas, pero las cosas no quedaron hasta ahí. En el entrenamiento de la tarde, se produjo otro altercado ya que Ryszard le ordenó a Reda que le ayudara a limpiar la bodega de armas, ante lo cual el Santo de Piscis Austrinus se negó rotundamente, argumentando que no recibía órdenes de nadie más que Albiore, el Santo de Delphinus ya estaba cansado del comportamiento arrogante de Reda, todo tenía un punto, y el checo se había aburrido de ser paciente con sus compañeros, y sin previo aviso le dio un puñetazo en la cara a su compañero, ante este indicio de una nueva pelea, se sumó Donnelly, quien siempre estaba de humor para golpear a Reda, y tras él, se unió Spica quien no dejaría pelear sólo contra dos a su mejor amigo, en medio de la revuelta, Karya aprovechó de ajustar cuentas con Amira por haber destruido sus cosas, y Albiore una vez más debió usar sus "Cadenas de la disciplina" para controlar a sus alumnos._

_El día por fin acababa y pronto vendría la cena, todo parecía sereno, hasta que Reda encontró por casualidad el estuche con el violín de Donnelly, celoso por que June aquella mañana le había dicho que le gustaba la música que tocaba el pelirrojo, cogió el objeto y lo arrojó al mar. Donnelly, que había ido a buscar su instrumento, se alcanzó a dar cuenta del crimen de Reda y se arrojó con armadura al agua para rescatar su violín, el cual afortunadamente no sufrió daño alguno, sin embargo, en la hora de la cena, cuando Albiore preguntó por la ausencia del Santo de Boyero, este apareció repentinamente, todo empapado, con una enorme roca la cual arrojó directamente sobre Reda, dejándole un corte en el cuero cabelludo y un espantoso dolor de cabeza. Albiore, superado por todo lo ocurrido ese día, encendió su poderoso cosmos, provocando un fuerte temblor en aquel lugar, todos los presentes estaban espantados ante el asombroso poder que emanaba del gobernante de la isla, y después de regañarles cerca de dos horas, el Santo de Cefeo dejó a Donnelly sin cena y además obligó a todos, amazonas incluidas, hacer la vigilancia en distintos puntos de Andrómeda durante toda la noche, sin tener derecho a una siesta o a reponer fuerzas durante el día siguiente._

- _Debo solucionar este problema_- pensaba Albiore bebiendo su mate. Terminado el desayuno, reunió a todos en el campo de entrenamiento.

- Los hechos de ayer son una vergüenza para la Orden y para Atenea, no es posible que luchando todos por una misma causa, sean capaces de insultarse y atacarse entre ustedes, desde ahora en adelante tomaré serias medidas, y conste que he llegado a esta situación por que ustedes no han sabido comportarse dignamente, si descubro que están ofendiendo a uno de sus compañeros o compañeras, los dejaré sin comer durante un día, si los sorprendo golpeándose fuera del entrenamiento, deberán dar 10 vueltas alrededor de la isla y luego hacer diez mil abdominales entre las doce y las dos de la tarde, y ya saben que a esa hora el calor es insoportable, esto va tanto para los que ya son Caballeros como para los que aún son aprendices, también para las amazonas, hasta que vea que se comportan como los guerreros que son- explicó seriamente el Santo de Cefeo. Antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera decir cualquier cosa, continuó dando instrucciones.

- Ahora realizaran un entrenamiento a su elección, quiero hablar personalmente con cada uno de ustedes, pero no quiero escuchar más discusiones, estaré atento de todo cuanto pase, Reda, tu vienes primero- Albiore entró a su cabaña seguido por el Caballero de Piscis Austrinus.

- Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado- Spica estaba preocupado por su amigo Reda.

- Que miedo, eso me recuerda la vez que vi salir una nave alienígena del océano- dijo Mateo.

- ¿Nave alienígena?- preguntó Karya con interés.

- Sí, la vi mientras hacía mi turno de vigilancia hace dos semanas- el moreno aprendiz, comenzó a explicar en detalle su experiencia, hablaba con tal convicción que pronto obtuvo la atención de todos, incluidos Ryszard y Amira.

Mateo tenía un talento especial para contar historias, la mayoría de ellas las inventaba, sin embargo, debido a la seguridad con que transmitía lo que narraba, nadie se atrevía a desmentirlo, de esa manera podía un día decir que se había topado con la Reina de Inglaterra, y todos le creerían, aunque eso nunca hubiese ocurrido.

- ¿Viste a los extraterrestres?- preguntó Donnelly.

- Primero emergió un circulo de muchos colores, y poco a poco empezó a subir hasta la altura del volcán, entonces vi una cosa transparente deslizándose por un haz de luz, y cuando estuvo arriba de las luces de colores, se fue lejos y muy rápido- explicaba Mateo.

- Y ¿En qué parte de la Isla estabas?- quiso saber Spica.

- Subía hacia el volcán para ver el amanecer, y entonces apareció por el extremo sur de la Isla, y luego se movió hacia el oeste- el moreno señalaba con su dedo índice la trayectoria que hizo la supuesta nave, y con un palito hacía dibujos en la arena, para que pudieran entenderle mejor, todos lo miraban con asombro sin saber si creer o no, amazonas, caballeros y aprendices por igual.

* * *

La mañana transcurrió muy rápido para el Santo de Cefeo, sin embargo, no fue en vano, ya que gracias a la extensa conversación con cada uno de sus discípulos, logró obtener información para dar una respuesta al por qué se llevaban tan mal.

En conclusión, para el caso de Donnelly y Reda, el Caballero de Piscis Austrinus explicó que el pelirrojo era demasiado payaso para ser un digno Santo de Atenea y que por ello le desagradaba, mientras que el Caballero de Boyero dijo que Reda era un amargado y que de tan sólo ver su cara, le daban ganas de golpearlo, atribuyendo esto último a su "instinto irlandés", sin embargo, a pesar de lo que ambos decían, Albiore sabía que eran excusas y que la verdadera razón tenía nombre, y que ese nombre era June.

En el caso de Mateo y Spica, el moreno explicó que no tenía problemas con nadie en particular, pero si intentaban agredirlo directamente a él tenía que defenderse, mientras que Spica, a pesar de decir algo similar a Mateo, agregó que si alguien se metía con su mejor amigo Reda en un combate desigual no dudaría en ayudarle.

Ryszard se llevó una gran reprimenda por parte de Albiore, ya que, a pesar de no tener problemas con sus compañeros, tenía una actitud muy hermética con todos ellos, comunicándose lo justo y necesario, por ello el Santo de Cefeo le ordenó integrarse más, ya que si lo dejaba por sí solo, el chico nunca lo haría.

La situación de Karya y Amira era más compleja, cuando Albiore se enteró de las razones de la pelea del día anterior, tuvo que aconsejar a Karya para que se comportara como la amazona que era, ante lo cual la muchacha contestó que _"podían quitarle la libertad de mostrar su rostro o incluso la de amar a quien ella quisiese, pero nunca podrían controlar el espíritu femenino que había dentro de ella"_. A Albiore no le extrañaba que una amazona se revelara contra las reglas, no era la primera, y muchas habían pagado con su vida aquella osadía, por eso intentó explicar a Karya que con su actitud sólo encontraría mas dolor que el que ya tenía en su corazón, la chica le agradeció su preocupación, y luego se marchó de la cabaña, no sin antes decir que Amira era una amazona autoritaria, obsesionada con las reglas y con controlar hasta el más mínimo detalle dentro de la cabaña.

Cuando Albiore le pidió respuestas a Amira, esta explicó que por ser la mayor de las tres amazonas de la isla, era su deber velar por el estricto cumplimiento de las reglas, y que Karya y June dejaban mucho que desear con su comportamiento insolente y sus constantes desacatos a las leyes. Albiore intentó explicarle que con su hostilidad no lograría que las otras la siguieran, ante lo cual Amira contesto que _"él jamás comprendería lo que era la vida de una amazona por que era un hombre como todos", _este comentario insolente enfadó al Santo de Cefeo, no podía permitir que le faltaran el respeto de esa manera, menos en su propia cabaña y en su propia isla, _"me parece que has ido demasiado lejos Amira, me has faltado al respeto y eso es grave, soy tu maestro y debes tratarme como tal, podría ordenar que te envíen al Santuario y te encierren por ofender a un Caballero de mayor rango que tú, pero no lo haré, por que creo firmemente en ti, y en que lo que has dicho ha sido por la tensión de estos días, creo que debes mejorar tu conducta hacia tus compañeras, de lo contrario cumpliré con lo que he dicho y regresaras a Rodorio, soy la máxima autoridad y aquí se hace lo que yo digo, y espero Amira, que por muy difícil que sea soportar el peso de esa máscara la sonrisa de la joven tras ella no se pierda" _fue la respuesta que finalmente dio a la arisca Columba, después le pidió que se retirara, la chica obedeció cabizbaja ante su falta.

La última que quedaba por entrevistar era June, quien ya estaba en la cabaña sentada en una silla frente a Albiore, el Santo tenía una pequeña libreta en sus manos, donde anotaba cosas importantes, como si fuera un psicólogo.

- ¿Cómo te llevas con tus compañeros?- preguntó a la chica- quiero que seas honesta, sabes que no puedes engañarme.

- Bueno yo…nunca había pensado en eso- June trató de hacerse una idea de que contestar- con Mateo tengo un trato normal, es un chico agradable y cuenta historias divertidas, Ryszard es bastante reservado, no sé nada de él, pero no veo maldad en sus ojos, Spica es agradable y muy tranquilo cuando no se deja influenciar por Reda, Karya es muy parlanchina cuando no hay hombres presentes, en general es una buena persona, Donnelly es gracioso, pero no me gusta que me diga que me ama, me parece que es una burla, soy una amazona y debería tratarme como tal, Reda es extraño, a veces es amable y otras muy hostil, no lo comprendo.

- ¿Y Amira?- preguntó Albiore anotando todo lo que June le había dicho.

- ¿Ella?, no sé, siento que no la conozco, desde que llegó hace tres años, siempre se encierra en su habitación cuando es la hora de comer, cuando nos habla, sólo lo hace para regañarnos, eso pasa bastante seguido, y nos observa, como tratando de encontrar nuestros errores, además, después que luché con ella cuando quería marcharme a Japón se puso más agresiva conmigo, le pregunté cual era su problema y me dijo que no era mi asunto- explicó June.

- Ya veo, cuando hablé con ella me dijo que Karya y tu rompen a menudo las reglas- comentó el Santo de Cefeo.

- Debe ser por que Karya insiste en arreglarse el cabello y pintarse las uñas todo el tiempo, a veces, no se de donde inventa supuestos tratamientos de belleza y no sólo los aplica en su cara, sino que también intenta que yo haga lo mismo, le he dicho mil veces que no, pero siempre me termina convenciendo- dijo June con timidez.

- ¿Eso te molesta?- pregunto Albiore con interés, la chica lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

- Si quiere que sea honesta maestro, no, no me molesta, es divertido cuando Karya llega con sus extrañas ideas, me siento distinta, como una chica normal.

Las últimas palabras de June dejaron a Albiore pensativo, hace siete años atrás, él debió decidir entre enviar a la niña al Santuario para ser iniciada como amazona o llevarla a un orfanato para que cuidaran de ella, no podía tenerla por más tiempo en Isla Andrómeda bajo su protección, ya que aquel lugar no era el más adecuado para que ella creciera, sin embargo, no tenía ningún pariente al cual pudiera recurrir, y él había prometido a su mejor amigo que cuidaría de ella. En ese entonces, la niña comenzó a desarrollar su cosmos, lo cual no extrañó al Santo de Cefeo, ya que el padre de June, Benjamín, alguna vez había sido aprendiz de Caballero en el Santuario, hasta que inesperadamente para todos desertó del lugar, tras pensarlo mucho, y en vista del potencial de la pequeña, Albiore optó por enviarla a Grecia, de esa manera, entrando en la Orden, era más fácil seguir sus pasos y saber donde se encontraba, que enviándola a un orfanato, por último, el Santo de Cefeo, tras cuidarla por dos años, le había tomado cariño. Un año después de que June se fue al Santuario, la sorpresa de Albiore fue enorme, cuando la enviaron de regreso a la isla, para que él la entrenara como Caballero de Bronce, sin embargo, siempre se cuestionó a sí mismo si su decisión había sido la correcta, y si June hubiera sido mucho más feliz viviendo como una niña normal.

- June ¿Eres feliz siendo una amazona?, quiero decir, ¿Crees que estuvo bien haberte enviado al Santuario?- preguntó Albiore con algo de temor ante la respuesta que la chica le daría.

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso maestro?-

- Por que le prometí a tu padre que haría lo posible para que fueras feliz- explicó el Santo de Cefeo.

- Cuando era pequeña y me quería enviar al Santuario, lo odié por eso, no quería separarme de usted, pero le hizo caso a esa fea sacerdotisa Casandra, en ese entonces estaba segura que ella le había hecho algún hechizo para que no me quisiera. Pero ahora que he crecido, puedo entender sus razones maestro, y creo que la mejor decisión que pudo tomar fue la de enviarme al Santuario, aunque no logro recordar bien mi niñez, tengo la sensación de que estaba condenada a la desdicha, hasta que usted se hizo cargo de mi, sé que como amazona tengo muchas limitaciones a diferencia de una niña normal, pero también sé que fuera de aquí no habría sobrevivido, soy feliz, en la medida que puedo serlo- sonrió June tras la máscara.

- ¿Qué pasara con lo que sientes por Shun?- dijo con preocupación el Santo de Cefeo.

- Lo mejor es olvidarlo maestro, recibí una carta en la que me dice que su hermano ha muerto, pero que se quedará en Japón con Saori Kido, buscando la armadura que robaron en el Torneo Galáctico- la amazona hablaba con pesar, por un lado se alegraba de que Shun estuviera bien, pero lamentaba que su hermano hubiera muerto. El Caballero de Andrómeda detallaba en su carta todo lo sucedido en la pelea en el monte Fuji, y de cómo el Caballero del Fénix había recapacitado en el último momento para salvar a sus compañeros, sin embargo, cuando Shun le dijo que se quedaría en Japón, la esperanza que June tenía de que él regresara a Isla Andrómeda se extinguió totalmente.

-Ya veo, buscará la armadura dorada- dijo Albiore reflexivo, tenía el presentimiento de que su alumno se estaba involucrando en algo mucho más grande, no era producto de la casualidad que la armadura del supuesto traidor Aioros hubiera aparecido en Japón y sobre todo en poder de una institución tan importante como lo era la Fundación Graude, pero no podía decirle eso a June, seguramente si se enteraba de lo que él pensaba, saldría otra vez corriendo como loca a tomar el primer barco que la llevara hasta Yokohama, y no habría forma de hacerla recapacitar, por ello continuó con la conversación- ¿Te molesta que Shun no regrese o que esté viviendo con esa chica llamada Saori Kido?

June se ruborizó ante la pregunta de su maestro, pero no respondió, el Santo de Cefeo había leído sus pensamientos, lo cierto era que Saori Kido era una chica muy bella y elegante, así lo parecía en las fotografías de los periódicos retrasados que guardaba Albiore, ella sí podía mostrar su rostro, ella sí podía amar con libertad, ella era perfecta para Shun, June pensaba que debía resignarse a que el joven Caballero no regresaría y se olvidaría de ella, y que con toda certeza haría una vida feliz y tranquila en su país, olvidarlo era lo más sabio pero ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?

- Estás muy callada- Albiore se sintió algo incómodo con el silencio que se había formado, June no respondería a la pregunta que él hizo sobre Shun, y había algo que al santo de Cefeo le inquietaba- he notado este último tiempo que has estado más distante de lo habitual con tus compañeros, debo suponer que es por la carta de Shun o ¿acaso hay alguna otra preocupación?

- Desde que sucedió lo del Torneo Galáctico, he estado pensando muchas cosas maestro, sobre mi- dijo la chica con timidez- anoche, soñé con mi padre, estoy segura que era él, iba corriendo en un lugar que parecía ser un cultivo, vi unas plantas con flores de color lila, creo que se llamaban Sésamo, es extraño, no sé por que son de esa especie, jamás he visto una en mi vida, y sin embargo lo sé. Mientras corría, pasaba en medio de ellas y entonces en medio del cultivo divise a un hombre tendido en el suelo, estaba contemplando el cielo entre medio de las plantas, me acerqué a él despacio y cuando estuve a su lado vi que llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y un pañuelo rojo sobre el pecho, cuando intenté ver su rostro un fuerte viento salió de la nada y aquel hombre desapareció como si se disolviera en agua.

- Otras veces has soñado cosas similares June, no sé por qué ahora te preocupa- dijo Albiore con voz hosca como si la chica hubiera dicho algo que le disgustara.

- Usted estaba el día en que él murió al igual que yo, maestro, ¿Sabe por qué no puedo recordar lo que pasó?- preguntó con seriedad la amazona.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo June?- El Santo de Cefeo tenía una expresión de molestia.

- Necesito saber lo que pasó con él, hay cosas que me extraña que estén claras dentro de mi cabeza, pero hay otras que pareciera como si nunca hubiesen existido y todas están relacionadas con mi familia ¿Sabe usted por que recuerdo que la malaria fue la que se llevo a mi madre y a mi hermana, y sin embargo no recuerdo sus rostros, o incluso cómo se llamaban?, lo mismo sucede con mi padre, no sé su nombre, tampoco cómo era su rostro, o su voz, sin embargo sé que le gustaba contarme historias antes de dormir, que era malo cocinando y que me tironeaba el cabello cuando me peinaba, y sobre su muerte, por más que trato de hacer memoria sobre lo que pasó ese día, mi mente parece estar en blanco, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo lo conocí a usted- a medida que June hablaba se oía más afligida – sólo me ha contado que mi padre era un buen hombre, pero siendo sincera, ya no me basta con eso, quiero saber más.

- Cuando tengas edad, te diré lo que pasó- Albiore se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de la cabaña en señal de que la conversación ya había terminado.

- Pero tengo catorce años, es edad suficiente para saber cómo murió mi padre- June se cruzó de brazos negándose a salir de la cabaña.

- Eso lo determinaré yo- El santo de Cefeo salió dando un portazo dejando a la chica completamente sola.

- _¿Por qué siempre hace lo mismo maestro?_- pensó June, para entonces ya era hora del almuerzo, así que con algo de tristeza, salió de la cabaña de Albiore para ir con las otras amazonas. Cerca de la cabaña de las chicas, Karya y Donnelly, la estaban esperando.

- ¿Qué hiciste para enojar al maestro?, el portazo llegó hasta aquí- comentó Karya, pero June no respondió, estaba demasiado enfadada con Albiore, como para tener que escuchar al resto de sus compañeros.

- Oye cariño, aunque no veo tu rostro, sé que estás triste ¿Hay algo que este humilde violinista pueda hacer por ti?- preguntó Donnelly.

- Desaparece- fue la respuesta que dio la rubia.

- Aunque seas fría conmigo, te seguiré queriendo igual- insistió el Caballero de Boyero.

- Si tanto me quieres ayudar, ¿Podrías encontrar la forma de retroceder el tiempo nueve años?- dijo con molestia June.

- ¿Retroceder?, ¿Por qué? June, sabes que ni siquiera el Caballero de Horologium tiene esa habilidad sobre el tiempo, sólo el dios Cronos podría hacerlo y nadie sabe con exactitud donde está su templo, o si de verdad existe- Karya estaba preocupada por su amiga, era primera vez que escuchaba ese tipo de ideas salir de ella.

- Lo que pides es un poco difícil, pero si eso te hace sonreír, encontraré la forma de ayudarte, siempre y cuando me des una oportunidad- dijo Donnelly, como siempre, sin pensar mucho lo que hablaba, ya que estaba decidido a conquistar a June por las buenas.

- Deja de hablar estupideces, no habrá una oportunidad para ti, ni para ningún otro hombre, ¿Qué parte de que soy una amazona no entiendes?- gruñó June, cansada de los eternos comentarios de Donnelly.

- Sé que eres amazona, pero eso no quita el hecho de que tengas sentimientos, y yo quiero saber que sientes, quiero entender lo que pasa por tu cabeza y por tu corazón- contestó el pelirrojo ante una desconcertada June- además, cuando me quedé dormido en mi guardia anoche, soñé que estaba en una verde colina cuidando muchas ovejas, y en medio de ellas apareciste sin tu máscara, pude ver claramente tu pálido rostro y vi que tenías unos ojos muy bonitos y de color azul, lo que no sé, es si tienes pecas como yo o no, si me dejas ver de verdad tu rostro podré salir de dudas sobre las pecas y si eres como en mi sueño, yo creo que eso significa que somos el uno para el otro.

- ¡Ya basta Donnelly!, te agradecería que desde ahora en adelante te alejaras de mi, y no quiero que vuelvas a tocar tu violín cerca de mi ventana, no me dejas dormir, estoy cansada de ti, déjame en paz- June continuó con su camino hacia la cabaña de las amazonas.

-¡Eso nunca!- gritó el insistente pelirrojo, Karya se acercó a él cogiéndolo por el hombro.

-Te recomendaría que le hicieras caso, no te odia, pero se ve que tiene la cabeza en otro lado en este momento, y tú la estás molestando- en ese momento apareció Mateo quien estaba buscando al Caballero de Boyero.

- ¡Donnelly, vamos a almorzar!- gritó.

- ¡Ya voy!- contestó el pelirrojo- ¿De verdad no me odia? Y tú ¿sabes lo que ella siente por mí?

Pero Karya ya se había marchado, así que el joven Donnelly se quedó con ganas de saber más sobre June.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Karya y June, Amira, en vez de encerrarse en su habitación como era su costumbre a la hora de almuerzo, se sentó con ellas a comer. Era la primera vez que la veían sin su máscara puesta, su delicada piel canela y sus ojos color ámbar, le daban un aspecto muy distinto al que ellas imaginaban.

- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Nunca han visto comer a otra persona?- preguntó incómoda la amazona de Columba al percatarse de que era observada.

- No, no es eso, es raro que estés comiendo con nosotras- respondió Karya, aun molesta por lo sucedido el día anterior.

- Si te desagrada mi presencia, entonces me retiro- pero antes de que Amira se pusiera de pie, Karya la detuvo.

-¡Espera! Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente-

- Si es sobre lo de ayer…- Amira iba a decir que ya no era su problema, pero recordó las palabras de Albiore y no tuvo más remedio que acceder- Esta bien, dime.

- Entiendo que seas nuestra superior, pero quiero que sepas que te excediste, yo jamás te molesté con mis cosas, tampoco creo que haya faltado a las reglas, no sé bajo que circunstancias te convertiste en amazona, pero en mi caso no tenía elección, llegaron por mi a los ocho años, mi familia era demasiado pobre y con tal de tener menos bocas que alimentar, me entregaron al Santuario sin remordimientos, no digo que no quiero convertirme en un Santo de Atenea, pero lo que me parece injusto es que debamos reprimir nuestro espíritu femenino, en la mitología, las amazonas de Ares eran poderosas guerreras, y eran temidas y respetadas sin tener la necesidad de esconder su rostro, si Atenea es la diosa de la sabiduría ¿Por qué nos obliga a esto? ¿Acaso no confía en nuestras capacidades? He tenido que crecer en este ambiente en el cual debemos escondernos y disimular nuestra feminidad, sólo podemos ser igual a un hombre si negamos que somos mujeres, ¡eso es absurdo!, pero lo que mas me molesta es que no puedo odiarte, a pesar de que destruiste lo poco que me hacía sentir como una chica normal, somos compañeras de una misma Orden, eso nos hace hermanas, aunque no me guste esa idea- concluyó Karya con sus verdes ojos humedecidos.

June no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, había conocido a Karya en el Santuario hacía siete años, y a pesar de que la chica era parlanchina por naturaleza, jamás le había contado la razón que la había llevado a entrar en la Orden, se sintió triste por que desde ese entonces, Karya siempre intentó acercarse a ella para que fueran amigas, pero June le daba un trato cortés como a cualquiera de las otras chicas, incluso en Isla Andrómeda.

- ¿Crees que eres la única aquí que ha tenido una vida difícil?- respondió Amira desafiante- mi familia, desde tiempos inmemoriales ha entregado siempre a su primogénito al servicio de Atenea, pero en esta era, mi querido hermano Akram nació con Anemia Falciforme, una complicada enfermedad en la sangre que no tiene cura, y que le impedía convertirse en Caballero, mi padre para no avergonzar a nuestros antepasados había decidido a pesar de todo entregarlo al Santuario, en ese momento, ignorando completamente en qué me estaba metiendo, escapé de mi casa y tomé el lugar de mi hermano, yo tampoco quería una vida como esta para mi, pero mi hermano era tan bueno y dulce, el entrenamiento era la muerte segura para él, y no lo merecía, me prometí a mi misma que sería la mejor de las amazonas para no deshonrar a mi familia, y para que Akram se sintiera orgulloso de mi, y pudiera vivir tranquilo todo lo que se pudiera, pero en el mismo instante en que entré al Santuario, mi padre me ha negado como su hija, al igual que mi madre, mi hermano es todo lo que tengo, debo ser una buena amazona para que él no se preocupe por mi, pero no basta con ser fuerte o tener una voluntad de acero, también, hay que ser fiel a las reglas, si las han hecho por algo ha de ser, si he sido estricta con ustedes, es por que sus fracasos se convierten en los míos, y así nunca me sentiré digna de mirar a mi hermano a la cara, aún detrás de esta máscara.

Karya escuchó pacientemente a Amira sintiendo una profunda compasión por ella, en sus corazones había mucha frustración por el tipo de vida que llevaban, pero a diferencia de la amazona de Columba, quien se desahogaba en su obsesión por ser la mejor a través de la sumisión, Karya lo hacía a través de la rebeldía, aunque el método era diferente, el sentimiento era el mismo, ambas después de casi querer matarse mutuamente, al fin habían comprendido que no eran tan diferentes la una de la otra y en señal de amistad se abrazaron.

En ese momento, mientras observaba la escena, June pensó entre lágrimas que sus compañeras eran dignas de admiración, a pesar de que no eran felices siendo amazonas, cada una, a su manera, tenía una razón por la cual seguir adelante, sea por un hermano o incluso por reivindicar la feminidad como una forma de fortaleza y no como una señal de debilidad, pero ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Cuál era su propia motivación en la vida? ¿Acaso era proteger a Atenea, aunque nunca la haya visto en persona? ¿Acaso era estar con su maestro y cuidar de él? ¿O tal vez era estar con Shun? ¿Y qué sucedía con su pasado? No lo podía recordar con claridad, desde los siete años hacia atrás, le era difícil poder encontrar una pista sobre la vida que llevaba en Etiopía, incluso el momento en que había conocido a Albiore parecía haber sido borrado de su cabeza, estaba más que claro para ella, que la memoria es frágil, y que la mayoría de las personas suelen recordar muy poco de su primera infancia, pero pequeños detalles, como un cultivo de Sésamo, o una enfermedad llamada Malaria, e incluso un sueño que se repetía de forma similar muchas veces, le decían en el fondo de su corazón, que había algo fuera de lo normal y que debía descubrirlo, tal vez si encontraba una respuesta, sabría con exactitud por qué estaba ahí, y a partir de eso determinar lo que deseaba para sí misma en el futuro.

- June ¿estás bien?- preguntó Karya al ver a la chica con la mirada perdida y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- No lo sé- respondió saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

- Sé que no he sido muy amable contigo, pero ya que estamos intentando llevarnos mejor, podrías contarnos lo que te pasa- dijo Amira.

- Tienes razón, ya que han hablado de su pasado, lo correcto es que yo hable del mío- la primera vez que June habló con alguien que no fuera Albiore sobre sí misma, fue con Shun, ahora lo haría con sus compañeras amazonas, aún así se sentía extraña.

- Ya era hora, en los siete años que te conozco nunca me habías dicho nada sobre ti- Karya se sentó con interés cerca de June. Durante todos esos años, la impresión que Karya tenía de su amiga era la de una chica muy distante, a pesar de que siempre la rubia la escuchaba, envidió muchas veces a Shun, por que él de alguna manera había conseguido romper la barrera emocional de la máscara, sin siquiera ver el rostro de June, él sí había logrado convertirse en su amigo.

- Mi madre y mi hermana recién nacida murieron de malaria cuando yo era muy pequeña, mi padre cuidó de mi hasta los cinco, pero también murió, entonces el maestro Albiore me trajo a esta isla y permanecí aquí hasta los siete años, hasta esa edad es todo lo que sé, después de eso el maestro y una sacerdotisa decidieron enviarme al Santuario y así entré a la Orden- confesó June con algo de culpa, ya que en comparación con la historia de Amira y Karya, la suya parecía un cuento de hadas.

- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Karya- debe haber algo más.

- Es que no lo recuerdo, no sé de qué murió mi padre, cómo era su rostro, o cómo llegué a esta isla, y cada vez que le pregunto al maestro, me dice que cuando tenga edad suficiente me lo dirá y si insisto se enoja conmigo- explicó la rubia entristecida.

- Debe ser algo doloroso para que no lo recuerdes- pensó en voz alta Karya.

- Todo a su tiempo, si quieres correr primero debes caminar, mi hermano Akram siempre lo decía- agregó Amira- en todo caso, no sabía que el maestro era tu verdadero tutor, siempre pensé que eran algo más que maestro y discípula, pero en otro sentido, te debo una disculpa

- ¿Por qué pensabas eso?- preguntó con sorpresa June.

- Siempre entras a su cabaña sin pedir permiso, y aunque el maestro lo disimule se preocupa en exceso por ti- comentó Columba con algo de envidia, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Karya, quién inmediatamente dedujo que a Amira le gustaba Albiore, y que la razón de tanta hostilidad hacia June era por celos y no por desobedecer las reglas. La chica decidió permanecer en silencio, no le diría a June lo que había descubierto, ya que esta podía ser bastante recelosa si de Albiore se trataba.

Como aspirante a la armadura de Vulpécula, es decir, La Zorra, Karya había desarrollado la sagacidad propia de ese animal, cuando algo la inquietaba, no se detenía hasta descubrirlo, de esta manera se enteró de algunos detalles dentro de la isla, como que Reda dormía muy poco y entrenaba hasta altas horas de la noche cerca del volcán, que Donnelly y Mateo escondían comida en su cabaña, a Ryszard le gustaba salir a nadar a escondidas todos los Jueves por la noche, Spica hablaba dormido, Amira escondía un espejo con marco de plata en su habitación, June se quitaba la máscara delante de Albiore y que éste último tenía escondida una caja con botellas de vino en su cabaña, dentro de un baúl que aparentaba tener libros.

-¿Por qué no terminamos de comer? se nos ha pasado la hora y el entrenamiento de la tarde dará inicio pronto- dijo Amira, para salir del silencio incómodo que se había formado después de las confesiones, las otras dos chicas, por primera vez, en los tres años desde que ella había llegado, le obedecieron, al parecer poco a poco se estaban entendiendo.

* * *

- Limpio, limpio, todo quedará muy limpioooo- cantaba Donnelly mientras entraba en una casa hecha de adobe y madera, con pequeñas ventanas, que se usaba de bodega para guardar armas, el chico llevaba en sus manos una gruesa escoba y una cubeta con agua de mar.

- ¡Cállate! No veo lo gracioso de esto ¿Por qué debemos limpiar nosotros la bodega de armas?- se quejaba Spica cargando unos veinticinco kilos de cadenas en cada brazo.

- El mes pasado fue el turno de las amazonas, y ayer Ryszard y Reda se pelearon- explicó con calma Mateo, mientras, sentado en unas rocas, a la entrada de la bodega, afilaba unas lanzas y unas jabalinas.

- Eso lo sé, lo que no entiendo es por qué debemos hacerlo a la hora en que hay más calor- insistió Spica.

- No te quejes tanto y trabaja, esto sirve de entrenamiento- comentó Reda, quien llevaba un enorme baúl sobre sus hombros, el cual contenía una infinidad de armas con filo, como dagas, cimitarras y hasta espadas de tamaño mediano.

- Todo en tu vida se reduce a entrenamiento, cara de Bagre-

Antes de que Reda pudiera contestar a Donnelly su ofensa, Ryszard apareció con algo que había encontrado dentro de la bodega, y que había llamado su atención. En otra situación, el Santo de Delphinus se hubiera quedado callado ante su descubrimiento, pero como Albiore le había ordenado ser más sociable con sus compañeros, y él no sabía sobre qué entablar conversación, pensó que podía compartir su hallazgo.

- Miren esto, estaba escondido debajo de esas cajas que nos daba flojera limpiar por que eran muchas- dijo mostrando una extraña arma.

- ¡Un Mangual!- Reda impresionado dejó a un lado el baúl que llevaba y se acercó a Ryszard.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron Donnelly, Mateo y Spica al mismo tiempo.

- Un Mangual era un arma que se usaba en la Edad Media, como ven, tiene un mango, una cadena y en la punta cuelga una bola de hierro con puntas- explicó el Santo de Delphinus extendiendo el arma y balanceándola suavemente ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

- Así es, también se le llamaba Látigo de armas y se desarrolló a partir de un utensilio campesino llamado mayal, que los agricultores usaban para la trilla de cereal- dijo Reda sin quitar la vista del mangual.

- Vaya, ustedes sí que saben de esas cosas- Mateo estaba impresionado, aunque en su vida diaria, cualquier cosa lo dejaba con la boca abierta. Mientras tanto, Ryszard le había cedido el arma a Reda, ya que se había percatado del interés del chico por ella, impaciente, el Santo de Piscis Austrinus, se puso a balancear la bola de hierro sobre las cabezas de Spica y Donnelly.

- Cuidado con eso, o vas a sacarme un ojo- dijo preocupado Spica.

- No te preocupes amigo, te aseguro que no es tu ojo mi objetivo- Reda acercaba el arma con más fuerza en dirección hacia Donnelly.

- ¡Mira como tiemblo Bagre mutante!, con un arma es fácil vencer a un pobre hombre desprevenido, pero cuerpo a cuerpo dudo mucho que tengas agallas, y mucho menos la habilidad para vencerme- sonrió confiado el pelirrojo, sin mover siquiera un músculo, mientras la bola con púas llegaba a escasos centímetros cerca de su nariz.

- Tengo muchas más agallas que tú, duende idiota, puedo derrotarte en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y dejarte en ridículo en cualquier parte- Reda, siempre dispuesto a pelear contra su persistente rival, dejó el mangual en manos de Ryszard.

- Pero si los descubren el maestro los castigará, y no sólo se quedarán sin comer, sino que tendrán que hacer las diez vueltas alrededor de la isla, y luego diez mil abdominales a pleno calor- intervino Mateo, pensando en que si eso sucedía, Donnelly volvería a quitarle su comida.

- Eso es verdad, deberían por una vez en la vida hacerme caso- aconsejó Ryszard, a sabiendas de que lo iban a ignorar.

- Esta vez Mateo y Ryszard tienen razón, el maestro anda muy irascible, tal vez se le ocurra atarlos con sus "Cadenas de la disciplina" igual que ayer, hasta que sus cosmos se tranquilicen- Spica recordaba el día anterior, cuando estando todos atados, le dieron ganas de ir al baño y tuvo que aguantar tres horas, hasta que las cadenas al fin los liberaron.

- Que te parece si jugamos vencidas- sugirió Donnelly, en vista de que era peligroso que los descubrieran peleándose.

- Me parece bien- dijo Reda.

- Entonces eso haremos, yo seré el juez- Ryszard no confiaba en el criterio de Mateo y Spica, así que antes de que alguno de los dos se ofreciera, prefirió hacerlo él, para que el duelo fuera justo, nadie puso objeción a ello, así que en cuestión de minutos, Spica acomodó dos rocas pequeñas para que Reda y Donnelly pudieran sentarse, mientras que Mateo y Ryszard movieron una roca más grande para que sirviera de mesa.

Los contendientes tomaron asiento, afirmaron sus codos en la mesa-roca, luego pusieron sus manos izquierdas detrás de la espalda, y sus puños derechos se estrechaban para iniciar el juego, Ryszard puso su mano derecha sobre los apretadas manos de Reda y Donnelly, estos últimos se miraban con odio.

- Ya saben que en este juego gana quien logre derribar el brazo de su oponente haciendo que toque la mesa, en cuanto quite mi mano, comenzarán a hacer fuerza, desde el codo hasta la muñeca debe estar rígido, si veo algo raro los descalificaré e invalidaré el juego- Ryszard hablaba casi como un verdadero juez- ¿Preparados? ¡Ahora!.

En cuanto el Santo de Delphinus sacó su mano, Reda y Donnelly comenzaron a forcejear, mientras Mateo y Spica animaban a sus respectivos amigos.

- ¡Así se hace amigo, dale una lección al duendecillo inútil!- gritaba Spica viendo cómo Reda inclinaba el brazo de Donnelly, pero antes de que este tocara la mesa, se recuperó y empezó a tomar ventaja sobre el Caballero de Piscis Austrinus.

- Si ganas Donnelly te daré las galletas que escondí debajo de mi almohada para que no las encontraras- animaba Mateo al pelirrojo, mientras la balanza nuevamente estaba equilibrada. Ryszard no perdía de vista el duelo, ambos rivales eran formidables, la prueba de ello era que la roca que servía de mesa estaba hundiéndose y trizándose a la vez, sólo con la presión de los puños de ambos Caballeros.

- Ríndete duende idiota, yo te venceré- decía dificultosamente Reda tratando de tomar ventaja sobre el pelirrojo.

- Quiero esas galletas, me vencerás, pero en tus sueños, pececito rosa- Donnelly se esforzaba para no dejarse avasallar por Reda.

- ¿Qué están haciendo?, ¡les dije que limpiaran la bodega!- se escuchó la voz de Albiore. Mateo, Spica, Ryszard y Reda al oírlo, miraron asustados al Santo de Cefeo, no así Donnelly quién aprovechándose de la distracción, en vez de vencer a su oponente, impulsó su puño junto con el de Reda, que aún tenía aferrado, y le propinó un puñetazo al desprevenido Piscis Austrinus en plena quijada.

- AAAAYYYY, ¡Imbécil! Me las pagarás- Reda iba a devolverle el golpe al pelirrojo, pero Albiore los detuvo.

- Ustedes dos, le darán diez vueltas a toda la isla en una hora, desde este momento- ambos chicos al ver el rostro enfadado de su maestro, obedecieron en seguida su orden, mientras que el resto continuó limpiando la bodega. Ryszard, para tratar de que Albiore apaciguara su ira y no se ensañara con ellos, intentó buscar conversación con él.

- Maestro, encontré esto en la bodega, estaba debajo de unas cajas que nadie se había molestado en limpiar- el Santo de Delphinus le entregó el mangual a su maestro.

- ¿Estaba en la bodega de armas?- dijo con sorpresa el Santo de Cefeo, mirando el arma.

- Sí maestro, ¿Por qué no nos enseñó a usarlo?, siempre ha dicho que debemos saber atacar o defendernos con toda clase de armas- Ryszard estaba un poco molesto por que esa arma le causaba una gran curiosidad.

- Es que este mangual no forma parte del inventario de la bodega, es un regalo de un viejo amigo mío- explicó con nostalgia Albiore- entrené con él antes de convertirme en el Caballero de Cefeo, si te fijas bien, esta bola con púas se parece a la que cuelga de la cadena de mi armadura.

- ¡Tiene razón!, no me había percatado de ese detalle- en ese momento Albiore no llevaba su armadura puesta, por eso Ryszard se había olvidado por completo de la cadena del brazo derecho de la armadura de Cefeo.

Albiore balanceaba el mangual cada vez aumentando más la velocidad, el arma en poco tiempo estaba girando, mientras que el Santo de Cefeo lo manejaba con una habilidad enorme, ante la admiración de Ryszard, Mateo y Spica, estos últimos salieron de la bodega, al ver que su maestro hacía una de sus famosas demostraciones de cómo se usaban cierto tipo de armas.

- Miren cómo maneja eso- Mateo trataba de seguir los movimientos de su maestro, pero este era muy rápido.

- Reda se lamentará por no haberlo visto- Spica trataba de aprender los movimientos para después explicarle a su amigo.

- El maestro es increíble, aunque el mangual es un arma letal, tiene la desventaja de que es insegura para quien lo use, un mal movimiento y su dueño podía morir por su propia arma, por ello la longitud de la cadena es de un tercio de la distancia del mango, sin embargo, él lo maneja como su jugara a brincar la cuerda- explicaba Ryszard a sus otros dos compañeros, finalmente, el Santo de Cefeo acercó el mangual a una enorme roca, tres veces más grande que él, y en tan sólo unos segundos, tras golpear la bola contra el macizo peñasco, este cayó completamente pulverizado.

- ¿Cómo hizo eso?- a Spica se le salían los ojos del asombro.

- Este mangual es normal, como cualquier otro, lo único que hice fue concentrar mi cosmos en él para producir un golpe mucho más poderoso- explicó Albiore- terminen la limpieza y en una hora más los quiero a todos en el campo de entrenamiento.

Albiore era todo un especialista en cuanto a armas medievales y de la antigüedad, así como también en estrategias de combate. Cuando era un adolescente y entrenaba para convertirse en el Santo de Cefeo, uno de sus pasatiempos era estudiar guerras de civilizaciones antiguas, sus horas libres se hacían pocas, mientras él devoraba libros de batallas no sólo relacionadas a Grecia o al Santuario, sino que también a otras civilizaciones, siempre demostraba tener un especial interés en la organización de cada ejército, los recursos de que disponían, el tipo de estrategia que utilizaban en batalla, llegando a los extremos de analizar la razón de por qué unos ganaban y otros eran vencidos, sin lugar a dudas, era la persona indicada para hacerse cargo de Isla Andrómeda y de los Caballeros que moraban en ella, desde tiempo remotos.

Ryszard lo admiraba con devoción, y algún día soñaba con ser como él. Para el joven Santo de Delphinus, Albiore era no sólo como un padre, sino casi como una héroe de la mitología, estaba completamente convencido de que su maestro siempre haría lo correcto, pasara lo que pasara, y el resto de los alumnos de Isla Andrómeda, tanto hombres como amazonas, pensaban de manera similar, ninguno se atrevía siquiera a imaginar que Albiore era mucho más humano de lo que pensaban, y que podía cometer equivocaciones, mucho menos podían especular que él guardaba en lo profundo de su corazón un terrible sentimiento de culpa por algo que había ocurrido hace nueve años.

**Continuara…**

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Como siempre agradecimientos especiales para las incondicionales Saint Lu y Darkacuario, también para gabycisne (espero no haber metido la pata sobre algún detalle respecto a Argentina), para Carito 357 y para la linda June Star, muchas gracias por sus reviews. **

**También agradecimientos para los lectores silenciosos.**

**Palabras extrañas que pueden haber salido en este fic, no son muchas a mi parecer, salvo esta:**

**Infusión de yerba mate: Esta yerba o Ilex Paraguariensis, es originaria de las cuencas del Río Paraná y Paraguay, y se consume mucho como infusión en Argentina, Brasil, Bolivia, Paraguay, Uruguay y en las zonas rurales de Chile ( a mi me gusta ^^), por cierto no tiene los efectos que produce la Cannavis Sativa (Marihuana) así que por favor no piensen mal de Albiore.**


	6. Capítulo 3 parte 2: Historias tristes

**Tardé un poco harto en actualizar, pero al fin, esta es la continuación del capítulo anterior, gracias gaby cisne, el review que me dejaste fue como una bofetada para que reaccionara ^^****.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Este fanfiction fue creado sin fines de lucro.**

**Cualquier semejanza con personas reales vivas o muertas, o con otros fics es sólo coincidencia.**

Paralelamente.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

**Capítulo III**

** Tristes Historias. Parte II.**

El entrenamiento después del almuerzo, fue totalmente distinto a todo lo que los aprendices habían experimentado hasta entonces, y no era para menos, por que Albiore obligó a todos bajo pena de terminar en las mazmorras de Isla Andrómeda, a participar de una reunión de grupo para que se conocieran mejor, al parecer, si no había alguna sanción de por medio ninguno hacía el menor caso, esto era fácil de entender, ya que el mismo Santo de Cefeo recordaba su época de aprendiz, cuando finalmente había obtenido su armadura, en aquel entonces, se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera, sin temor alguno, pero la vida con el tiempo le enseñó de que había mucho más que andar buscando problemas y sentirse superior incluso en algún momento a su propio maestro, sus alumnos estaban pasando por esa etapa, y alguien debía guiarlos.

Entre risas y discusiones transcurrió la tarde, cada joven y amazona compartió algo de su vida personal, Amira venía de Alejandría en Egipto, y era hija de comerciantes de telas, Donnelly era Irlandés y venía de Dublín donde vivía con su abuela y su hermana menor, Karya venía de la Isla de Delfos, en Grecia, Spica, por su lado venía de la Isla de Creta, también era griego, mientras que Reda venía de Esparta, Mateo, quién tenía la mala costumbre de no quedarse callado, venía de Sao Paulo, y de paso aprovecho la ocasión para hablar de sus pasatiempos, sus comidas favoritas, y finalmente Albiore tuvo que pedirle por favor que dejara hablar a los demás por que estaba mareando, en cambio Ryszard, siempre hermético, sólo dijo que vivía en un orfanato de Praga, pese a que le insistieron en que hablara algo más, June se mantuvo alejada de la conversación, en parte por que no tenía mucho que decir, pero también por que aún continuaba enfadada con su maestro, sin embargo este la obligó a decir alguna cosa, y así, fue como terminó explicando delante de todos que venía de Aksum en Etiopía, pero que Isla Andrómeda era el único lugar al que ella podía llamar hogar.

Después de la cena, todos se reunieron en el campo de entrenamiento, ya que como siempre Albiore elegiría a uno de sus alumnos para vigilar la isla durante toda la noche, este ejercicio tenía la finalidad de generar resistencia física en cada uno de ellos, y también la capacidad de mantenerse alerta a pesar de las circunstancias, sin embargo, esta vez se llevaron una sorpresa cuando el Santo de Cefeo les comunicó que la vigilancia se haría en parejas y duraría tres horas para cada una de ellas, Mateo y Ryszard iniciaron la ronda, a todos esta combinación les pareció la más apropiada por que el moreno hablaba a más no poder, y su compañero siempre silencioso sería un muy buen oyente.

Antes de iniciar el turno de Donnelly junto a su querido "amigo" Reda, June se acercó al irlandés para conversar, no había sido muy amable con él durante ese día.

- Donnelly, quería decirte que lamento lo que te dije antes del almuerzo, tú no tienes la culpa de mis problemas, me gusta tu música y puedes tocarla cuando quieras, pero te pido que no me vuelvas a decir esas cosas que siempre me dices- explicó la amazona.

- ¿Cómo cual? ¿Que me gustas mucho, que eres muy linda, que me inspiras como una musa?- preguntó sonriente el pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué eres así? ¡No se puede hablar en serio contigo!- regañó June dando media vuelta.

- ¡Espera! Si eso te hace feliz, dejaré de decirlo- el chico cogió a la amazona por el brazo- Te lo prometo, esperaré paciente hasta que me muestres tu rostro por ti misma.

- ¡Donnelly!- La rubia iba a sermonear al Caballero de Boyero, pero este la soltó.

- Me basta con que no me prohíbas acercarme a ti, es tarde y debo cumplir con mi turno- tras despedirse con una sonrisa, el joven irlandés salió corriendo tras Reda, quien ya se había marchado.

- _Presiento que me arrepentiré de lo que dije_- pensaba June mientras veía alejarse al pelirrojo.

Transcurrieron dos horas desde que el turno del Caballero de Boyero y el de Piscis Austrinus había comenzado, ambos sabían que Albiore intentaba que se llevaran mejor, poniéndolos en un mismo turno, pero sencillamente no se toleraban, así que acordaron que vigilarían la isla por separado, el Santo de Cefeo debía estar durmiendo y no tenía por qué enterarse de que no habían cumplido una parte de su orden.

Donnelly estaba sentado junto a la playa, después de ensayar con su violín, había hecho una fogata y estaba asando un pescado por que tenía muchísima hambre.

- ¡Que aburrido es hacer este turno! Ya soy un Caballero, debería estar en mi cabaña durmiendo, lo bueno es que June me ha permitido acercarme a ella- reflexionaba junto al fuego, mientras comía su pescado – mmm… Si tan sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo nueve años como ella quiere, estoy seguro que al fin se olvidaría de Shun y se fijaría en mí, la pregunta es ¿Cómo podré hacer eso? Nadie sabe donde está el templo de Cronos- Donnelly fijó su vista en el volcán.

- Hefesto tiene su fragua en un volcán, él es un dios, tal vez sepa cómo encontrar a Cronos, pero, ahora que recuerdo, su templo está en Lemnos- el irlandés quedó pensativo- ¿Y si los volcanes son como los describe ese Verne del que me hablaba mi abuela?, y están todos conectados en un mundo bajo tierra, podría arrojarme al cráter del volcán de la isla y ¡Así buscar a Hefesto¡

- Hazlo, nos harías un gran favor desapareciendo del mapa- se escuchó la voz de Reda.

- Eras tú amargado ¿Qué quieres?- dijo de mala gana Donnelly.

- Vine a ver como estaba tu guardia duende inútil, esperaba encontrarte holgazaneando y no me equivoqué, así que anda, arrójate al volcán de una buena vez- se burló el Caballero de Piscis Austrinus.

- ¿Y dejarte el camino libre con June? Nunca, cara de Bagre- el pelirrojo tomó su violín para marcharse, pero el espartano lo detuvo.

- Repite lo que dijiste duende idiota- habló Reda con tono autoritario.

- Lo que oíste, ¿Acaso creías que no me había dado cuenta?, sé que te gusta, y lo escondes tras tu fachada de "espartano de acero", odias a Shun por que te quitó la armadura de Andrómeda, pero lo que más te molesta es que él siempre tuvo toda la atención y afecto de June aunque ella no lo reconozca, incluso ahora que él ya no está aquí en la isla- el rostro de Donnelly tenía una expresión muy seria y fría.

- ¿Y tú no estás en las mismas?- respondió Reda ofendido con lo que le había dicho el Caballero de Boyero.

- Sí, pero hay una diferencia, a ella le gusta mi música, y yo siempre he sido honesto con mis sentimientos, tampoco la lastimo hablando mal de Shun como lo haces tú- Donnelly le dio la espalda al Caballero de Piscis Austrinus- Algún día le harás daño a June, así que aléjate de ella o te las verás conmigo- concluyó desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

- ¡Maldito duende!- Reda estaba molesto, pero más que con Donnelly, consigo mismo, él no tenía ni el carisma de Shun, ni la personalidad extrovertida del irlandés, en cierto modo les envidiaba, no quería lastimar a June con sus palabras, y en más de una ocasión, se le iba el tiempo pensando en cómo decirle a ella lo que sentía, pero su fuerte sentido del deber le hacía retractarse, terminaba repitiéndose una y otra vez que ese tipo de emociones eran impropias de un descendiente de guerreros espartanos, eran una muestra de debilidad, lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban.

* * *

El turno de June y Amira había comenzado bastante bien, todo iba en marcha y al parecer se estaban entendiendo mucho mejor, sin embargo, el día para la rubia había iniciado mal, y terminaría de la misma manera.

Mientras recorrían la isla, la amazona de Columba se percató de una medalla que June traía bajo su ropa, entonces, al ver el símbolo que llevaba no pudo evitar hacer un comentario que a su compañera de guardia dejó helada.

- Así que eres judía ¿Por qué no dijiste eso esta tarde?-

- ¿Judía? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?- Si Amira hubiera visto el rostro de confusión tras la máscara de June, habría dejado de hablar, pero, ella no era adivina, así que continuó con su idea.

- Es obvio, tienes una estrella de David colgada en tu cuello, vienes de Etiopía, y aunque hay pocos judíos ahí, dijiste que vivías en Aksum donde se encuentra el Arca de la Alianza, un objeto muy importante para los semitas, y siendo honesta no tienes cara de ser una Oromo, una Tigray ni mucho menos una Somalí- explicó la egipcia ya que en la tienda de su padre siempre aparecían muchos mercaderes de otros países, en especial judíos, June escuchaba incrédula lo que la amazona de Columba le estaba diciendo, pero ¿Si era verdad?, sin poder contenerse, abandonó la vigilancia y corrió en dirección a la cabaña de Albiore.

- ¡Maestro!- gritó mientras entraba bruscamente a la vivienda.

- Ahora no June, estoy hablando por radio- respondió el Santo de Cefeo sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

- ¡No! ¡Tiene que escucharme! ¿Es verdad que soy judía? ¡Respóndame, dígame la verdad!- insistió con desesperación la amazona, Albiore no necesitaba ver el rostro de su alumna, para darse cuenta que estaba angustiada y sobre todo confundida, cómo se había enterado de aquello era lo de menos, tarde o temprano alguien le daría alguna pista sobre la estrella de David que ella guardaba sin saber por qué, lo que en verdad preocupaba al Santo de Cefeo era la respuesta que le daría en ese momento, no podía revelarle de golpe todo su pasado, pero tampoco podía seguir escondiendo algunos detalles de su vida.

- Así es, tu padre, era uno de los pocos judíos que quedan en Etiopía y tu madre, era una judía que venía de Holanda, sus nombres eran Benjamín y Sara- respondió finalmente ante el rostro sorprendido de June, ya que ella se había quitado la máscara para ver directamente los ojos de su maestro.

- ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho antes?- preguntó la amazona casi sin voz, ya que el nudo en la garganta le hacía imposible poder hablar con claridad.

- Por esto mismo, eres muy impaciente, nunca sé cómo vas a reaccionar ante algo importante y delicado, desde pequeña eras así, y no has cambiado ni un poco, es cosa de recordar que hace un tiempo atrás ibas a marcharte a Japón para ayudar a Shun sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias- explicó con frialdad Albiore.

- ¡Pero yo tengo derecho a saber que pasó con mi familia!- June golpeó la mesa con rabia, el Santo de Cefeo dejó la radio por un momento y miró a la chica, era igual de obstinada que su padre, decirle la verdad completa era peligroso, debía ganar tiempo, el pasado de la amazona estaba ligado a una parte de la vida de Albiore, no podía tomárselo a la ligera.

- Te propongo un trato, después que consigas la armadura del Camaleón, te diré todo lo que sé, pero si observo que sigues sin grandes avances en tu entrenamiento, tendrás que esperar a cumplir los dieciocho años- dijo con seriedad el Santo de Plata.

- ¡Dieciocho años! ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! Yo necesito saber lo que pasó ahora- contestó molesta la joven.

- Aceptas o no- insistió Albiore, esa era su última palabra.

- Esta bien, acepto- respondió June de mala gana, no le gustaba esa idea, pero al parecer no había mas alternativa, la única persona que sabía lo que sucedió era Albiore, así que tendría que tener paciencia, finalmente regresó a su turno con Amira.

Fuera de la cabaña, June volvió a ponerse su máscara, y caminó en dirección al faro de Isla Andrómeda, deseaba estar sola, y ese lugar era el único en donde nadie la molestaría.

El faro se encontraba en una zona muy accidentada de la costa de la isla, la mayoría optaba por evitar pasar por ahí cuando hacía su ronda de vigilancia, por lo filoso de las rocas que servían de acceso a ese lugar, Albiore era el encargado de mantener la luz del faro viva durante la noche, ya que no era uno común y corriente, de hecho sólo se encendía a través del cosmos del gobernante de la isla, y existía en ese lugar desde tiempos inmemoriales. Antes de ir al Santuario, June viendo a Albiore, aprendió la manera correcta de llegar hasta allá sin sufrir accidente alguno, y con bastante práctica, terminó convirtiéndose en su refugio, que sólo llegó a compartir con Shun.

Sentada junto a la escala del enorme pilar de mármol, la amazona miraba con tristeza la medalla que cuidaba tan celosamente y también unos dibujos que hizo con tinta sobre las rocas aledañas al faro cuando era pequeña, y que el tiempo y el agua salada no habían logrado borrar del todo.

- Soy judía y lo ignoraba por completo, por lo menos, ahora sé algo sobre esta estrella, tal vez sí sea un recuerdo de mi madre, como dijo Shun…

_- Nunca había entrado a la bodega de armas- el pequeño niño de ojos esmeralda miraba con curiosidad el oscuro y polvoriento lugar._

_- El maestro dijo que ya que se han acostumbrado al clima de la isla, y al entrenamiento básico, comenzaríamos a practicar con armas- June caminó hasta un enorme baúl, el cual abrió tras sacarle un enorme y grueso candado- Ayúdame con esto por favor._

_- Sí- Shun se acercó a la niña, y esta comenzó a sacar muchos fragmentos de cadenas, las cuales le iba pasando al pequeño, este trató de tomar varias juntas, pero no se las pudo, así que las dejó en el suelo y las trasladaba de una en una a la entrada de la bodega- ¡Qué cadenas tan pesadas!_

_- Es verdad, pero son necesarias para el entrenamiento, si las dominamos bien, el maestro nos enseñará a usar armas mas complicadas- mientras decía estas cosas a su amigo, June se percató de una extraña caja en lo alto de un enorme anaquel, como era bastante curiosa, sintió la inmediata urgencia de ver que contenía esa caja, estaba segura de haberla visto antes, dejó de sacar cadenas del baúl y se puso a trepar por el anaquel. _

_- June ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Shun preocupado._

_- Quiero ver esa caja de madera, siempre he querido saber que hay dentro de ella, pero antes de ir al Santuario jamás tuve la oportunidad de estar sola en la bodega, y desde que regresé, el maestro no me había dejado entrar aquí- June seguía subiendo con sumo cuidado ya que la madera del anaquel era muy vieja, y crujía con los movimientos de la niña._

_- Pero puede ser peligroso- insistió Shun, viendo como temblaba el estante con el peso de su amiga._

_- Ya casi la tengo, no te preocupes- apenas June tocó la caja, las vigas del anaquel cedieron desplomándose por completo._

_- ¡June! ¿Estás bien?- Shun corrió a socorrer a la pequeña amazona, quien al caer quedó cubierta de varias hombreras, guanteletes y pecheras de cuero- Oye, háblame- el pequeño peliverde intentaba sacar las cosas que la niña tenía encima._

_- ¡No mires!- se le escuchó decir, ya que la máscara se había soltado, Shun se tapó los ojos inmediatamente, mientras June se la volvía a poner._

_- ¿No te pasó nada?- preguntó el niño con los ojos cerrados._

_- Ya puedes mirar, sólo me raspé la rodilla- respondió la pequeña rubia contenta por que la caja no se había dañado, Shun se acercó a ella._

_- ¿Qué tiene esa caja?- preguntó con curiosidad a June._

_- No lo sé, pero ahora veremos- la niña tomando el manojo de llaves que Albiore le había facilitado, empezó a probar una a una en el grueso candado que mantenía la caja cerrada._

_- Ninguna ha logrado abrirlo- dijo Shun cuando la última llave del manojo no pudo entrar en el candado._

_- Entonces lo romperé- algo en su corazón, le decía a June que dentro de la caja había algo importante y que ella debía ver._

_- No creo que sea buena idea, el maestro nos castigará- intentó detenerla el pequeño, pero era demasiado tarde, June tironeó el candado, y como este era demasiado viejo cedió sin mayor dificultad._

_- ¿Qué es esto?- June sacó de la caja una extraña arma, que consistía en un mango con una cadena de la cual colgaba una bola de hierro con puntas- ¿Qué arma es esta? nunca la había visto._

_- Se ve peligrosa- Shun miró con curiosidad la bola con afiladas puntas- parece una estrella._

_- Es muy pesada- la pequeña amazona intentó tomarla, pero sólo pudo levantarla un poco y con mucha dificultad._

_- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Shun mirando a la niña._

_- No sé, ya te dije que nunca había visto este tipo de arma- contestó June tratando de levantarla nuevamente._

_- Me refiero a lo que cuelga de tu cuello- el pequeño se acercó más para ver la medalla de June- Parece una estrella, pero es extraña._

_- ¿Esto? No lo sé, no estoy muy segura de lo que sea, lo tengo desde que recuerdo- explicó la niña._

_- Yo también tengo una, aunque no es igual, es un recuerdo de mi madre- el pequeño de cabellos verdes sacó el medallón que guardaba celosamente como su máximo tesoro- tal vez la que tú tienes es un regalo de tu mamá._

_- Tienes razón, esta estrella es distinta a la tuya- June observó ambas medallas con atención- Oye Shun, tu mamá era muy linda ¿Verdad?_

_- Era muy pequeño cuando ella murió, así que no la recuerdo, pero mi hermano dijo que era muy bonita y muy buena- contestó el niño guardando su medallón._

_- Al igual que tú, no recuerdo a mi mamá, sólo sé que murió cuando yo era muy pequeña junto con mi hermana recién nacida, ni siquiera recuerdo quién me regaló esta medalla, sería muy bonito que de verdad fuera un regalo de mi madre- June guardó su medalla con algo de tristeza- oye, debemos ordenar o nos regañarán._

_- Y ¿Qué haremos con la caja que rompiste?- preguntó Shun pensando en que a Albiore no le gustaría como June dejó la bodega de armas._

_- Eso es obvio, hay que esconderla- y guardando el mangual, tomó la caja, la arrastró a un rincón de la bodega y luego, encima de ella acomodó otras cajas más livianas, que servían para guardar espadas cortas y otros enseres._

_- No creo que ese sea un buen lugar para esconder esa caja- dijo Shun._

_- Nadie limpia bien esta bodega, no creo que la descubran a menos que tú digas algo- June tras la máscara miró a Shun con seriedad._

_- Yo no diré nada- se apresuró en contestar el pequeño levantando su mano derecha como si hiciera un juramento._

_- Más te vale o dejaré de hablar contigo, será nuestro secreto Shun._

_Ambos niños ordenaron rápidamente la bodega, después llegaron Reda y Spica para ayudarles a cargar las cadenas al campo de entrenamiento._

- Nuestro secreto- decía June en voz alta saliendo de sus recuerdos- jamás me delataste, siempre fuiste tan leal, si supieras lo mucho que necesito contarte lo que me esta pasando ahora, pero no puedo molestarte, suficiente tienes con la pérdida de tu hermano.

Poniéndose de pie, regresó a su turno, Amira la regañaría por abandonar la guardia, y ella no podía permitir eso, ya que debía obtener la armadura a como diera lugar para recobrar una parte de su pasado.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana, el último turno le correspondía a Karya y Spica, quienes desde las cinco habían iniciado su ronda. Ambos caminaban cerca de unas cavernas a los pies del volcán, cuando el aprendiz de Casiopea, tras una hora de guardar silencio le habló a la amazona.

- Karya, necesito preguntarte una cosa- dijo con seriedad.

- Dime- la amazona puso atención al muchacho.

- Quiero saber por qué el maestro Albiore y Ryszard son Adonis y yo sólo soy lindo, no me parece justo, soy más atractivo que todos ellos- reclamó con molestia Spica.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esas ideas? No sé de qué me estás hablando- dijo confundida Karya.

- El otro día, cuando Amira tiró tus cosas fuera de la cabaña, iba pasando por casualidad y me cayeron unas cuantas por la cabeza- explicó el muchacho- Pensé que podían tener algún valor y las escondí por aquí cerca.

- ¡En serio! Spica tienes que devolvérmelas- la chica estaba feliz, al menos no todo estaba perdido, el aprendiz accedió a la petición de la amazona, y la condujo a la entrada de una de las cavernas, tras una roca, Spica había ocultado un frasco de perfume, un esmalte de uñas color rosa y un labial de la misma tonalidad.

- ¡Qué bueno, están intactos!- Karya tomó sus cosas con mucha delicadeza, ya que era lo único que la amazona de Columba no había destruido.

- También hay otra cosa que Amira arrojó por la ventana- dijo Spica con una gran sonrisa, mientras sacaba de su ropa una pequeña libreta de color rojo, Karya volteó a ver lo que el joven estaba mostrando.

- ¡Mi diario, Spica lo salvaste!- la amazona intentó coger su diario, pero el aprendiz no se lo entregó.

- Esto no te saldrá gratis- dijo con seriedad.

- ¿Qué dices? Ese diario es mío así que devuélvemelo- Karya inmediatamente se puso en posición de ataque, si tenía que pelear por recuperar sus cosas, en especial su diario, lo haría.

- ¿Qué me darás a cambio?- preguntó Spica.

- ¿Y por qué debo darte algo a cambio, si lo que tienes en tus manos es de mi propiedad?- protestó la joven indignada.

- Por que me has ofendido al escribir en esa libreta que el maestro y Ryszard son más atractivos que yo- contestó Spica tan enfadado como Karya.

- ¡Lo estuviste leyendo, eres un miserable!- la amazona furiosa, atacó al muchacho intentando arañar su cara, pero él la esquivó.

- No dice en ningún lado que no se puede leer, y si yo fuera tú no me atrevería a atacar, el maestro se dará cuenta y nos castigará- sonrió cínicamente el aprendiz- entonces, es mejor negociar ¿Qué me darás a cambio de tu diario?

- No tengo nada que darte a cambio, la mayoría de mis cosas las destruyó Amira- contestó Karya con molestia.

- Eso está muy mal, no tendré más remedio que entregarle el diario al maestro o quizás le diga a Ryszard que te gusta- continuó con su chantaje Spica.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- cedió Karya, de momento no tenía otra opción.

- Veamos ¿Qué puedo querer de una amazona?- se preguntó Spica en voz alta ante la furia de la aprendiz de Vulpécula- No tienes mucho que ofrecerme, te pediría que me mostraras tu rostro pero no le veo la utilidad a eso.

- _Menos mal-_ pensó Karya, jamás permitiría que un imbécil como Spica tuviera ese privilegio, de lo contrario buscaría la forma de matarlo enseguida, lo último que necesitaba era tener que amar a un aprendiz con tan malos sentimientos y menos guapo que Albiore y Ryszard.

- ¡Lo tengo! Ya sé lo que quiero, serás mi ayudante y harás todo lo que yo te diga- sonrió pérfidamente Spica.

- ¡Qué, ni lo sueñes!- protestó Karya.

- Mira, el sol ya está saliendo, el maestro despertará pronto, así que iré a hablar con él sobre cierto diario de vida que encontré- Spica iba a dirigirse a la cabaña de Albiore, pero Karya lo detuvo.

- Esta bien, lo haré ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- dijo resignada a la odiosa idea de ser la ayudante de Spica.

- Todavía no lo sé, un diario de vida es algo muy valioso, por eso el tiempo debe ir de acuerdo a su valor, y para asegurarme de que cumplirás me quedaré con la evidencia- y con estas palabras, Spica abrió la libreta de Karya y arrancó la hoja donde estaba escrito que Albiore y Ryszard eran los más atractivos de toda la isla, y luego le arrojó el diario a la amazona.

- Iré a terminar la guardia, pronto será el desayuno y me gusta comer doble ración, espero entiendas a lo que me refiero- y guardando la hoja en su pantalón Spica se marchó. Karya apretó su diario con fuerzas.

- Maldito Spica, eres igual de vanidoso y orgulloso que tu tonta constelación, pero ya verás Casiopea, más te vale que te cuides por que apenas me des la oportunidad, me vengaré de ti y lamentarás haberte metido con Vulpécula.

* * *

La noche de Albiore no había sido muy agradable, especialmente por que no se sentía cómodo después de haber discutido con June, y también, por que le parecía que no había sido el momento apropiado para revelar a la joven que sus padres habían sido judíos, pero ella insistió tanto, que no tuvo otra salida, era mejor eso a decirle la verdad completa sobre lo que había sucedido hace nueve años.

- Tarde o temprano, tendré que decirle toda la verdad a June, y eso seguramente la alejará de mi para siempre, lo único que puedo hacer en este momento, es entrenarla para que se convierta en un Santo de Atenea y pueda valerse por sí misma- pensaba en la soledad de su habitación, mientras bebía mate y miraba el mangual que el padre de June le había obsequiado antes de huir del Santuario. En ese entonces él era muy joven, y jamás pensó que el destino de su mejor amigo estaría ligado aún más allá de la muerte al de él, la nostalgia lo llevó a recordar una escena en particular de hace siete años atrás, la noche antes de enviar a June al Santuario…

_- ¿Ya has tomado una decisión Albiore?- preguntó una joven mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos castaños- He terminado los rituales de purificación de la isla, mañana regresaré al Santuario, si te deshaces de esa niña, me encargaré de llevarla a un orfanato o incluso puedo conseguir una familia para que la adopten en Grecia._

_- Sí, ya he tomado una decisión Casandra- El Santo de Cefeo guardó silencio unos segundos, mientras la sacerdotisa miraba fijamente al guerrero con sus enormes ojos grises- Te llevarás a June contigo al Santuario, y será iniciada como amazona._

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Albiore estás loco! Ella es la hija de un desertor de nuestra orden, Atenea necesita guerreros fieles, me niego a hacer lo que estás pidiendo, además, si se enteran de que es hija de Benjamín la matarán o peor aún, la dejarán como esclava para que pague por la ofensa de su padre- protestó la mujer._

_- No tienen por qué saber que es hija de Benjamín, y tu sabes mejor que nadie que él no es un desertor, tenía razones para negarse a ser un Santo de Atenea, no podíamos obligarlo a que se quedara si el mismo dudaba sobre su fe en nuestra diosa- contestó Albiore._

_- Entiende ¿Quién nos garantiza que su hija no se comportará de la misma manera?- dijo Casandra para hacer recapacitar al Santo de Cefeo._

_- Es sólo una niña, si crece entre nosotros dudo que siga los pasos de su padre, por otro lado, su cosmos está desarrollándose, incluso sin entrenamiento, no podemos desaprovechar su potencial- Albiore no quería dar su brazo a torcer, ya que tomar aquella decisión no había sido fácil para él._

_- No eres su padre, y no eres quién para decidir si ella entra en el Santuario o no, lo correcto es que esté en un orfanato o con una familia normal- Casandra estaba al borde de perder la paciencia, ¿Cómo esa niña se había ganado el cariño del Santo de plata con tanta facilidad?_

_- ¿Y tú si puedes decidir lo que es mejor para ella? Ni siquiera la conoces, la he cuidado por dos años y sé que en el Santuario estará bien, se convertirá en amazona y punto, si no quieres ayudarme, lo haré sólo- terminó la discusión Albiore, la sacerdotisa ante sus palabras, sabría que no podría detenerlo, y desesperada lo abrazó por la espalda._

_- ¿Por qué no me escuchas? Esa niñita sufrirá si se queda a tu lado, lo he visto, lo sé, sólo quiero lo mejor para ustedes dos- unas lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de los ojos de la sacerdotisa._

_- No todos nacemos con el don de ver el futuro como tú Casandra, y entre el miedo a la incertidumbre y el miedo a lo inevitable, prefiero vivir con el primero, por que sé que ante la incertidumbre, el único camino que queda es seguir luchando- contestó Albiore firmemente._

_- Nada te hará cambiar de opinión- dijo con tristeza la joven mujer- si esa es tu última palabra, te ayudaré, no diré que es hija de Benjamín, sino que la encontré en Etiopía y que en una premonición la vi convertida en un Santo de Atenea._

_- Gracias Casandra- El Santo de Cefeo tomó las manos de la sacerdotisa en señal de gratitud- hay una última cosa que quiero pedirte._

_- ¿Algo más?- Casandra no podía imaginar qué otra cosa podía pedirle Albiore, ya el hecho de llevar a la hija de un desertor al Santuario le parecía más que suficiente._

_- June, no ha tenido una vida tranquila desde muy pequeña, ambos sabemos cómo es el Santuario, no es fácil convertirse en un Santo de Atenea, sobre todo para una amazona, quiero que borres todos los recuerdos dolorosos que hay en su mente, que tenga un nueva vida, a pesar de lo difícil que esta sea, te lo pido, no como el Santo de Cefeo, sino como tu amigo- Albiore miró fijamente a la sacerdotisa sin soltar sus manos, esperando que ella aceptara lo que le estaba pidiendo._

_- Eso no me parece justo, jugar con los recuerdos de las personas no es bueno, ella algún día te hará preguntas, que tendrás que responder ¿Qué harás cuando eso suceda?- preguntó con seriedad Casandra._

_- Eso lo sabré cuando sea el momento- respondió el Santo de Cefeo soltando las blancas manos de la sacerdotisa._

_- Haré lo que me pides, pero no creas que estaré contigo el día en que debas decirle toda la verdad- contestó de mala gana la joven._

_- Muchas gracias, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti- esta vez Albiore abrazó fuertemente a la sacerdotisa, al notarlo, la soltó en seguida- lo siento, estaba desesperado._

_- Así veo ¿Ella está durmiendo?- preguntó Casandra aún desconcertada por al abrazo efusivo del Santo de Plata, los sentimientos de ambos eran correspondidos, pero ella, al ser la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa de la mitología griega, no podía entregarse a él en esta vida, ya que Atenea, al igual que Apolo en el pasado, la maldeciría haciendo que nadie creyese en sus profecías._

_- Sí, está en mi habitación, entra- el guerrero abrió la puerta que conducía a su cuarto, este era bastante sencillo, sólo tenía un espejo, dos baúles, una silla y una mesa que le servía de escritorio, y una rústica cama, en donde yacía adormecida la pequeña June, aferrada a un dibujo que había hecho de Albiore atrapando un enorme escorpión con su cadena._

_- Tiene una imaginación bastante grande, este armadillo es muy bonito- Casandra observaba en detalle el dibujo que el Santo de Cefeo le había quitado a June, para arroparla con una gruesa manta._

_- Se supone que soy yo, ¿Así que parezco armadillo?- contestó Albiore mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta, y Casandra reía muy despacio para no despertar a la niña._

_- Tiene el sueño muy pesado, no despertará hasta mañana- explicó el Santo de Cefeo._

_- ¿No te quedarás a presenciar como borro su pasado?, algo podría salir mal, tal vez podría hacer que se olvidara de ti para siempre- dijo la joven poniendo sus dedos sobre las sienes de la niña._

_- Confío en ti, sé que a tu lado ella no correrá ningún peligro- contestó el Santo de Plata, mirando a la pequeña y cerrando finalmente la puerta para que la sacerdotisa pudiera hacer su trabajo._

_Las horas pasaron lentamente, era cerca del amanecer cuando Casandra salió de la habitación, Albiore estaba sentado junto a la puerta medio adormecido con el dibujo de June en sus manos. _

_- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó con preocupación al sentir los pasos de la sacerdotisa tras él._

_- Todo ha salido como querías, entré en sus recuerdos y sellé uno por uno aquellos que eran dolorosos, y confundí otros para que no sospeche demasiadas cosas, cuando despierte, sólo recordará que la malaria mató a su madre y a su hermana, que su padre murió en extrañas circunstancias y que tú has cuidado de ella estos dos años- explicó Casandra con seriedad._

_- ¿Existe alguna forma de que el hechizo se rompa?- preguntó Albiore._

_- Sólo si viera nuevamente el cadáver de su padre, pero Benjamín está muerto, tú lo sabes por que estabas ahí ese día, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte, lo que realmente importa ahora, es cómo le dirás que tendrá que ir al Santuario conmigo, ella te quiere demasiado, no creo que desee separarse de ti- dijo preocupada la sacerdotisa._

_- Ya he hablado con ella, si es que no borraste ese recuerdo, aún debe estar enfadada conmigo- Albiore se puso de pie._

_- No, los recuerdos recientes eran felices, me pareció que sería mejor que los conservara, el barco zarpará cuando suba la marea, debes llevarla con todas sus pertenencias- Casandra salió de la cabaña- Creo que lo mejor es que te despidas de ella, ¿No te interesa saber si la volverás a ver?_

_- Ya te dije que prefiero la incertidumbre, nos vemos cuando el barco zarpe- El Santo de Cefeo entró en su habitación y observó a la pequeña dormida profundamente, la extrañaría mucho, ella y las esporádicas visitas de Casandra eran su única compañía, ya que ninguno de los aprendices que habían enviado del Santuario hasta entonces, habían terminado el entrenamiento, la mayoría había muerto, y otros habían renunciado._

_Albiore se recostó junto a June, y ella en sueños se abrazó a él, enredando sus pequeños dedos en la rubia y larga cabellera del Santo de Cefeo._

_- Voy a extrañarte…hija- susurró Albiore en voz baja, esa fue la primera y última vez que la llamó de esa manera…_

- En ese entonces, pensaba que no te volvería a ver nunca más, pero Casandra no se equivocó, y ahora estás haciéndome preguntas que temo responder, aún no estoy preparado para decirte lo que pasó ese día, y el por qué no recuerdas nada, tendrás que esperar un poco más June- Los tibios rayos del sol invadieron la estrecha ventana de la habitación de Albiore, un nuevo día empezaba en Isla Andrómeda, y el Santo de Cefeo debía continuar con sus obligaciones.

**Continuará…**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, la parte de Shun la subiré en Julio, debido a que la universidad no me deja hacer todo lo que yo quisiera, pero Julio es época de ¡Vacaciones!, así que no pierdan la esperanza.**

**Agradecimientos especiales para June Star, Carito 357, Saint Lu (ya te dije que la escena de Karya y Spica es importante para la historia :P), Darkacuario (gracias por tu recomendación), Vegen Isennawa (espero haberlo escrito bien) y a mi queridísima gabycisne, de verdad de no ser por tu review aún andaría rockeando con Seiya en el otro fic, también a los lectores silenciosos y a mi amadísimo Tayi-kun y Kadmiluz Pierotti, gracias por su enorme paciencia.**

**Los Tigray, los Oromo y los somalís son etnias originarias de Etiopía.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Capitulo 35: El rostro de una muñeca

**Hola he tardado menos en actualizar, ando con mucho tiempo ocioso así que esta vez lo estoy distribuyendo equitativamente (eso intento), como ya saben, este capítulo es el que complementa el anterior, June averiguo algo sobre sus padres, pero ¿Dónde estaba Shun en ese momento?**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Este fanfiction fue creado sin fines de lucro.**

**Cualquier semejanza con personas reales vivas o muertas, o con otros fics es sólo coincidencia.**

Paralelamente.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

**Capítulo III.V**

**El rostro de una muñeca.**

_Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en la mansión Kido ese día, los niños estaban jugando un partido de fútbol, y por descuido de Shun quien no atrapó la pelota a tiempo, uno de los enormes ventanales del primer piso de la mansión se hizo trizas, todos quedaron inmóviles en sus puestos sin saber cómo reaccionar, entonces apareció un furioso Tatsumi, traía un shinai en sus manos y por la cara de ogro que tenía, se adivinaba que nada bueno pasaría.._

_- ¿Quién fue?- preguntó seriamente, ante lo cual todos callaron- Quiero saber quien fue o les daré diez azotes a cada uno._

_La situación era delicada, quien había pateado el balón era Seiya, pero el encargado ese día de que la pelota no llegara hasta la mansión era el pequeño Shun, nadie se atrevería a delatar a sus compañeros, pero los diez azotes les daban mucho miedo._

_- Veo que no quieren hablar, entonces serán veinte azotes para cada uno- añadió el cruel mayordomo agresivamente, Shun sentía el peso de la responsabilidad, no podía permitir que los otros niños pagaran por su negligencia, así que armándose de todo el valor posible dio un paso al frente._

_- Fui yo- dijo con timidez, ante las expresiones de sorpresa y miedo de los demás, en especial de Ikki._

_- No mientas Shun, fui yo- Seiya no permitiría que otro niño cargara con su parte de la responsabilidad._

_- Pero yo debía atajar la pelota- murmuró Shun muy despacio._

_- Y qué con eso, yo fui quien pateó la pelota así que castígame a mi- contestó con arrogancia Seiya a Tatsumi._

_- Bien, el día de hoy amanecí generoso, así que azotaré a los dos- rió maléficamente el mayordomo._

_- ¡No se atreva a tocar a mi hermano!- Ikki se arrojó sobre el calvo, pero este lo golpeó con la tsuka del shinai en el estómago, y el pequeño retrocedió adolorido, mientras los otros niños observaban llenos de terror la cruel escena, y el mayordomo se llevaba a Seiya y Shun tirándolos de las orejas hasta la mansión._

_- Por su estupidez la muñeca favorita de la señorita Saori esta rota, deberán darle una explicación, al primer acto de rebeldía les daré los diez azotes que les prometí- reclamaba enfadado Tatsumi antes de entrar al salón._

_La pequeña Saori se encontraba de pie junto a varios trozos de vidrio, contemplando una muñeca de porcelana hecha añicos y pocos metros cerca de ella el balón de fútbol responsable, al sentir los pasos del mayordomo, la niña volteó indignada._

_- ¿Así que ustedes son los culpables de que mi muñeca esté rota?- dijo molesta, mientras los niños bajaban la mirada, y Seiya apretaba los puños con fuerza para no decir alguna cosa que le significara un nuevo golpe por parte de Tatsumi._

_- Deben decir "sí señorita" ¿Acaso no tienen modales?- insistió Saori furiosa, pero ninguno respondió- ya me doy cuenta que no, por sus tontos juegos de niños interrumpieron mi clase de historia antigua y mataron a mi alumna más inteligente, le costó una fortuna a mi querido abuelito, me la trajo desde Alemania ¿Saben dónde queda Alemania?_

_Seiya y Shun se miraron con sorpresa ante la pregunta de la niña._

_- ¿No lo saben? Son unos ignorantes, por eso los tendré que castigar- Saori quien durante el accidente estaba jugando a la profesora con sus muñecas, tomó una varilla que usaba de puntero y se acercó a los niños- pongan sus manos hacia delante._

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Seiya con un mal presentimiento._

_- No desobedezcas a la señorita- Tatsumi lo miró con hostilidad, y sin más remedio, el pequeño obedeció._

_- Alemania queda en Europa ¿Les quedó claro?- dijo Saori._

_- Sí- respondieron ambos niños de mala gana, pero la niña recordando los castigos que su abuelo contaba que le hacían en el internado donde había estudiado en Europa, les propinó un fuerte varillazo en las manos._

_- "Sí señorita, Alemania queda en Europa"- les indicó que dijeran._

_- Sí señorita, Alemania queda en Europa- contestaron aun aturdidos por el golpe en sus manos._

_- ¡Con más ánimos! Alemania queda en Europa- insistió la pequeña profesora golpeando una vez más las manos de Shun y Seiya._

_- ¡Alemania queda en Europa!- respondieron en voz alta los niños. _

_- Bien, que bueno que hayan aprendido la lección, Tatsumi, que limpien el salón de clases, iré a llamar a mi abuelo para que me compre una muñeca nueva- sonrió la niña, mientras salía del salón dando pequeños saltos._

_- Ya oyeron a la señorita, limpien todo esto o los azotaré como prometí- y dejándoles una pala y una escoba, el cruel mayordomo se marchó a la cocina, pronto sería la hora del almuerzo de la señorita Saori, y todo debía estar en orden._

_- Shun ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Seiya en cuanto el calvo desapareció._

_- Sí- contestó el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Y tú?_

_- Esto no es nada- sonrió Seiya con su orgullo mucho más adolorido que las marcas que habían quedado en sus pequeñas manos- limpiemos todo esto luego para ir a comer._

_Seiya tomó la escoba y arrastró los trozos de vidrio y porcelana hasta la pala que tenía Shun, en medio de los escombros, se distinguían las partes de la muñeca, manos, pies y cabellos._

_-¡Mira esto!- Seiya recogió un fragmento que correspondía al rostro de la muñeca, y se lo puso en la cara- ¡Buuu!_

_- ¡Seiya no me asustes!- reclamó Shun al ver el pálido trozo de porcelana con las mejillas pintadas y sin ojos._

_- Me lo llevaré para reírme de los demás esta noche- el travieso chico guardó el rostro debajo de su ropa- pero no digas nada, sino no será divertido._

_- No me parece buena idea- dijo el pequeño de cabellos verdes._

_- Entonces te lo regalaré a ti, tu sabrás que hacer con esto- sonrió Seiya sacando el rostro y persiguiendo a un asustado Shun por todo el salón…_

El Caballero de Andrómeda observaba una fina muñeca de porcelana que estaba en una enorme vitrina junto a muchas otras, todas, propiedad de Saori Kido. Aquella que estaba frente a él había logrado llamar su atención, no sólo por su larga cabellera rubia, sino que también por que era la única de toda la colección que tenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba acomodada sobre una silla en miniatura, como si se hubiese quedado dormida en ella.

Hacía tan sólo un par de horas que habían regresado de la Isla del Espectro, en donde, tras un arduo combate contra los Caballeros de los Abismos, habían recuperado exitosamente el casco de la armadura dorada y también el barco petrolero de la Fundación Graude. Saori, preocupada por sus Caballeros, les había aconsejado ir a descansar, mientras llegaba un médico que había mandado a llamar para cerciorarse de que todos estaban bien, pero Shun se había distraído en un salón del primer piso de la mansión, donde la joven dueña exhibía orgullosa su fina colección de muñecas de porcelana.

- Por culpa de Seiya estas cosas me aterraron por mucho tiempo- pensaba en voz alta, recordando las noches de horror en que el Caballero de Pegaso hacía travesuras con el tétrico rostro de la muñeca rota.

- La máscara de June también me daba miedo en un comienzo, cuando recién llegué a la isla- suspiró el joven ya que eso le significó muchas burlas por parte de Reda y Spica, en ese entonces, lo habían convencido de que June era una niña que había perdido su rostro y como no podía encontrarlo se ponía una máscara, hasta que Albiore tuvo que hablar con el pobre niño para hacerle entender que eso no era así- El rostro de esta muñeca dormida me recuerda mucho el de ella, y también el de la amazona que peleó contra Seiya en la Isla del Espectro.

Después de que el Caballero de Pegaso salió del castillo de Geist con el casco dorado en su poder, Shun pidió que sepultaran a las personas muertas en combate, era triste que alguien quedara con su cuerpo expuesto a las aves y animales carroñeros, y por muy enemigos que hayan sido, todos merecían descansar en paz. A pesar del cansancio, todos pusieron manos a la obra, y así Serpiente Marina, Medusa y Tiburón quedaron bajo tierra, sólo faltaba Geist, cuando Seiya trajo su cuerpo, Shun palideció por completo, se habían enfrentado a una amazona, una mujer, era joven y bella, pero una mujer al fin y al cabo, como June, Karya y Amira, sus compañeras de entrenamiento en Isla Andrómeda.

- Toda batalla es muy triste cuando involucra a niños y mujeres- dijo Shun en voz alta, mirando una muñeca que cargaba en sus brazos de porcelana otra más pequeña.

- ¿No deberías estar descansando?- escuchó la voz de Hyoga.

- Iba a mi habitación, pero me distraje viendo estas muñecas- explicó el Caballero de Andrómeda.

- Pero si son tan tétricas- comento Hyoga, quien había posado su vista en una Matrioska que estaba junto a las demás muñecas.

- Esta me recuerda mucho a una amiga- Shun señaló la rubia muñeca dormida.

- ¿Una amiga de Isla Andrómeda? ¿Habían niñas en ese lugar?- preguntó Hyoga con curiosidad.

- Sí, tres cuando regresé de la isla- explico el joven de cabellos verdes.

- Y ¿Eran bonitas?- sonrió el Caballero del Cisne mirando de soslayo a Shun.

- No lo sé, nunca vi sus rostros, eran amazonas, como esa mujer de Isla del Espectro- contesto Shun con pesar, recordando el joven rostro de la amazona muerta.

- Entonces ¿Cómo esa muñeca dormida te puede recordar a tu amiga?- preguntó confundido el Cisne.

- Es que, es rubia igual que ella- respondió Shun un poco nervioso.

- ¿Sólo eso? ¿Nunca viste su rostro?- la voz del Caballero de Andrómeda consiguió provocar más curiosidad en Hyoga.

- So...sólo eso, estoy cansado, dormiré un poco, nos vemos después- ante aquella pregunta, Shun se sintió incómodo, y aunque sentía un gran aprecio por Hyoga, había algunas cosas que prefería guardar para sí mismo.

A salvo en la soledad de su habitación, recordó exactamente por qué esa muñeca era muy parecida a June, todo había sucedido tras un incidente que había ocurrido en su segundo año en Isla Andrómeda, poco antes de que Karya, Mateo, Ryszard y Donnelly llegaran.

_- Otra vez te has negado a pelear con tus compañeros ¿Puedes explicarme a qué has venido a esta isla?- preguntó con seriedad Albiore a un pequeño Shun, pero el niño temía que lo regañaran, por eso no se atrevía a hablar._

_- Te estoy haciendo una pregunta, agradecería si me la contestaras- dijo el Santo de Cefeo sin comprender cómo habían enviado a un niño que no quería pelear y poseía cero instinto de combate a sus dominios._

_- Vine por la armadura de Andrómeda- contestó el pequeño Shun con timidez_

_- ¿Y cómo piensas conseguirla si ni siquiera te atreves a luchar por ella?- continuó Albiore con su interrogatorio._

_- No sé- el pequeño aprendiz bajó su mirada._

_- Escúchame bien Shun, si deseas algo en este mundo siempre tendrás que luchar por ello, si ambicionas tener una vida tranquila deberás pelear por conseguirla, si quieres volver a ver a tu hermano deberás combatir por sobrevivir, si anhelas la armadura de Andrómeda deberás lidiar contra tus compañeros para poder obtenerla- explicó el Santo de Cefeo mientras el pequeño lo observaba atentamente._

_- Pero a mi no me gusta pelear- insistió Shun con ahínco._

_- No todas las peleas tienen que ser a golpes, o lastimando a los demás Shun, la vida misma es una lucha, a nadie le gusta, pero es la realidad, y no hay que sentir vergüenza por ello, todos desarrollan diversas maneras de atacar y de defenderse para sobrevivir, se aferran a la esperanza de un futuro mejor, ese futuro puede ser sólo para ti, para tu hermano, para los demás, eso lo decides tú, pero debes aprender que todo en esta vida requiere de un esfuerzo, y es inevitable que resulte gente lastimada en nuestro camino, pero hay una lucha de la cual debieras sentirte avergonzado, y es aquella que es desigual y que daña a inocentes- aconsejó Albiore._

_- ¿Desigual?- dijo el pequeño en voz alta._

_- Así es Shun, ¿Te parece justo que June se enfrente sola a Reda y Spica todo el tiempo para defenderte?- preguntó el Santo de Cefeo._

_- No- contestó el pequeño viendo el rostro serio de su maestro._

_- Entonces estas de acuerdo conmigo en que no fue justo que ella recibiera todos los golpes que iban dirigidos a ti- comentó Albiore._

_- Si pero…yo no quería que eso pasara…ellos no- intentó explicar Shun lo sucedido._

_- Vi lo que paso, debes hacerte respetar por Reda y Spica, pero si no nace de ti, esta situación no cambiará, la próxima vez no los detendré, así que deberás enfrentarte a ellos o June pagará las consecuencias- Albiore esperaba que con esas palabras el niño reaccionara de una buena vez._

_- Esta bien- contestó el pequeño, pensando en que su maestro tenía razón, no era digno de un hombre involucrar a otras personas en un combate, June no podía ser siempre su protectora, pero el no quería pelear, no podía lastimar a los demás, tenía que existir una forma de que Spica y Reda dejaran de molestarlo sin recurrir a la violencia._

_En cuanto salió de la cabaña de Albiore, Shun fue a ver como estaba June después de la paliza que le habían dado sus dos rivales aquella tarde por tratar de defenderlo, la encontró sentada en una pequeña y solitaria playa jugando con la fría arena._

_- Te regañó de nuevo el maestro ¿Verdad?- preguntó la pequeña rubia, cuando su amigo se sentó junto a ella._

_- Sí- contestó apenado, por que siempre la niña lo defendía- ¿Estás bien? Te pegaron muy fuerte._

_- No es nada, eso sirvió de entrenamiento, hay algo que me preocupa mucho más- dijo June con molestia._

_- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad._

_- El maestro me prohibió ayudarte durante los entrenamientos, a partir de mañana sólo podré mirar, y él me enseñará las lecciones en otro lugar de la isla- contestó la niña con preocupación._

_- Pero eso no es malo, así Reda y Spica ya no te lastimarán- Shun miró afligido la horrible herida que había quedado en la mano de June tras su última pelea._

_- ¡Si eso sucede van a matarte! Ellos te odian por que eres un extranjero y creen que las armaduras sólo son para los griegos, lo escuché del propio Reda, por eso dejaron de ser tus amigos cuando se enteraron que venías por la armadura de Andrómeda- June se puso de pie y pateó la arena molesta por la decisión de Albiore._

_- No importa lo que suceda, si es mi destino lo aceptaré- sonrió el pequeño Shun tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga y no preocuparla más._

_- ¿Te rindes tan fácilmente? ¿Y qué pasa con el sueño de volver a ver a tu hermano? Si ellos te matan y el sobrevive ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá al saber que te dejaste vencer?- protestó la niña- ¿Por qué no peleas? Si quieres te ayudaré a entrenar en secreto y así te podrás enfrentar a Reda y Spica._

_- Ya te dije que no quiero pelear, no puedo lastimar a la gente eso es muy cruel, debe haber otro modo de solucionar este problema- insistió Shun._

_- ¿Tienes alguna idea?- preguntó la pequeña rubia._

_- No, pero algo se me ocurrirá- contestó el niño con timidez._

_- Imaginaba que responderías eso- June le dio la espalda a Shun, se cruzó de brazos y se puso a pensar, debía existir alguna manera de ayudar a su amigo._

_Tras un largo momento de silencio, pensando en cómo el pequeño podría sobrevivir en la isla sin tener que pelear, la amazona al fin tuvo una idea._

_- ¡Shun, ya sé como puedo ayudarte!- el niño miró a su amiga y le puso mucha atención- la solución no está en que te quedes aquí, lo que debes hacer es escapar de Isla Andrómeda._

_- ¿Qué dices? No puedo hacer eso, ya te dije que no tengo donde regresar en Japón, nadie me espera- contestó Shun ante la descabellada idea de June._

_- No regresarás a tu país, iras donde está tu hermano, a la Isla de la Reina Muerte- dijo la niña decididamente._

_- ¡Pero ese lugar es horrible!- a Shun no le gustó la idea._

_- Eso lo sé, pero si te reúnes con tu hermano no lo será tanto, por que ya no estarás sólo, y ni Reda ni Spica podrán hacerte daño- la pequeña amazona estaba convencida de que esa era la única solución._

_- ¿Pero cómo llegaré hasta allá?- preguntó Shun pensando en que esa idea no era tan terrible después de todo, en especial por que estaría nuevamente con su hermano Ikki._

_- Eso es fácil, el maestro tiene un registro de todos los barcos que pasan por la isla, si reviso sin que se dé cuenta, estoy segura de que encontraré alguno que te lleve a Reina Muerte o por lo menos que te deje cerca- la voz de June se escuchaba entusiasmada._

_- ¿Crees que resulte?- preguntó Shun con algo de duda, no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones._

_- No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, mientras tanto prepara tus cosas, en cualquier momento puede ser nuestra oportunidad- la niña se acercó a Shun- ya es hora de ir a dormir, vamos o nos volverán a regañar._

_- Sí- el pequeño tomó la mano de su amiga y se puso de pie, el plan para escapar de Isla Andrómeda y reencontrarse con Ikki daría inicio en cualquier momento._

- De haber sabido que las cosas terminarían mal, no me habría dejado convencer por ti ¿Por qué siempre seguía tus ideas al pie de la letra?, tal vez en ese momento estaba tan deseoso de volver a ver a Ikki, que no me di cuenta que esa idea era una locura- pensó Shun mirando el cielo desde la ventana de su habitación.

_June aprovechando un descuido de Albiore, revisó los registros que este tenía guardados en un baúl, así se enteró que había un barco que pasaba cada ocho meses por Isla Andrómeda y cuyo destino era una isla cercana a Reina Muerte, para suerte de Shun, si la embarcación no se retrasaba, llegaría dentro de dos días._

_- ¡Ay!- se quejaba el pequeño Shun mientras June curaba sus heridas._

_- Quédate quieto, no puedo limpiar el corte en tu cabeza si te estás moviendo- regañaba la niña._

_- Pero duele mucho- se defendió Shun adolorido._

_- No pienses en el dolor, en dos días más llegara tu barco, si no te recuperas pronto no resistirás el viaje- dijo June para animar a su amigo._

_- Tienes razón- el imaginar la cara que pondría Ikki al verlo llegar a Reina Muerte, llenaba de esperanza al pequeño de ojos esmeralda._

_- ¡Otra vez llorando niñita!- se burló Reda entrando a la cabaña de Albiore junto con Spica._

_- ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a otro lado?- reclamó June._

_- Tú no te metas tonta, ¿O quieres que te dé una paliza como la del otro día?- contestó desafiante el niño de cabellos rosa. _

_- Eso fue de cobardes, pelearon ustedes dos contra June- protestó Shun mirando con reprobación a los dos niños._

_- Andas muy hablador el día de hoy- Reda tomó uno de los brazos heridos de Shun y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza._

_- ¡Ay! ¡Suéltame!- se quejó el pequeño, pero el malvado espartano no tenía la menor intención en detener su tortura._

_- ¡Déjalo!- June rápidamente empujó a Reda y le arañó la cara para que dejara en paz a Shun._

_- Maldita niña sin rostro- protestó el atacado mientras cubría los rasguños con sus manos, Spica iba a defender a su amigo, pero la pequeña amazona empezó a burlarse de él._

_- Aquí viene tu novia a atacarme otra vez, ven Spica, te estoy esperando, se creen muy valientes peleando de a dos, pero ninguno sería capaz de enfrentarse sólo contra mi- este comentario de la rubia, molestó enormemente a Reda, quien se puso de pie._

_- Detente Spica, escúchame bien niñita, tu no me das miedo en lo más mínimo, si quieres podemos pelear, tú y yo, solos, cuando quieras- amenazó mirando a la amazona con odio._

_- En tres días más, en la playa pequeña junto al faro, antes del desayuno, y hasta entonces quiero que dejes de molestar a Shun- contestó June decidida._

_- ¿Qué tiene que ver esta niña llorona con nuestra pelea?- preguntó Reda mirando con desprecio al pequeño._

_- Son mis condiciones, de lo contrario hablaré con el maestro y le diré que entraste a su cabaña para torturar a un alumno lastimado- el niño espartano guardó silencio y después se marchó seguido de Spica._

_- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No va a cumplir, te volverán a golpear por defenderme- Shun quedó triste por lo sucedido._

_- El no te molestará, sabe que hablo en serio, además no tienes de qué preocuparte, en tres días más estarás viajando a Reina Muerte para reencontrarte con tu hermano- June regresó a la tarea de curar las heridas de su amigo._

_- Pero no quiero que te lastimen- un par de lágrimas de culpa escaparon de los ojos esmeralda de Shun._

_- Soy una amazona fuerte, no me pasará nada- rió la rubia tras su máscara- alegra esa cara o me enojaré contigo._

_- Sí- contestó el pequeño tratando de sonreír, dentro de muy poco vería a su hermano._

_Los dos días pasaron demasiado lento para Shun y June, como también se hacía mas grande el temor de que el barco se retrasara, cambiara de ruta o no llegara nunca más a Isla Andrómeda, sin embargo, algo positivo habían ganado, y era que ni Reda ni Spica se habían atrevido a molestar a Shun en ese tiempo, y al parecer Albiore no sospechaba nada de sus planes de fuga, después de todo, aún quedaban otros quince aprendices por los cuales preocuparse._

_La noche del segundo día había llegado, la oscuridad y el frío sobrecogedor cubrieron cada lugar de la isla, todos dormían en sus cabañas, todos, excepto una pequeña amazona que salía sigilosamente de la cabaña del Santo de Cefeo, y con gran agilidad se escabullía entre las rocas hasta llegar a la puerta de una de las viviendas de los aprendices._

_June entró sin hacer demasiado ruido y caminó con cautela entre los niños dormidos, buscando al que ayudaría a escapar aquella noche._

_- Shun, despierta ya es hora- la pequeña remeció con suavidad a Shun, pero este estaba profundamente dormido, para no perder más tiempo, June apretó la nariz del niño, y este terminó abriendo los ojos por falta de aire._

_- ¿Qué esperas? El barco zarpará apenas amanezca- explicó la amazona suavemente, mientras Shun aún estaba tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos, torpemente tomó sus cosas que tenía preparadas con tiempo, y salieron sigilosamente de la cabaña._

_- Pero yo no vi ningún barco en el muelle- dijo el niño cuando ya estaba más despierto y caminaba rápidamente junto a June, en dirección al puerto._

_- Llegó a las cinco de la tarde, la quilla es muy grande y la profundidad del agua en el muelle no permitió que pudieran atracar aquí, el capitán llegó en bote, vi cuando hablaba con el maestro y le pedía autorización para reparar averías- explicó la pequeña amazona._

_- ¿Averías?- Shun se detuvo y miró a su amiga asustado._

_- No te preocupes, oí al capitán decir que eso era normal, quieres ver a tu hermano ¿Sí o no?- preguntó la niña cruzándose de brazos._

_- Sí, si quiero, pero ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta el barco si no está en el muelle?- comentó el niño._

_- Ya pensé en eso, el maestro tiene un bote que usa en caso de emergencia en el muelle, lo tomaremos prestado y así te llevaré hasta el barco- rió astutamente June, no en vano era una amazona entrenada en el Santuario, aunque sólo hubiese estado un año en Grecia._

_- Pero no sabemos remar- insistió Shun._

_- Aprenderemos, he visto al maestro hacerlo y no se ve tan difícil- contestó porfiadamente la rubia._

_Ambos niños continuaron corriendo hacia la costa, al llegar al muelle, encontraron el bote, y rápidamente lo arrojaron al agua, luego de subir en él, trataron de llegar al barco. Al comienzo tuvieron muchas dificultades para sincronizar el ritmo de los remos, no era tan fácil como June pensaba, pero tras un gran esfuerzo se acostumbraron, y lograron avanzar entre las correntosas aguas del Indico, las cuales se convirtieron en el nuevo obstáculo con el que había que lidiar para llegar al barco._

_- Animo Shun, ya falta muy poco- June hacía grandes esfuerzos para no perder el remo._

_- Sí, lo intento- el niño también trataba de mantener el remo en su lugar- oye ¿Para qué es esa bolsa?_

_- Saqué comida de la bodega para tu viaje, en cuanto subas, escóndete en uno de los botes de emergencia y no salgas de ahí hasta que el barco llegue a su destino- explicó la niña aferrándose aún más al remo para no perderlo._

_A pesar de lo difícil que resultó la tarea, los niños lograron que el bote se acomodara junto a una escalera de embarque del enorme buque, el capitán, era un buen amigo de Albiore, y aquella noche se habían quedado conversando en la cabaña de este, mientras el resto de la tripulación se encontraba en el comedor de la nave, era el momento oportuno para que Shun subiera de polizón._

_- Toma tus cosas y has lo que te dije- Shun estaba de pie en la escalera, mientras la pequeña amazona le entregaba sus pertenencias y la bolsa con comida._

_- Gracias por todo June- sonrió el pequeño, mientras su amiga tomaba los remos._

_- Adiós Shun, cuídate, que tengas un buen viaje y que encuentres a tu hermano- el bote impulsado por la corriente se alejaba._

_- June, espera, ¿Qué pasará mañana con Reda y Spica?- el pequeño aún estaba preocupado por ese tema._

_- Pelearé y los venceré, tú concéntrate en vivir feliz con tu hermano- se escuchó la optimista voz de la niña._

_- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Buscaremos juntos a Ikki y no tendrás que usar esa máscara nunca más- el pequeño extendió su mano para tratar de alcanzar la de su amiga._

_- No Shun, debo quedarme aquí para cuidar al maestro cuando sea ancianito- respondió June, en ese momento un fuerte oleaje provocó que perdiera los remos._

_- ¡June!- gritó Shun desde la escalera._

_- Estoy bien, sólo debo alcanzar el remo que está más cerca- respondió la niña, mientras se inclinaba sobre la proa, pero una enorme ola que azotó el bote, hizo que cayera al agua y se golpeara la cabeza al hacerlo. Shun esperó que su amiga saliera a flote, pero eso no sucedió, por un instante fugaz pensó en su hermano y en lo mucho que deseaba verlo, pero June estaba en peligro, y ella había hecho hasta lo imposible por ayudarle, sin arrepentirse de su decisión, el niño se arrojó al agua, renunciando con ello a la oportunidad de huir de Isla Andrómeda para reunirse con Ikki._

_June era arrastrada hasta el fondo del mar, la corriente era bastante fuerte y Shun hacía un gran esfuerzo por tratar de alcanzarla, sin embargo, el cansancio y el escozor que sentía en sus ojos por el agua salada le impedían llegar hasta su amiga, por un instante todo parecía perdido, incluso él mismo moriría, sin poder hacer nada por ella. En ese momento de desesperación, las palabras de su hermano, la promesa que le había hecho una vez más acudieron en su rescate, y llenándose de una extraña fuerza, dando todo de sí, nadó hasta alcanzar el cuerpo de June, y con algo de dificultad la condujo hasta la playa más cercana._

_Al salir del agua, el pequeño recostó a su amiga sobre la fría arena, pero la amazona no despertaba._

_- ¡June! ¿Estás bien? ¡Háblame!- Shun remecía el cuerpo de la niña esperando una respuesta, deseando que fuera una de las bromas que ella siempre hacía, donde finalmente terminaba asustándolo con la máscara, pero nada sucedía, nervioso y tratando de recordar lo que su maestro había enseñado sobre primeros auxilios, el niño trató de buscar el pulso en la muñeca de June, pero no lo sentía, trató de oír los latidos de su corazón, pero este parecía detenido, desesperado comenzó a golpear el pecho de la amazona con fuerza para reanimarla, entonces, recordó un detalle importante, el masaje cardiaco debía ir acompañado de respiración boca a boca, el problema era que él era un hombre y su amiga, una amazona, no podía ver su rostro, eso era lo que June y Albiore le habían dicho, pero si no la ayudaba ella moriría._

_- Perdóname June, sé que no lo debo hacer, pero tampoco quiero que mueras- dijo con lágrimas, asustado antes de quitarle la máscara, pensaba en que si las palabras de Reda y Spica eran verdad, y su amiga no tenía rostro, entonces no habría forma de salvarla. _

_Armándose de valor, quitó esa cosa que lo asustaba de una buena vez, y para su sorpresa se encontró con el rostro de una niña normal, uno muy bonito, pero que perdía rápidamente el color, poniéndose pálido, como el rostro de las muñecas de Saori, y tal como ellas, estaría sin vida si él no hacía algo. Con sumo cuidado abrió los labios de la niña para asegurarse que la lengua no obstruyera el paso del aire, y así acercó su boca para hacer la maniobra completa, pero June seguía sin reaccionar y Shun no comprendía qué estaba haciendo mal, intentaba una y otra vez el procedimiento sin lograr nada._

_- Por favor respira, no te mueras- decía entre sollozos el pequeño aprendiz, en ese momento, escuchó que alguien estaba llamando a su amiga, era Albiore, quien al ver que June no estaba en su cama, salió a buscarla, rápidamente, Shun le puso la máscara a la niña, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que el Santo de Cefeo los encontrara._

_- ¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Albiore al llegar a la playa donde se encontraba su discípula al borde de la muerte, y Shun desesperado por no poder ayudarla._

_- Ayúdeme maestro, no escucho su corazón- fue lo único que pudo decir el niño, todo empapado y con el rostro muy pálido. Ante la gravedad de la situación, Albiore se acercó a June y le tomó el pulso._

_- Date la vuelta Shun, no quiero que mires- dijo seriamente, al percatarse que lo que estaba buscando no aparecía._

_- ¿Qué hará maestro?- preguntó asustado el niño._

_- Date la vuelta ¡Obedece!- ordenó el Santo de Cefeo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno, dejarse llevar por la desesperación no servía de nada._

_Shun obedeció inmediatamente mientras Albiore le quitaba la máscara a June. En ese momento, el niño se aferró a su medallón con forma de estrella, cerró los ojos con fuerza y le pedía al espíritu de su madre que por favor su amiga no muriera, un silencio mortal pareció apoderarse de la isla, mientras se escuchaba la suave voz de Albiore contando las presiones que ejercía sobre el esternón de su alumna, para luego dar paso a las dos insuflaciones que acompañaban el masaje cardiaco._

_- Respira, respira- se escuchaba la voz del Santo de Cefeo, quien hizo la técnica un par de veces más, hasta que por fin la niña comenzó a toser y botar el agua que había tragado al caer al mar, a pesar de que llevaba la máscara puesta en ese entonces, la tensión pasó y Albiore tomando en brazos a June comenzó a hablarle- Así se hace, buena niña, no me vuelvas a asustar así._

_- ¿Maestro? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Dónde esta Shun?- preguntó débilmente la amazona, mientras Albiore le ponía la máscara._

_- Shun está aquí con nosotros, está bien, ahora debes recuperarte, te llevaré de regreso a la cabaña- tras decir estas palabras, Albiore dirigió su mirada a su alumno, y poniendo su mano en el hombro del pequeño, sonrió con alivio- vamos muchacho, lo peor ya pasó, y si no te abrigas te vas a enfermar._

- Pensé que el maestro me regañaría esa noche, pero sólo pude ver compasión en sus ojos, es tan distinto a Tatsumi, lo seguí en silencio a su cabaña, allí, luego de que te dejara dormida en tu habitación, me dio a beber un poco de leche tibia, no hizo preguntas en ese momento, como yo imagine que lo haría, esa muñeca que acabo de ver dormida en el salón, es igual a ti, es tu rostro al borde de la muerte en aquella ocasión, nunca pude decirte lo mal que me sentí en ese momento por no poder ayudarte, ni siquiera era capaz de solucionar mis propios problemas- reflexionaba Shun en voz alta, mientras que por el cansancio acumulado por la batalla y el viaje de regreso se había recostado en su cama, al cerrar sus ojos, acudió el recuerdo de la muñeca rota similar a la máscara de June y también el rostro de la otra muñeca, igual al de la niña pálida y dormida en mitad de la playa- Ese intento de fuga pudo haberme costado la armadura, era seguro que me iban a expulsar de la isla, pero incluso en ese momento cargaste con la responsabilidad de todo…

_- Ya le dije maestro que fue mi culpa, pensé que ese barco me llevaría hasta el puerto de Djibouti y convencí a Shun para que me ayudara a escapar- explicaba June arropada en su cama, con la máscara puesta, Shun la observaba silenciosamente sentado al lado de Albiore._

_- ¿Y por qué querías viajar a Djibouti?- el Santo de Cefeo sospechaba que June estaba mintiendo._

_- Por que ese puerto esta cerca de Etiopía, quería visitar a mis padres, le oí decir que estaban sepultados allá cuando hablaba con Casandra la última vez que vino, usted no me deja salir de Andrómeda y nunca me habla de ellos, así que quería escapar, no me dio otra opción- contestó June fingiendo estar molesta, sabía de sobra que a Albiore no le gustaba ese tema._

_- Entonces ibas a fugarte y Shun es tu cómplice, por eso tendré que castigarlos a los dos- dijo el Santo de Cefeo, con la intención de presionar a alguno para que dijera la verdad, June era bastante ocurrente, pero a él no lo engañaba, algo tenía que ver con Shun y no con ella, ese niño era muy tranquilo y una fuga era algo que con toda seguridad no cometería salvo que se tratara de algo importante, y él sabía que ese barco iba cerca de Reina Muerte, donde June le había dicho que estaba el hermano de su aprendiz, y por otro lado, un marinero había encontrado las pertenencias del niño en la escalera de embarque._

_- ¡No! No castigue a Shun, él me ayudó por que lo obligué, pero en el último instante se arrepintió y trató de convencerme que no lo hiciera, pero los remos se me perdieron y caí al agua, maestro, él me rescató- insistió June._

_- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto Shun?- Albiore dirigió su mirada al niño junto a él, este no sabía que decir, mentir era malo, sobre todo al maestro, pero su amiga desde la cama le hizo un gesto con su dedo índice atravesando su cuello, en pocas palabras, el aprendiz comprendió que estaría muerto si decía la verdad, y tragando mucha saliva, finalmente contestó._

_- Sí maestro, June dice la verdad, así sucedieron las cosas- su voz temblaba, pero miró fijamente a Albiore para no levantar sospechas._

_Pese a que hizo muchas tretas para que los niños dijeran la verdad, hablando incluso por separado con cada uno de ellos, ni Shun ni June revelaron lo que Albiore sospechaba y tenía asumido como la realidad, de vuelta en la habitación de su alumna, el Santo de Cefeo se resignó a dictar sentencia._

_- Los hechos son bastantes graves, no puedo pasar por alto que June intentó fugarse de la isla, y que tú Shun, has sido su cómplice, por esta vez no los expulsaré de aquí, pero cada uno deberá cumplir su castigo al pie de la letra- explicó con seriedad Albiore- Shun tu pasarás un día y una noche en las mazmorras, sólo por que salvaste a June de no morir ahogada, y tú jovencita, en cuanto te recuperes cumplirás dos días y dos noches también en las mazmorras, pero si intentan otra vez escapar, se irán de Isla Andrómeda para siempre._

_Después de designar el castigo para cada uno, el Santo de Cefeo salió de la habitación de June, aún pensaba que le habían mentido, pero a pesar de todo no se habían traicionado, y eso era una muestra de compañerismo y lealtad, valores importantes para un Santo de Atenea, pero la mentira era una cosa que él no toleraba y no era digno de un Caballero, por eso debía castigar a sus discípulos._

_- Lo siento Shun, no pude liberarte de las mazmorras- se lamentaba June en su cama._

_- No te preocupes, es lo que me merezco por tratar de huir- contestó el pequeño caminando hacia su amiga._

_- Pero todo esto paso por mi culpa, si no hubiera perdido los remos, ahora estarías viajando a Reina Muerte para ver a tu hermano- la amazona molesta por su plan fallido se escondió entre las sábanas._

_- Eso ya no importa, decidí que cumpliría mi promesa, regresaré a Japón con la armadura de Andrómeda, estoy seguro que si Ikki me hubiera visto llegar a Reina Muerte sin ella, se habría decepcionado de mi- Shun trató de animar a su amiga, no todo estaba perdido, al menos ellos estaban con vida- oye June, sale de ahí._

_El pequeño se acercó y trató de levantar un costado de las sábanas para ver a su amiga, pero esta saltó sorpresivamente asustando al niño._

_- ¡Buuuu!- gritó divertida, mientras Shun cayó al suelo- siempre te asustas con eso._

_- No lo vuelvas a hacer- reclamó el pequeño pensando en que su amiga nunca podía quedarse quieta mucho tiempo._

_- No te enojes, es una bromita- la niña bajó de su cama, llevando puesto un largo camisón de dormir, el cual odiaba por que se le enredaban los pies, Albiore se había equivocado de talla, pero ella no quiso que su buen maestro se molestara en cambiarlo- Quería darte las gracias por salvarme anoche- dijo a su amigo dándole la mano para que pudiera ponerse de pie._

_- Eso me dio mucho más susto, nunca vuelvas a arriesgarte así- Shun conteniendo las lágrimas abrazó a June._

_- Bueno, lo intentaré, pero ahora quiero dormir, suerte con las mazmorras- la pequeña deshizo el abrazo, no le desagradaba, pero era mejor mantener las distancias con los niños, eso era lo que había aprendido en el Santuario y cumpliría con ello firmemente._

- Nunca lo intentaste, apenas te recuperaste ya estabas lista para enfrentarte a Reda y Spica- el sueño y la nostalgia de no tener a June cerca para animarlo, y a su hermano muerto, estaban venciendo al Caballero de Andrómeda- Afortunadamente, logramos que esos dos dejaran de molestar, por lo menos hasta los verdaderos enfrentamientos por la armadura…

_El calor era terrible, y más aun por que las mazmorras se encontraban en las faldas del volcán de Isla Andrómeda. June cumplía su segundo día de castigo, aburrida, estaba sentada en una roca tras las rejas jugando con una pequeña lagartija, uno de los pocos animales que sobrevivían en medio de tan extremas condiciones climáticas._

_Shun apareció en ese momento, trayendo un poco de comida para ella._

_- No deberías estar aquí- dijo la niña al verlo llegar._

_- El maestro me autorizó a traerte el almuerzo- sonrió el pequeño pasando pan, leche y algo de carne entre los gruesos barrotes._

_- ¿Podrías cuidar a mi amiga unos minutos?- June tomó la lagartija y la puso en las manos de Shun._

_- ¡Es muy fría!- se quejó el pequeño sujetando al reptil con algo de temor._

_- Lo sé, debe tomar un poco de sol o sino se enfermará, acompáñala para que no esté sola mientras yo como lo que me trajiste- June le dio la espalda a su amigo para poder quitarse la máscara y probar el pan y la carne, estaba muy hambrienta._

_Shun con sumo cuidado puso la lagartija en una roca._

_- Por favor no te escapes- dijo al animalito, el cual se quedo quieto tomando sol, el niño tuvo por un instante la tentación de mirar a la celda, quería volver a ver el rostro de su amiga, pero esta vez con sus ojos abiertos, se preguntaba que color tendrían, si eran grandes o pequeños, sabía que June venía de Etiopía y él ignoraba como era la gente en ese lugar, pero finalmente logró contenerse, su osadía había llegado a mucho la noche en que la sacó del agua para que no se ahogara, con eso era suficiente._

_Cuando la amazona volvió a ponerse su máscara, Shun le entregó la lagartija, y después tomó las cosas que había traído para que su amiga comiera, debía regresar cuanto antes al entrenamiento._

_- Sólo te queda esta noche y saldrás de aquí- sonrió optimista, ese lugar en la oscuridad era muy helado y daba miedo, el pequeño no pudo dormir cuando estuvo cumpliendo su castigo, y sólo había sido una noche- animo June._

_Pero antes de que la niña respondiera, aparecieron un par de invitados que ellos no esperaban ver en ese lugar._

_- Así que es verdad que intentaste escapar de la isla- dijo Spica acercándose a la celda._

_- Estabas huyendo de nuestra pelea ¿Quién es cobarde ahora?- se burló Reda._

_- Eso no es así, el que iba a escapar era yo, June no es cobarde- Shun intentó defender a su amiga._

_- ¿Por qué no te quedaste callado?- regañó la niña._

_- ¿Tú? ¿Escapar? Pero si te aterra hasta tu sombra, nunca tendrías las agallas para hacer eso- rió el niño de cabello rosa._

_- Te dije que fui yo, June iba a pelear contigo pero algo salió mal- insistió el pequeño de cabellos verdes._

_- Eso no importa, estoy muy enfadado en este momento, si hay algo que detesto es que me dejen plantado en un combate, y tengo muchas ganas de pelear- dijo Reda pateando una roca pequeña._

_- Espera hasta mañana, cuando salga ajustaremos cuentas- June contestó con hostilidad desde su prisión._

_- Claro que no, tú rompiste nuestro acuerdo al no presentarte, así que no tengo por qué creer en tu palabra- Reda hablaba con malicia- Dijiste que no debía molestar a esta niñita llorona, ahora verás lo que le pasa a los que se burlan de mi._

_Inmediatamente el malvado niño atacó a Shun con un puñetazo, el cual el pequeño logro esquivar por muy poco, sin embargo, Reda continuó con su ataque._

_- ¡Déjalo! ¡Tu problema es conmigo!- gritaba June aferrada a los barrotes que le impedían ir a ayudar a su amigo, mientras que el pequeño peliverde, esquivaba con dificultad todas las embestidas de su adversario, y esto enfadaba aún más a Reda._

_- ¿Por qué no peleas? En cuanto te atrape no dudaré en matarte pequeña rata verde- gritaba tratando de golpear a Shun._

_- Pelear no es bueno, no es la solución a los problemas ¿Por qué no intentamos ser amigos como antes?- respondió el pequeño a su atacante._

_- Mientras seas mi rival por la armadura jamás podremos ser amigos- decía Reda intentando dar una patada a ras del suelo sin obtener resultado, en ese instante una piedra cayó en su cabeza. _

_- ¡Te dije que dejes a Shun en paz!- June desde su celda había intentado ayudar a Shun._

_- ¡Spica!- Reda miró a su compañero, y en el acto, el chico tomó fuertemente el brazo de la amazona._

_- ¡Suéltame, me duele!- protestaba la niña tratando de golpear al aprendiz de cabello azul, pero su brazo atrapado en medio de los barrotes no era de mucha utilidad._

_- No hasta que Reda termine- respondió con frialdad su captor._

_- ¿Qué no te das cuenta que algún día Reda dejará de ser tu amigo para poder quedarse con la armadura de Andrómeda? te está utilizando- intentaba liberarse June, pero Spica no le hacía el menor caso._

_- ¡Espera! Si quieres golpearme hazlo, pero no metas a June en esto- Shun dejó de esquivar los golpes de Reda y se quedó de pie mirándolo desafiante- No me gusta pelear, pero tampoco me gusta que otros sufran por mi culpa, soportaré cada uno de tus golpes, y si sobrevivo, quiero que me dejes en paz, hasta que de verdad debamos competir por la armadura._

_- ¡No Shun, no hagas eso!- gritó la amazona desesperada desde la mazmorra._

_- Esta bien, tú lo has querido- el despiadado Reda comenzó a golpear y patear a Shun sin la menor compasión, lo hacía con mucha rabia, sin siquiera detenerse. En un intento por hacer alguna cosa, June cogió su lagartija, la cual pasó corriendo por su hombro, y la puso en la espalda de Spica, el reptil, guiado por el calor se metió entre las ropas del niño, el cual al sentir una cosa fría que bajaba por su espalda, se puso a gritar para tratar de quitársela, en medio de su escándalo, la pequeña rubia con su brazo libre al fin, tomó una gruesa roca y la golpeó contra el candado de la celda hasta que logró abrirlo._

_Shun resistió a duras penas todos los golpes que le estaba dando Reda, en el preciso momento en que el cruel niño iba a usar un fragmento de cadena del entrenamiento para azotar al pequeño, June lo detuvo con un puñetazo en su rostro y una patada que logró dar en su pecho provocando que cayera contra una roca._

_- No te atrevas a lastimarlo, fue suficiente, soportó todos tus golpes- dijo la amazona sin bajar la guardia._

_Reda se puso de pie con torpeza, miró con furia a ambos niños, odiaba al japonés cobarde, y más aún a esa niña entrometida que lo protegía, ninguno merecía convertirse en un Santo de Atenea, ambos eran débiles, y los débiles no estaban hechos para la batalla, el fuerte sobrevive y los endebles perecen, alguien le había enseñado esa ley hace mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que fuera enviado al Santuario._

_- Te salvaste por el momento rata verde, pero cuando luchemos por la armadura no tendré piedad- después de su amenaza, el niño espartano se marchó a buscar a su amigo Spica, quien se había perdido en la distancia con la lagartija metida en su ropa._

_- ¡Shun! ¡Háblame!- June trató de ayudar al lastimado y sanguinolento pequeño quien aún se cubría la cabeza para soportar el ataque de su oponente, al verlo en esa posición, enrollado en el suelo, muchas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar bajo la máscara de la amazona, llegando hasta su cuello._

_- No llores, no me volverán a molestar y tú no saliste lastimada- intentó sonreír Shun, tratando de ponerse de pie sin ayuda- Entra a tu celda o el maestro te regañará._

_- ¡Tonto!- June se abrazó al niño, no sabía si decirle que lo admiraba por lo que había hecho o regañarle por aquella locura. Para Shun esa fue la primera vez que su amiga lo abrazaba por iniciativa propia, la primera vez que sintió que detrás de la máscara había una niña como él que trataba de ser valiente, pero que también tenía miedo._

- Así fue como vi tu rostro, y también entendí que había algo más allá de tu máscara, siempre quise ver tus ojos, tu sonrisa, incluso hubiera querido verte llorar aquella vez que logré que Reda y Spica dejaran de molestarnos- pensaba Shun a punto de quedarse dormido, pero la puerta de la habitación sonó, y el Caballero de Andrómeda salió de su estado de somnolencia.

- Shun, el médico que mandó a llamar Saori ya está aquí- era la voz de Shiryu.

- Bajo en seguida- contestó el joven desperezándose, luego de mojarse un poco la cara, se dirigió al salón donde estaban las muñecas de porcelana, allí se encontraba Saori, el médico de cabecera de la familia Kido, Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya quien tenía una muñeca en sus manos, siempre había sido un niño curioso, y tenía que tocar todo aquello que llamaba su atención.

Cuando el Caballero de Andrómeda entró al salón, un estruendo asustó a todos los presentes.

- Seiya rompiste mi muñeca- reclamó Saori.

- Lo siento, lo arreglaré, lo juro- respondió el Caballero de Pegaso nervioso.

- No tienes remedio- suspiró Shiryu.

- Creo que es mejor que el médico te revise a ti primero Seiya- dijo Hyoga.

Shun se acercó a ver cual muñeca había roto su amigo, pero la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció al darse cuenta que se trataba de aquella pequeña rubia que estaba dormida sentada en una silla de juguete, aquella que se parecía a su amiga June. En ese preciso instante, lejos, en Isla Andrómeda, Albiore le revelaba a su discípula que sus verdaderos padres eran judíos.

**Continuará…**

**Palabras raras que aparecieron en este capítulo: Shinai, es una espada de bambú usada en el kendo, tsuka es la empuñadura del shinai, Matrioska, es la clásica muñeca rusa que adentro tiene otras más pequeñas (Me encanta jugar con ellas ^^, las desarmo y las armo una y otra vez), Djibouti, es un país ubicado en el cuerno de África que limita con Etiopía (la palabra cuerno va en buen sentido no piensen cosas raras). **

**Agradecimientos a quienes dejaron reviews: a mis queridas Alyshaluz, Darkacuario, Saint Lu (se te extraña en msn), June Star (suerte con la tesis, ánimo), también a Noche de Luna y a Tot12, saludos para las dos ^^, también a mis incondicionales Tayi-kun y Kadmiluz Pierotti, y a todos los lectores silenciosos.**

**La próxima actualización tardará, por el hecho de que aún no escribo el capitulo cuatro, mi maestra Melpómene, la musa de la tragedia, se fue de vacaciones, y las demás no me hacen caso, así que tendré que esperar a que vuelva y espero que sea pronto.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo ^^!**


	8. Capitulo 8:Látigo contra Cadena

**_Disclaimer_: Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Este fanfiction fue creado sin fines de lucro.**

**Cualquier semejanza con personas reales vivas o muertas, o con otros fics es sólo coincidencia.**

**Este capítulo tiene varios flashback, y algunas escenas de violencia, creo que no son tan fuertes pero aun así se los digo antes de que lean, y sé que el pobre Reda puede ser demasiado malvado pero tiene su corazoncito sólo hay que darle algo de tiempo ;)**

Paralelamente.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

**Capítulo IV**

**El duelo: látigo contra cadena.**

Aquel parecía ser un día más en Isla Andrómeda que se iba, de no ser porque Albiore mencionó a June que ese era el último entrenamiento para ella, no tenía nada más que enseñarle y a la mañana siguiente debería demostrar a través de un combate contra uno de los santos de la isla todo lo aprendido en esos seis años, si vencía, estaba lista para hacer la prueba para obtener la armadura de bronce del Camaleón, en caso contrario y de no morir, debería decidir su suerte entre marcharse donde ella quisiese para tener una vida normal, como si el Santuario no existiera, o aceptar servir a Athena y al Patriarca como una humilde doncella de su orden.

June sabía de sobra que fuera de Isla Andrómeda no tenía hogar alguno y su corta estancia en Rodorio, a pesar de ser muy niña, le había dejado en claro el tipo de trabajo que realizaban la gran mayoría de las doncellas, sólo Casandra era respetada por ser la sacerdotisa de la isla y por el mito que rondaba sobre ella, su don de ver el futuro y su virginidad. Para la joven amazona su única alternativa de sobrevivir con dignidad era obteniendo la armadura de bronce para la cual se había preparado todos esos años, además, estaba la promesa hecha por su maestro de revelarle todo sobre la muerte de su padre y la razón por la cual ella no recordaba nada.

Después de la cena, salió de la cabaña de las amazonas para buscar algo de quietud ante esos nervios que poco a poco se apoderaban de ella, a poco andar, encontró a Albiore encendiendo con su cosmos el faro de la isla, éste notó el estado de ansiedad en el que estaba su alumna y para que se distrajera la invitó a beber mate bajo las estrellas, en el mismo acantilado desde donde observaron el ritual del sacrificio de Shun para obtener la armadura de Andrómeda.

Transcurrieron un par de horas, la conversación era agradable, además de ser acompañada por un buen mate. Albiore le contaba a June una gran cantidad de anécdotas de su entrenamiento para convertirse en un santo de Athena, de su anciano maestro y abuelo de Casandra, Fíneo de Cefeo, quien a pesar de ser ciego era poseedor de una sabiduría inmensa y al igual que su nieta podía ver el futuro aunque no con tanta claridad, June por su parte recordó con nostalgia parte de su entrenamiento junto a Shun y los demás aprendices, dándose cuenta que esos seis años que le parecían una eternidad cuando era niña, se habían pasado casi volando. En medio de esta amena charla, fue que el Santo de Cefeo compartió con su discípula una parte del pasado de su padre, todo lo tenía calculado, le daría pistas de a poco para que la verdad no le cayera tan de golpe, después de todo, ganara o fuera derrotada, él no tenía el corazón tan frío como para mantenerla alejada de lo que realmente había sucedido hace nueve años.

- Tu padre era mi rival por la armadura de Cefeo-

El tiempo pareció congelarse para la joven, nunca pensó que su padre tuviera una conexión con el Santuario, sólo sabía que era amigo de Albiore.

- ¿Qué dijo maestro?- preguntó cuando al fin pudo salirle la voz, su rostro que estaba sin la máscara puesta había palidecido.

- Conocí a Benjamín cuando llegué a esta isla en mi niñez, su familia venía de Alemania huyendo de Hitler, estando desamparados fueron acogidos por mi maestro y cuando acabó la guerra y pasó el peligro se marcharon a Etiopía, su destino original, allí nació tu padre, pero un incendio destruyó su hogar, nadie sobrevivió excepto él, al enterarse de la noticia, mi maestro lo trajo a Andrómeda y decidió entrenarlo para que se convirtiera en un santo de Athena-

June escuchó a su maestro sin pronunciar palabra, sólo lo miraba con atención aún sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, miles de ideas revoloteaban por su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

- Sé que lo harás bien mañana, lo llevas en la sangre, tu padre era un guerrero excepcional y tú te pareces mucho a él, incluso en lo terca, no debes ponerte nerviosa…- Albiore hablaba para desviar la conversación, pensaba que June lo acorralaría con preguntas que aún no estaba seguro de poder responder, pero en la mente de la joven, en ese momento, sólo había una gran duda, una cosa que necesitaba saber con urgencia.

- Maestro, mi padre y usted ¿Alguna vez debieron enfrentarse a muerte?- Albiore la observó desconcertado, no pensó que ella le preguntaría algo así, le conmovió por un instante la expresión de preocupación de su discípula- ¡Respóndame por favor!

- Benjamín y yo éramos como hermanos, de él aprendí muchas cosas, siempre me decía que yo era el indicado para ser el Santo de Cefeo, jamás nos enfrentamos a muerte durante el entrenamiento ni siquiera por la armadura, se marchó de la isla unas semanas antes de que lucháramos por ella- lo cierto era que Benjamín no había renunciado ni nada que se le pareciese, simplemente había escapado de Isla Andrómeda, sin dejar explicaciones de ningún tipo y por ello se le consideraba como un traidor a Athena, pero Albiore no podía explicarle eso aún a June.

- Cuanto me alegro- dijo la joven casi en susurro con una enorme sensación de alivio, amaba a Albiore tanto como a su padre, temía que ellos hubiesen sido rivales como Reda y Shun, de sobra sabía lo terrible que era una experiencia como esa, y la sola idea de pensar que aquellas dos personas que quería se hubiesen enfrentado casi hasta la muerte le dolía, pero por fortuna eso no había pasado, confiaba completamente en su maestro, el jamás le mentiría con algo así. El Santo de Cefeo se percató que la palidez en el rostro de su discípula había desaparecido y se sintió también aliviado, tal vez ella no haría más preguntas por esa noche.

- Era bastante hábil en la cerámica y en la herrería, forjó esto para mi dijo que serviría en mi entrenamiento, creo que es hora de que tú lo tengas, necesitas de la fuerza de tu padre más que yo-

- ¡Eso es!...- el arma que sostenía Albiore era nada más ni nada menos que aquel viejo mangual que estaba guardado en la bodega de armas y que Shun y June habían encontrado cuando eran niños mientras buscaban cadenas para el entrenamiento, la joven lo sostuvo con mucho cuidado como si de un tesoro se tratase y para su sorpresa, ahora no pesaba tanto como en aquel entonces- Ahora entiendo por qué usted me decía que mi padre me observaba desde Cefeo.

Albiore notó la ternura con la cual su alumna acariciaba el mangual.

_- A pesar de todo aún es una niña, no es justo para ninguno de estos jóvenes tener una infancia tan cruel, pero la vida de un santo de Athena es así, he hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance para que June sea feliz de esta manera, y dentro de poco todo cambiará, será de ella esa gran responsabilidad, la de seguir adelante sola, abriéndose paso en esta vida y esta era tan decadente_- pensó con preocupación, le importaba todo lo que le sucedía a sus discípulos, pero esa muchacha en especial, la adoraba como si fuese su propia hija, ella se había ganado su corazón- Ya es hora de ir a dormir, mañana será un día muy importante.

- Sí maestro, buenas noches- la joven dejó de lado el mangual y se arrojó a los brazos de Albiore, el cual la sostuvo con algo de sorpresa- Gracias por todo hasta ahora, lo quiero maestro, no sabe cuanto.

Luego de soltar a Albiore, ella se puso su máscara y se disponía a marchar a su cabaña, pero él la detuvo.

- June, ¿Qué harás si logras obtener la armadura del Camaleón?-

- Primero debo vencer a mi rival de mañana, y luego hacer la prueba para ganar mi armadura, y si eso sucede, quisiera ir a Japón para ayudar a Shun en la búsqueda de esa armadura extraviada, luego quisiera viajar a Etiopía a visitar la tumba de mis padres, y después regresaré a Andrómeda con usted- la joven lo había pensado, y esa era su decisión la cual comunicó sin titubear, creía que con Shun no había posibilidad de llegar a algo más que una amistad y consciente de ello optó por llevar una vida dedicada a Athena, a su maestro y a proteger Isla Andrómeda.

- ¿Regresarás?- Albiore jamás imagino una respuesta de ese tipo, él suponía que su alumna querría ir tras Shun y no abandonarlo nunca más.

- Claro maestro, usted sale muy rara vez de esta isla, si no consigue una esposa se quedará sólo, no permitiré eso, así que yo lo cuidaré en su vejez, que descanse- rio June traviesamente antes de correr en dirección a su cabaña.

_- _Las cosas no son tan fáciles mi pequeña June, hoy recibí una carta desde el Santuario, el Patriarca exige que esté atento a su llamado e intuyo que tiene relación con la aparición de la armadura dorada de Sagitario en Japón y con Shun, además, no sé si querrás quedarte a mi lado cuando sepas que tu padre y yo si peleamos a muerte, aunque no en el entrenamiento, sino años después cuando lo encontré viviendo en Aksum, en ese entonces tú tenías cinco años…

"_Albiore había recibido un mensaje del Patriarca y atendiendo a sus deseos se dirigió a Aksum, Etiopía, los rumores indicaban que en esa ciudad vivía un hombre con una cosmoenergía muy potente, la misión consistía en encontrar a esa persona y ver de quien se trataba, su sorpresa fue descomunal al ver que era su viejo amigo Benjamín. La alegría por el reencuentro fue enorme, el Santo de Cefeo no sólo conoció a la hija de su camarada, éste le invitó a quedarse con ellos un tiempo en su hogar en las afueras de la ciudad, el día transcurrió con rapidez, después de la cena y de que June se quedara dormida, ambos se reunieron bajo un enorme Baobab a recordar viejos tiempos._

_- Veo que te convertiste en el Santo de Cefeo, siempre dije que lo lograrías, estoy orgulloso de ti amigo mío- sonrió Benjamín sentado en una roca, era unos años mayor que Albiore, tan alto como él, sus cabellos castaños caían ondulados hasta sus hombros y estaban atados en una coleta, tenía una barba no muy abundante, su piel estaba bronceada tanto por el sol como por su trabajo en una fragua, sus ojos eran de un azul muy profundo._

_- Lo mismo digo, tienes una hija muy linda y bastante inteligente, es una lástima que tu esposa y tu otra hija no hayan sobrevivido a la malaria- _

_- Ellas siempre estarán en mi corazón- Benjamín guardó silencio un par de minutos antes de formular la pregunta que tenía desde que vió a su amigo aparecer en su herrería- Albiore ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas órdenes? No viajaste hasta Aksum descuidando Andrómeda solamente para comprobar el cosmos de uno de sus habitantes._

_- Casandra se encuentra en la isla, no está descuidada, y sí, tienes razón, ahora que sé que la persona con ese cosmos poderoso eres tú todo cambia, mi deber es llevarte de regreso al Santuario- contestó Albiore con algo de pesar._

_- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo regresaré a ese lugar?- preguntó el judío con seriedad en su voz._

_- ¡Tienes el derecho de limpiar tu nombre, decir las razones de por qué escapaste del entrenamiento!- _

_- Sabes que escapé porque no creo en Athena, ella es un ídolo, mi deber es servir a Yahvé, eso es lo que hago, es el legado de mi familia, ese argumento es considerado una herejía significaría mi muerte- Nada haría cambiar de parecer a Benjamín._

_- El Patriarca te perdonará la vida, sabes que así será- insistió Albiore, el cariño a su hermano de entrenamiento era enorme, muchas veces se entristecía al escuchar a los demás tratándolo como un traidor y él sin poder hacer nada por demostrar lo contrario, quizás por eso fue uno de los pocos en tener compasión por el hermano menor del traidor Aioros, pero ahora todo era distinto, Benjamín podía regresar a limpiar su nombre, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo._

_- ¿El Patriarca? Albiore, eres un buen hombre, justo, inteligente y tan sabio como nuestro maestro, por eso debo decirte que tengas cuidado, crees demasiado en las personas y también en las reglas- comentó Benjamín mirando con nostalgia las estrellas._

_- ¿Por qué dices eso? Hablas como si supieras algo que yo no- Albiore notó algo raro en su amigo y decidió llegar al fondo de ese asunto._

_- ¿Alguna vez haz pensado si serías capaz de cumplir las órdenes del Patriarca al pie de la letra?- _

_- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que sí, el Patriarca es el brazo derecho de Athena ¿Por qué debería cuestionar su autoridad?- el Santo de Cefeo no comprendía dónde quería llegar su amigo con todo eso._

_- ¿Incluso si sabes que puede estar cometiendo una injusticia?-_

_- ¡Eso nunca sucederá! El Patriarca es un hombre sabio y está del lado de Athena ¿Qué sucede Benjamín, qué tienes contra el Patriarca?- Albiore se molestó por las palabras de su amigo, el Patriarca era un buen hombre y su maestro Fíneo lo respetaba muchísimo._

_- Te diré algo Albiore, cuando viajé al Santuario por encargo de nuestro maestro, escuché la conversación de un hombre joven con su propia imagen reflejada en el agua de una de las fuentes del templo principal, hablaba sobre asesinar al Patriarca y tomar el control del Santuario, parecía estar completamente loco, pero su voz y el color de su cabello cambiaba a cada momento, como si hubieran dos seres dentro de una sola persona, cuando intenté dar aviso a alguien que me creyera, él me descubrió, intentó matarme, cada vez que intentaba acercarme al Patriarca él estaba a su lado, vigilando que no le diera aviso de nada, partí apenas pude de regreso a Andrómeda a advertirle al maestro Fíneo, confiaba en que él me ayudaría, pero ese sujeto se me adelantó y había empezado a envenenarlo sin que tú y Casandra se dieran cuenta, me amenazó con matarlos a todos si no me marchaba y esa es la verdadera razón por la que huí, fue para protegerlos, es cierto que no creo en Athena, pero ustedes eran mi familia no iba a permitir que los lastimaran- Cuando Benjamín terminó su relato Albiore aún lo miraba con confusión._

_- Nuestro maestro murió un par de semanas después que escapaste, tuvo un ataque en el corazón, el propio Patriarca estaba el día de su deceso, la acusación que haces es muy grave Benjamín ¿Quién es ese sujeto, Aioros? Él estuvo en la isla justo antes de que tu regresaras del Santuario y se quedó hasta las exequias fúnebres del maestro- muchas cosas comenzaron a tomar sentido en la mente de Albiore, aunque no de la manera correcta, al creer que Aioros era el verdadero traidor ignoró por completo que había otra persona más en la isla que también venía del Santuario- Debes regresar conmigo, si esa es tu razón no hay motivo para que el Patriarca no te perdone, lo aceptará, Aioros fue descubierto a tiempo, intentó matar a la reencarnación de Athena, pero ella está a salvo y él pagó con su vida esa ofensa._

_- No es Aioros, escucha, la persona de la que te hablo tiene mucho poder, cómplices y es bastante cercano al Patriarca, a lo mejor es demasiado tarde y ya tiene el control de todo sin que se hayan dado cuenta- explicó Benjamín._

_- Si no es Aioros, entonces dime quién es o mejor aún, debes venir conmigo, vamos a desenmascararlo delante de todos – insistió Albiore- tal vez estamos a tiempo, podemos salvar al Patriarca y a Athena._

_- ¡No puedo abandonar Aksum!-_

_- ¿Por qué? Antes éramos hermanos, peleábamos juntos por la paz y la justicia ¿Qué te detiene?- el Santo de Cefeo no entendía la actitud de su amigo, sabiendo el camino correcto ¿Cómo era posible que se quedara sin hacer nada?_

_- Sirvo a Yahvé ahora, mi lugar es Aksum donde protejo el Arca de la Alianza, ese es el legado de mi familia desde que ayudaron a los sacerdotes hace muchas generaciones a traerla desde Jerusalén hasta Etiopía, y aunque la Iglesia Copta tiene un guardián, ambos sabemos que un humano común y corriente no tiene todo lo que se necesita para proteger un objeto divino, soy el último de los guardianes judíos que queda con vida, tú deberías entenderme Albiore, después de todo como el Santo de Cefeo debes custodiar Isla Andrómeda para que Hefestos no escape del volcán donde Athena lo aprisionó desde la mitología…- Albiore interrumpió a su amigo._

_- ¿Ese es el camino que vas a elegir?- Benjamín asintió ante la decepción del Santo de Cefeo- entonces, yo te diré que soy un Santo de Athena, mi misión es protegerla y seguir las órdenes del Patriarca, y él ha dicho que quien te encuentre debe llevarte al Santuario de regreso para juzgarte por alta traición._

_Aquellas palabras le dolían a Albiore, pero su deber estaba primero que todo._

_- ¡Papá!- se escuchó a June llamar a Benjamín interrumpiendo la discusión por unos instantes._

_- ¡June! ¿Qué haces en el jardín a esta hora hija?- Benjamín corrió hacia la niña y la tomó en brazos mientras ella se acurrucaba._

_- Unawabu no me deja dormir- contestó la niña aún somnolienta._

_- ¿Unawabu, el camaleón de la mitología Zulú? Hijita, ha sido una pesadilla, tranquila te llevaré a la cama y no te dejaré hasta que te duermas, ese camaleón no vendrá a molestarte conmigo a tu lado- sonrió Benjamín caminando a su casa- Albiore ¿Te parece que terminemos esta conversación mañana? Me gustaría enseñarte mi plantación de sésamo que está por aquí cerca, el amanecer es esplendoroso en ese lugar._

_- Allí estaré Benjamín- contestó el Santo de Cefeo desconcertado, había olvidado la pequeña hija de su amigo, la situación con ella de por medio se veía aún más complicada, no tenía nada que ver ni con el Santuario, Isla Andrómeda o incluso con la protección del Arca de la Alianza, era sólo una niña inocente, y si Benjamín no quería marcharse de Aksum también era para protegerla, después de todo era su única familia y como todos los niños de su edad necesitaba a su padre junto a ella. Albiore reflexionó el resto de la noche, debía llevar a Benjamín de regreso a Rodorio donde sería juzgado, pero tal vez el Patriarca entendería la situación y si llevaban a la niña con ellos, seguramente habría una mayor probabilidad de que le perdonaran la vida a su amigo, tras convencerse de que ese era el único camino, el Santo de Cefeo se encaminó a la plantación de Sésamo, allí el judío le estaba esperando, pero en él se veía que no daría un pie atrás en su decisión, nadie le llevaría de regreso al Santuario._

_- "No matarás" es una de las leyes que Yahvé le dio a mi pueblo al liberarlo de la tiranía del faraón de Egipto, pero esta vez mi vida está en juego, y no sólo eso, también la protección del Arca de la Alianza y la felicidad de mi hija, que es lo más hermoso que el cielo me ha dado , perdóname, mi amigo, mi hermano, pero las cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos, mi deber es quedarme en Aksum, aunque enfrentarme a ti sea el único camino para poder hacerlo- sus ojos azules tenían una expresión de profunda tristeza, acompañó a su hija toda la noche con un terrible presentimiento en su corazón, pero optó por no hacer caso de ello, debía estar al lado de ella hasta que creciera y pudiera valerse por sí misma, y lucharía hasta el final por ese sueño._

_- Entiendo, diga lo que diga no cambiaras de opinión, pero debo cumplir con mi deber, así como tu eres fiel a Yahvé, yo soy fiel a Athena y tú la traicionaste, no es motivo de orgullo pelear contra la persona que considero mi hermano, pero el Patriarca me ha enviado y sus órdenes son precisas regresarás conmigo al Santuario vivo o muerto…"_

- No sé cómo apareciste en el campo de batalla aquel día, cuanto me arrepiento de no haber escuchado a Benjamín con atención, cuanto lamento todas las decisiones que tomé y que te destrozaron la vida a tan corta edad, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, entenderé si decides odiarme cuando te cuente toda la verdad sobre la muerte de tu padre- Albiore caminó deprimido hacia su cabaña, aún debía seleccionar al rival de June para el duelo del día siguiente- Me parece que el sabor del vino esta noche será muy amargo.

* * *

"_Reda se encontraba descansando en su cabaña, hacía un calor sofocante y él estaba desesperado, la varicela le producía comezón en todo su cuerpo y la fiebre le molestaba aún más. Uno de los niños que había llegado desde el Santuario a entrenar junto con el grupo de Donnelly, Karya, Ryszard y Mateo había traído la peste a la isla, todos enfermaron casi al mismo tiempo, y él y Karya fueron los últimos en caer, por eso era el único en cama mientras que los demás niños ya habían regresado al entrenamiento._

_- He traído tu comida- escuchó a June golpeando la puerta de la cabaña antes de entrar, ella se había ofrecido para cuidar a Reda y Karya, ya que su máscara la mantenía un poco más alejada de la enfermedad a diferencia de sus otros compañeros. Al entrar, dejó el plato con comida en una mesa, y se puso a remojar compresas con agua fría para ponerlas en la frente del enfermo y bajarle un poco la fiebre, después se sentó en un taburete junto a él y le acercó el plato para que pudiera alimentarse._

_- ¿Qué es esto? ¡Sabe horrible!- se quejó Reda empujando a la niña y tirando el plato al suelo._

_- No deberías hacer eso con la comida, es sagrada- protestó June poniéndose de pie y recogiendo el plato- el maestro dijo que con estas algas te recuperarías pronto, ojalá hubieran algunas que te cambiaran el mal humor._

_June salió de la cabaña para traer otro plato con comida, Albiore le había dado la estricta orden de que tanto Karya como Reda debían beber mucho líquido y alimentarse bien. A su regreso notó que el niño tenía los ojos cerrados._

_- ¿Estás despierto? He traído más comida- dijo en voz baja por si de verdad Reda dormía o si estaba atontado por la fiebre._

_- ¿Tú que crees?- contestó molesto, odiaba esa situación, odiaba no poder entrenar pero lo que más detestaba era tener que ser cuidado por esa niña tonta._

_- Si estás recostado y con los ojos cerrados es difícil saberlo- June se acomodó nuevamente en el taburete junto a Reda- esta vez te comerás todo._

_- ¡Dame eso!- dijo él quitándole el plato, intentó llevarse un alga a la boca y después de tragarla con dificultad volvió a arrojar el plato pero esta vez directamente a la niña- ¡Es horrible, no quiero!_

_- ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño mimado? Hasta Shun se comió las algas sin protestar- June se puso de pie para acomodar el plato con algo de fastidio, al voltear, vio que Reda trataba de alcanzar el cántaro con agua que ella había traído._

_- No me compares con ese imbécil-_

_- Detente, debes descansar, si quieres agua tienes que pedirla- la pequeña amazona intentó ayudar al niño, pero él aunque no podía ver su rostro, detestaba el tono de compasión en que le hablaba._

_- ¡Déjame!- gritó empujándola y haciendo que cayera junto con el cántaro el cual terminó hecho añicos._

_- ¡Mira lo que hiciste, ahora ya no hay agua para que bebas eres un idiota!- la tarea de cuidar a Reda se había convertido en algo demasiado tedioso para June, pero el sólo hecho de ver a un niño igual a ella así de enfermo, sin nadie que le cuidara, despertaba en ella un enorme deseo de protegerlo, por esa razón y porque Shun estaba igual de preocupado, fue que ella se ofreció para cuidarlo a pesar de que no se llevaban muy bien._

_- Si soy un idiota ¿Por qué insistes en cuidarme tonta? yo no te lo pedí- preguntó molesto el enfermo recostándose irritado por la comezón y la fiebre, mirando a la niña quien ya se había puesto de pie._

_- Porque ante la enfermedad y la muerte todos somos iguales, eso me enseñó el maestro, y aunque eres malo conmigo, eres un niño al igual que todos los aprendices de esta isla, mereces que alguien te cuide, y en vista de que nadie más quiso hacerlo, acepté yo- contestó June antes de ir por más agua y una escoba para limpiar el desastre._

_Reda reflexionó mucho las palabras de la niña, no era que nadie quisiera cuidarlo, Spica iba a hacerlo pero él le dijo que no, porque necesitaba que aprendiera bien el entrenamiento para que después se lo explicara, su amigo accedió a regañadientes porque no tendría excusas para evadir las lecciones, pero ya que Reda le necesitaba su deber era ayudarle, aun así, el niño espartano se sentía sólo con todo su malestar y en ese entonces apareció la detestable amiga de la rata japonesa a sentir compasión de él y hacerlo sentir más miserable cuidándolo como a un bebé, pero ella había dicho que "todos eran iguales ante la muerte" y que "él era un niño como todos", precisamente su padre al llevarlo desde Esparta hasta el Santuario en Rodorio le había dicho lo contrario, el descendía de una estirpe de guerreros innatos, los cuales desde niños se dedicaban al arte de la guerra, y él no podía ser menos que los demás, su linaje lo hacía ser superior a todos, pero en ese momento de enfermedad las palabras de June le hicieron recordar a una persona muy especial, una mujer, que prefería no nombrar por temor a su pasado._

_- No puedo permitir que una niña me cuide como si fuera un inválido, esto es tan vergonzoso- pensó, luego se puso de pie y pese a la fiebre caminó hasta alcanzar el plato con algas y regresó a su cama para comerlas todas._

_- Ya regresé- June se sorprendió al ver al niño comiendo, le sirvió un vaso con agua y después limpió los trozos del cántaro roto, en todo ese tiempo y sin que se diera cuenta Reda no dejaba de mirarla, al terminar, la niña volvió a empapar las compresas con agua fría, las puso sobre la frente del enfermo y luego cerró las cortinas para que pudiera dormir, desde ese día los sentimientos del pequeño comenzaron a cambiar, llevándolo a un eterno conflicto entre el ser y el deber ser"._

Y allí estaba nuevamente con ese conflicto dentro de sí, su turno de vigilancia terminaría pronto, pero la llamada del Santo de Cefeo a su cabaña había dado un enorme vuelco en su vida, al salir, caminó hacia unos roqueríos para poder pensar con claridad y ese viejo recuerdo había acudido con nitidez a su mente.

- ¡Reda! Aquí estás, te busqué por todos lados para terminar la vigilancia ¿Qué quería el maestro?- preguntó Spica preocupado, pero el mutismo de su amigo le hizo entender todo sin necesidad de explicaciones- entonces ¿Tú serás su rival al amanecer? ¿Qué harás? Ella te gusta.

- Lo sé, pero mis órdenes son pelear para que demuestre si es digna de hacer la prueba para obtener su armadura- contestó Reda dominando por completo sus emociones.

- Pero si la vences tal vez se vaya de Andrómeda para siempre o peor aun podrías incluso matarla - insistió Spica- ¿Podría tu conciencia y tu corazón resistir algo así? Yo creo que debes decirle al maestro que otro tome tu lugar.

- Si no puedo enfrentarme a ella, no merezco ser el Santo de Piscis Austrinus y no sería digno de llevar sangre espartana en mis venas, además, mi deber es impedir que los extranjeros se lleven las armaduras que por derecho le pertenecen a Grecia y sus habitantes, fracasé con Shun, no se volverá a repetir con June aunque mis sentimientos estén en juego- la fría respuesta de Reda no dejaba de preocupar a Spica, él estaba convencido de que eso no era bueno y quería disuadirlo para que le diera su lugar a otro más, pero en ese momento apareció un tercero el cual no estaba feliz con aquella noticia.

- Entonces mis suposiciones eran ciertas, tú pelearás contra June al amanecer-

- ¿Qué haces aquí duende tarado? Nadie te invitó- contestó inmediatamente Reda poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Venía para iniciar mi turno de vigilancia cuando te vi salir de la cabaña del maestro, sospeché que tenía que ver con el combate de mañana, oí todo, eres un miserable, a pesar de que sabes lo que sientes por ella quieres lastimarla, y eso no lo voy a permitir- el cosmos de Donnelly comenzó a elevarse.

- ¿Estás celoso duendecillo? ¿Te molesta que sea yo quien pelee con ella y no tú?- Reda también elevó su cosmos listo para enfrentarse al irlandés.

- Claro que no, mis sentimientos a diferencia de los tuyos son verdaderos, jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño, no como tú rata miserable- Donnelly se abalanzó sobre Reda y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, Spica inmediatamente salió en defensa de su amigo empujando al pelirrojo.

- ¡Déjanos Spica! Este duende de medio pelo y yo ajustaremos cuentas ahora mismo- rápidamente atacó a su oponente propinándole un golpe en el estómago, pero Donnelly se recuperó pronto y lo cogió por los hombros arrojándolo al suelo, justo cuando iba a darle un codazo en las costillas a Reda para devolverle el golpe anterior, este estiró su brazo y lo atrapó por el cuello, después le dio una patada para quitárselo de encima.

- No peleas nada mal bagre retardado, pero yo soy mucho mejor que tú- Donnelly contraatacó a Reda con una gran cantidad de patadas altas y bajas, al tratar de esquivarlas, el espartano fue atrapado del brazo por el irlandés y este lo arrojó contra una enorme roca, estaba a punto de seguir con su ataque pero una potente voz lo detuvo.

- ¡Deténganse!-

- ¿Maestro?- Spica con todo el escándalo no se dio cuenta cuando Albiore en compañía de Karya habían llegado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacen? Mañana es un día importante y necesito que todos ustedes estén en óptimas condiciones- les increpó el Santo de Cefeo.

- No le creo, a usted sólo le interesa que este idiota esté en buenas condiciones para que pueda pelear contra June, no estoy de acuerdo con su decisión- protestó Donnelly.

- Maestro ¿Es verdad lo que él dice?- Karya inmediatamente se preocupó por su amiga, sabía de sobra lo cruel y despiadado que podía ser Reda en especial con June.

- Esa es mi decisión, si June no lo puede vencer es porque no está lista para convertirse en un Santo de Athena, si no quieren perjudicarla es mejor que no le digan nada sobre Reda, son las reglas para el combate de mañana- Albiore se veía extremadamente serio.

- Reda hará lo posible por matarla, y si eso sucede usted será el culpable, ¡Nunca se lo perdonaré maestro!- Donnelly estaba fuera de sí, no soportaba la idea de que el Santo de Piscis Austrinus se atreviera a tocar a June.

- No toleraré otra insurrección, Donnelly pasarás una noche y un día en las mazmorras a contar de ahora- la sanción de Albiore le cayó como un balde de agua fría al Santo de Boyero, eso significaba que no podría ver el combate entre June y Reda, no estaría ahí para protegerla de ese monstruo espartano, pero no opuso resistencia al castigo, en parte porque se había dado cuenta de que le había faltado el respeto a su maestro y también porque empeoraría las cosas si hacía o decía algo más.

Karya y Spica enmudecieron tras ese hecho, cada uno retomó sus actividades. La amazona de Vulpécula hizo su turno de vigilancia sola, no quiso acercarse a la cabaña de las amazonas, se conocía, sabía que no podría mirar a su amiga sin decirle quién sería su oponente, y tampoco quería estropear su prueba. El Santo de Casiopea se fue a intentar dormir a su cabaña junto con Reda, estaba preocupado por él, esa situación no le hacía bien, aunque su amigo jamás le había contado su pasado, él tenía la certeza de que este no había sido muy bueno por eso tenía un carácter tan difícil de entender y de tratar. Mientras tanto Albiore acompañado de una copa de vino en la soledad de su habitación se preguntaba si había hecho bien en enfrentar a Reda y June, era conocedor de los sentimientos del joven, pero le parecía el rival más apropiado para su discípula, sólo una cosa le hacía temer y eso era que su alumno era impredecible en combate, claro que existía una posibilidad de que June lo venciera, pero también existía la posibilidad de lo contrario, y de ser así la muerte para ella también era una alternativa.

* * *

"_- Uno, dos, uno, dos- la voz de June se oía bastante firme a pesar del ruido de las olas al golpear las rocas del acantilado, uno de los muchos que existían en la complicada geografía de la isla, y que estaban usando Shun y ella para entrenar en secreto. Después del frustrado intento de fuga a Isla de la Reina Muerte y de la pelea contra Spica y Reda, Albiore se mantuvo firme en su decisión de que la amazona no se involucrara en el entrenamiento de su especial discípulo, pero ambos acordaron reunirse a escondidas para practicar a pesar del cansancio por el entrenamiento extra que Albiore le daba a Shun._

_- Esos golpes están muy débiles, así no se hace-_

_- ¡Este lugar me da miedo, si caemos podemos morir!- se quejó el pequeño mirando las filosas rocas que salían del mar._

_- Lo sé, pero este es uno de los pocos lugares donde podemos entrenar sin que nos descubran- explicó June acercándose con cautela a su amigo ubicándose justo delante de él- cuando golpeas tus puños deben estar firmes, si golpeas flojo no tendrá un buen efecto tu ataque y hasta puedes lastimarte._

_Shun observó sus puños con calma, eran pequeños, como la mayoría de los demás niños de su edad, pero había una gran diferencia, los puños de él estaban preparándose para lastimar a otros e incluso matarlos._

_- ¿Será correcto que mis manos sirvan para dañar a las personas?- pensó entristecido en voz alta._

_- Shun es cierto que puedes dañar a los demás, pero piensa que también puedes proteger a los que no saben como defenderse por sí mismos, el maestro me lo dijo- la niña intentaba motivar al pequeño._

_- Sí, es verdad, mi hermano Ikki me protegía, creo que yo también puedo proteger a otras personas- sonrió Shun y continuó dando golpes al aire._

_- Uno, dos, uno, dos- June volvió a contar, pero a medida que el niño mejoraba ella se acercaba más y más a él._

_- ¿Qué haces?- dijo cuando casi la golpea en la cara._

_- ¡No te detengas!- ante aquella voz tan autoritaria él continuó practicando, pero ella detenía todos sus golpes- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Golpea como hombre! En el Santuario aún serías una amazona principiante._

_- No quiero pelear- el miedo de hacer caer a su amiga o de caer él mismo a las rocas era enorme._

_- Shun esto no es una pelea, sólo estamos practicando un par de golpes- intentó convencerlo June todavía atajando los golpes del niño, pero este finalmente se detuvo._

_- Si te lastimo será igual de triste que una pelea de verdad y te dolerá- ante esas palabras la niña suspiró con un poco de fastidio, pero luego tuvo una idea que quizás serviría para que Shun entrenara._

_- Haremos una cosa, si entrenas bien te enseñaré algo especial- dijo sonriente tras su máscara extendiéndole su mano al niño para ayudarle a salir del lugar donde estaba._

_- ¿Algo especial?- preguntó Shun con curiosidad._

_- Así es, pero es un secreto y sólo lo compartiré contigo si te esfuerzas en el entrenamiento- ella se oía muy entusiasta._

_- Bueno…pero ¿Podemos entrenar en otro lugar?- contestó él con timidez el acantilado le aterraba._

_- Como quieras, pero cuando te sientas listo volveremos a este lugar- ambos salieron en dirección a la playa junto al faro, caminaban con tranquilidad, la hora de la siesta era larga y aburrida, y el calor era tan grande que si corrían llegarían exhaustos y no practicarían nada._

_- Dentro de poco llegarán nuevos alumnos para el maestro desde el Santuario, lo escuché anoche mientras él hablaba por radio, es mejor que estemos preparados- comentó June, en el fondo estaba preocupada de que llegaran niños más terribles que Reda y Spica a la isla, eso no sería bueno para Shun._

_- ¿También vienen por la armadura de Andrómeda?- preguntó el pequeño._

_- No lo sé-_

_- Entonces, mientras no deba pelear con ellos no tengo de qué preocuparme- sonrió aliviado Shun._

_- No creo que sea tan fácil- pensó June en voz alta- oye ¿prefieres que entrenemos con armas o combate cuerpo a cuerpo?_

_- ¿No podemos entrenar por separado?-_

_- Debemos poner en práctica lo que nos enseña el maestro- regañó la niña cruzándose de brazos._

_- Entiendo, pero eres mi amiga, los amigos no se pelean y si alguna vez tuviéramos que enfrentarnos prefiero rendirme a hacerte daño- explicó Shun, pensando en que jamás querría estar en esa situación._

_- Shun, eso no sucederá porque ambos protegeremos a Athena, pelearemos del mismo lado, seguiremos siendo amigos siempre- dijo June de forma optimista, el pequeño se detuvo y la miró fijamente con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, ella se sintió incómoda con ese gesto- ¿Qué te sucede?_

_- Es la primera vez que te escucho decir que somos amigos- June se ruborizó tras su máscara, Shun siempre decía cosas que la desconcertaban, con algo de torpeza continuó hablando._

_- Va…vamos a entrenar antes que los demás despierten, pelearemos cuerpo a cuerpo, tú te defenderás y yo te atacaré- _

_- ¿Defenderme?- preguntó Shun sin entender bien la finalidad de ese ejercicio._

_- El maestro siempre dice que a veces tu mejor forma de atacar puede ser tu mejor defensa, si aprendes a defenderte bien entonces ya tendrás una ventaja sobre tu oponente- June comenzó a dar puñetazos a su amigo, y este comprendiendo el mensaje comenzó a atajarlos y a esquivarlos._

_La hora de la siesta, junto con el entrenamiento de la tarde y la cena pasaron casi volando aquel día, cuando Shun estaba a punto de ir a dormir vio a June que le hacía señas desde unas rocas junto a la cabaña, sin que los demás lo notaran corrió tras ella._

_- ¡June! ¿Dónde vas? El maestro dijo que vigilaría la isla esta noche, nos puede descubrir- decía mientras trataba de alcanzarla, pero ella desapareció tras unas enormes rocas que parecían dar directo al mar._

_- ¡June!- al perderla de vista Shun no supo qué hacer, y comenzó a llamarla._

_- No hables tan fuerte o las vas a asustar- escuchó decir a su amiga quién asomó su cabeza por lo que parecía ser un pequeño túnel natural entre las rocas, y que al parecer nadie se había percatado de su existencia._

_- ¿Asustar? ¿A quiénes?- el niño no entendía qué estaba sucediendo._

_- ¿Recuerdas eso que te prometí si entrenabas bien hoy? Sólo sígueme y te mostraré mi secreto- June desapareció en el túnel y Shun lleno de curiosidad y un poco de temor a que los descubrieran la siguió gateando con cuidado por entre las rocas, su sorpresa fue enorme al salir y observar una pequeña playa de blancas arenas, el mar en calma con sus aguas transparentes y el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas y la luna llena que se veía enorme y redonda._

_- ¡Qué buen lugar!- exclamó impresionado con la belleza de la naturaleza, todo se veía pacífico._

_- ¡Silencio o se espantarán!- murmuró June en el oído de Shun mientras le cubría la boca con su mano, fue cuando él notó unos bultos oscuros saliendo del agua._

_- ¿Qué son?- preguntó con curiosidad y tan despacio como su amiga le hablaba._

_- Son tortugas Shun, siempre vienen a poner sus huevos por esta fecha a esta playa, el maestro cuando era pequeña me trajo hasta aquí montada en su espalda mientras él nadaba, pero después descubrí ese túnel, siempre trato de venir a verlas, pondrán sus huevos, los dejarán calentitos bajo la arena y luego se marcharán, dentro de un tiempo saldrán tortugas pequeñas- explicó June con ternura en su voz._

_- ¡Vaya!- el niño no salía de su asombro, Ikki le había dicho algo sobre eso alguna vez, pero nunca imaginó que podría llegar a verlo- entonces esas tortugas van a ser madres pero ¿Por qué abandonan a sus hijitos? ¿Acaso no los quieren?_

_- No lo sé, nunca lo había pensado tal vez el océano es tan grande que las mamás tortugas tienen miedo de perder a sus hijos y por eso los dejan aquí en grupo para que cuando salgan se cuiden entre todos- June compartió su opinión con Shun, aunque él tenía más dudas a cada momento sobre el abandono de las pequeñas tortugas._

_- Quizás no tengan suficiente comida para sus hijitos y por eso los dejan aquí, pero ¿Dónde estarán sus padres? Puede pasarles algo malo y sin su mamá alguien podría herirlas-_

_- El maestro me dijo que cuando las tortugas nacen deben llegar solas al agua y que más adentro las están esperando pulpos y otros enemigos para devorarlas, no todas se convertirán en adultas- June se escuchaba muy triste._

_- Eso quiere decir que son huérfanas igual que nosotros- suspiró Shun, eso le hacía tener más empatía con aquellos animalitos- tal vez las pobres regresan al océano a buscar a sus padres y allí sólo encuentran la muerte._

_- Tienes razón- ambos niños miraban a las tortugas madres cavando en la arena para depositar sus huevos, sentían una profunda tristeza, no sabían qué hacer, sólo sabían que al igual que ellos las pequeñas tortugas tendrían que aprender a sobrevivir._

_- Shun, si esperamos a que nazcan las tortugas y nos enfrentamos contra los pulpos para que no se las coman ¿Crees que logren llegar todas con sus padres?-_

_- ¡Eso es!- el niño inmediatamente se animó con la idea de su amiga, pero tenía una duda- ¿Crees que podamos pelear contra ellos sin lastimarlos demasiado?_

_- Si entrenamos lo suficiente no habrá problemas, pero tendremos que nadar mejor y aprender a pelear dentro del agua- dijo June optimista- aunque ellos no son los únicos peligrosos, si Reda, Spica o cualquier niño descubren esta playa vendrán a hacer travesuras y el hogar de las tortugas se arruinará._

_- Entonces será un secreto, así podremos cuidar bien a las tortugas- sonrió el pequeño, ambos estrecharon sus manos en señal de acuerdo y sigilosamente salieron de la playa por el túnel, y se fueron a dormir._

_Mientras caminaban en dirección a las cabañas, June sintió una extraña presencia cerca de ellos._

_- ¿Qué es eso?-_

_- ¿Qué es qué?- preguntó Shun chocando con la espalda de la niña._

_- Vi una sombra, iba en dirección al acantilado cerca de la roca del sacrificio- June comenzó a correr hacia ese lugar, algo le decía dentro de su corazón que aquella sombra tenía que ver con ella y su pasado casi olvidado._

_- ¡June, no vayas! ¡Debemos avisarle al maestro!- Shun la siguió preocupado de que algo le sucediera, pero tropezó con una roca y perdió de vista a la pequeña amazona._

_Mientras más corría, la sombra parecía alejarse como si huyese de ella, pero al llegar al acantilado cerca de la roca del sacrificio se detuvo y poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma._

_- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó June al ver una silueta masculina, no podía ver su rostro ni su vestimenta con total claridad, sólo pudo distinguir en el pecho un pañuelo de color rojo, uno que había visto en muchos sueños y que sólo podía pertenecer a una persona- ¡Papá, eres tú!_

_La silueta permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes frente a ella mientras se oía el romper del oleaje sobre las rocas, la niña se sintió observada de pies a cabeza, pero una sensación de tranquilidad la invadió, no tenía miedo de esa sombra._

_- ¿Por qué no me dejas ver tu rostro? Sé que eres mi papá, mírame, soy June- rápidamente ella se quitó la máscara para que la reconociera, la silueta se acercó y trató de acariciar la mejilla de la niña, pero antes de que lograra algún tipo de contacto comenzó a hundirse en las rocas._

_- ¡Papá, nooo!- June intentó coger a la sombra como pudo para que no desapareciera, Shun llegó en ese preciso momento._

_- ¡June! ¿Qué sucede?- gritó y corrió a ayudarla._

_- Mi padre está quedando atrapado en el acantilado- decía ella tratando de sacarlo, Shun intentaba ayudarla pero de pronto la sombra había desaparecido por completo…"_

- ¡Papá!- June despertó agitada, con algo de torpeza logró ponerse de pie para ir por un poco de agua, aún era de noche y notó que Karya no estaba en la cabaña, todavía algo nerviosa salió a tomar un poco de aire, hacía un frío sobrecogedor pero ella estaba acostumbrada- _¿Qué fue ese sueño? La primera parte la recuerdo bien, de verdad que Shun y yo acordamos cuidar a las tortugas, pero esa sombra, jamás vi algo semejante en esta isla, y de que he visto cosas extrañas las he visto, ¿De verdad era mi padre? Pude reconocer ese pañuelo rojo, siempre que sueño con él lo lleva puesto en el pecho._

La piel de la joven se erizó por completo al sentir una ráfaga de aire helado junto a ella, y regresó a su habitación, en el trayecto no dejaba de pensar en su padre y en Shun.

- _Si pudiera decirte ahora todo lo que sé sobre mi familia estoy segura que te alegrarías mucho por mí, eres mi mejor amigo, entre nosotros no hay secretos, pero la situación no es buena y no quiero molestarte con mis asuntos hasta que haya algo más de calma y pueda viajar a Japón y de verdad serte de utilidad_- un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la joven, por fortuna logró controlarse, no estaba para sentimentalismos con un importante combate al amanecer.

Al llegar a su habitación se sentó sobre su cama con el mangual de su padre en una de sus manos y en la otra la última carta de Shun que había recibido, en donde el joven le explicaba de forma resumida su pelea contra los caballeros de los abismos, dirigidos por una amazona.

- _Me alegro que no seas tú mi rival al amanecer Shun_- pensó June después de releer la carta y guardarla junto a las demás, después caminó hacia su ventana, desde ahí observó el firmamento y comenzó a hablar mientras sostenía con fuerza el mangual- Padre, sé que me escuchas, no sé que signifique con exactitud lo que soñé, pero creo que has venido a visitarme mientras dormía, el maestro me dijo que entrenabas para convertirte en un Santo de Athena y que te arrepentiste, ahora yo sigo los mismos pasos que tú, por eso te pido que me des de tu fuerza y tu valor para superar la prueba de mañana, prometo no defraudarte y que yo si llegaré hasta el final, obtendré la armadura del Camaleón y haré que estés orgulloso de mi.

Otra brisa helada acarició la piel de June, el sueño nuevamente se apoderó de ella, tenía que descansar, sólo faltaban algunas horas antes de su combate, guardando con cuidado el mangual bajo su cama y acariciando su medalla con la estrella de David se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

El cielo poco a poco comenzó a perder su oscuridad tomando tonalidades rosas y violáceas, señal del amanecer. June despertó por sí sola, se levantó y fue por agua para bañarse, después se vistió con sus ropas de entrenamiento; un leotardo rosa sin mangas, calzas amarillas y zapatos de tacón amarrados con cintas junto a un pañuelo blanco atado alrededor de su cintura, sobre todo aquello se puso protectores para su busto que reemplazaban las clásicas pecheras de cuero de sus compañeros de entrenamiento, hombreras, rodilleras y finalmente vendó sus muñecas y manos para ponerse brazales de cuero que servían para proteger sus antebrazos.

Ese día, no sería el de un común entrenamiento, ella estaba consciente de eso, pero los nervios habían sido substituidos por un fuerte sentimiento de lucha, si bien es cierto que Shun y ella compartían ese hermoso ideal de no pelear, June había sido entrenada como una guerrera y su lugar estaba en el campo de batalla sin importar lo demás, su instinto le hacía asimilar su deber de ese modo, tomó la pequeña medalla con la estrella de David y tras colgarla alrededor de su cuello, miró su rostro en un pequeño espejo que había en su habitación, estaba completamente seria.

- No hay espacio para la duda o la debilidad, hoy venceré, para eso me he preparado- la máscara cubrió su nívea faz y cogiendo un látigo de cuero trenzado que Albiore había hecho para ella, partió a cumplir con el desafío de aquel día.

- ¿Ya estás lista?- preguntó Amira al ver a la rubia salir de su alcoba.

- Sí- contestó sin titubear.

- Quiero decirte que estoy segura que vencerás sea quién sea tu oponente, no todas las mujeres tienen el privilegio de ser amazonas, y aunque nuestra vida es sacrificada, servir a Athena es un honor- la amazona de Columba sonrió maternalmente antes de ponerse la máscara, Karya, quién hasta entonces había tratado de no toparse con June, evitaba mirarla por temor a decirle que su oponente sería Reda.

- ¿Tú no dirás nada?- preguntó Amira a la amazona de Vulpécula, y esta levantó la vista hacia su amiga, su voluntad estaba flaqueando, tenía que decírselo o su vida podía correr peligro, pero el sólo hecho de recordar todos esos años de entrenamiento le hicieron recapacitar, no arruinaría la prueba de June, tomando aire para serenarse, dio un par de pasos y abrazó a su amiga.

- Que Niké te proteja y te dé la victoria- rápidamente la soltó y se puso la máscara. Las tres jóvenes salieron de la cabaña en dirección al lugar desde donde Albiore llamaba a todos con su cosmos, el momento se acercaba y ellas prefirieron guardar silencio mientras caminaban.

El lugar del combate resultó ser ni más ni menos que la playa junto al faro, el cual aun seguía encendido con la llama creada por el cosmos del Santo de Cefeo pese a la claridad, Ryszard, Mateo y Spica se encontraban ahí, con sus respectivas armaduras puestas, Delphinus, Volans y Casiopea, al igual que Albiore, Karya y Amira.

En medio de la playa se encontraba el gobernante de Isla Andrómeda junto al rival que había elegido para su discípula, este último llevaba puesta una capa y capucha de color negro, además de estar escondiendo su cosmos para no revelar su identidad hasta iniciar la pelea, ninguno de los santos sabía de quién se trataba con excepción de Karya y Spica. June se separó de sus compañeras amazonas y caminó hasta quedar frente a su maestro y su rival.

- ¿Qué sucede Karya? Anoche no llegaste a dormir a la cabaña después de tu turno, y desde hace tiempo noto que estás muy extraña ¿Estás metida en algo turbio?- preguntó Amira mientras caminaban hacia donde estaban los demás.

- Reda es el rival de June, lo escuché anoche del propio Reda y después lo confirmó el maestro- contestó la amazona de Vulpécula al fin, desahogándose del secreto que guardaba con aflicción- no va a tener piedad, puede que incluso la mate.

- ¿Qué? Ya veo…Karya si de verdad eres amiga de June debes confiar en ella, no debes preocuparte de si es Reda o cualquier otro, ella luchará con la misma fiereza con que se atrevió a enfrentarme para viajar a Japón tras Shun- Amira puso su mano en el hombro de Karya para tranquilizarla.

- Espero que tengas razón- contestó ella – _y si de verdad le gusta como dijo anoche, tenga un poco de consideración con June-_ pensó recordando lo que en secreto había escuchado antes de ir a buscar a Albiore para detener la pelea entre el irlandés y el espartano.

- ¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Donnelly o a Reda?- preguntó Ryszard a las amazonas al verlas llegar junto a ellos.

- Es cierto, Donnelly no llegó a dormir a la cabaña anoche- comentó Mateo pensando en que al fin había podido dormir tranquilo sin el violín de su amigo zumbándole en las orejas.

- No he visto a ninguno de ellos- dijo Amira, mientras que Karya y Spica guardaron silencio.

- Puedo sentir el cosmos de Donnelly junto al volcán- Ryszard inmediatamente lo encontró.

- ¿Pero qué hace ahí? Se perderá la pelea de June- Mateo no entendía esa actitud si el irlandés ese último tiempo no hacía nada más que hablar de cómo la chica vencería ese día.

- Seguro cometió alguna imprudencia y está castigado en las mazmorras- pensó Amira en voz alta, para ella, el pelirrojo era totalmente predecible, en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Albiore ante la cual todos callaron.

- June, aprendiz de amazona, tu entrenamiento ha finalizado ¿Deseas continuar con el camino de los santos de Athena y aspirar a obtener la armadura de bronce del Camaleón?-

- Sí maestro, para eso me he preparado todos estos años y no desistiré hasta lograrlo- contestó la joven.

- ¿Aceptas este desafío como parte de ese camino? Te recuerdo que si vences podrás hacer el ritual para obtener tu armadura, pero si pierdes deberás decidir entre servir como doncella al Santuario y a Athena o retirarte de la orden y vivir una vida normal lejos de esta isla- Albiore estaba tenso, pero era el gobernante de Andrómeda, debía como siempre contener sus emociones.

- Lo sé y lo acepto, ese es el camino que yo elijo-

- No se digas más, las reglas son claras, gana quien deje inconsciente a su rival o lo mate, también existe la opción de rendirse, que sea una pelea justa, ¡En nombre de Athena que comience el combate!- Albiore tras dar las instrucciones caminó hacia donde estaban sus otros discípulos para observar la contienda en su totalidad- _Que los dioses te protejan hija mía._

June observó a la persona frente a ella, no lograba sentir su cosmos, miró a sus compañeros y notó la ausencia de dos de ellos, Donnelly y Reda, intentó sentir el cosmos de cada uno pero sólo logró dar con el del irlandés, antes de que pudiera llamar a su rival por su nombre, este se quitó la capa y la capucha y sonrió con desdén.

- Hace cuatro años tú y yo quedamos de enfrentarnos justo en este lugar al amanecer, pero jamás llegaste, que curiosa coincidencia, me resulta hasta gracioso que haya tenido que esperar tanto tiempo para vencerte- Reda sólo llevaba puestas las cadenas de la armadura de Piscis Austrinus, su cuerpo estaba protegido por la pechera, hombreras, y muñequeras de cuero del entrenamiento, Albiore, para que hubiera un poco de igualdad de condiciones entre June y él, le prohibió usar la armadura completa.

- Tarde o temprano esto tenía que saldarse, no me molesta en lo más mínimo que tú seas mi rival, jamás te he tenido miedo y esta vez no será la excepción- June agitó su látigo contra la arena, la adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo, las energías de ambos comenzaron a extenderse hasta chocar entre ellas, señal de que el combate había comenzado.

- ¡Haré que aprendas a quedarte callada mocosa!- gritó Reda iniciando su ataque, sus cadenas que hasta entonces tenían una posición elíptica sobre la arena, comenzaron a agitarse, parecían estar acumulando una enorme tensión hasta que finalmente salieron disparadas en dirección de June quién las esquivó con dificultad, sin esperar más, ella dio un enorme salto y se abalanzó sobre su contrincante intentando darle un latigazo en el hombro, pero la velocidad de ambos era similar. El Santo de Piscis Austrinus esquivó el arma la cual casi logró rozarlo, la joven aprovechó ese movimiento y lo golpeó en la quijada con el codo, pero Reda reaccionando a tiempo la cogió del brazo y la arrojó con violencia lejos de él, tanto la cadena como el látigo eran armas de combate que permitían mantener una cierta distancia sobre el oponente, ambos lo sabían, pero querían probar en carne propia la fuerza de cada uno.

- No peleas nada mal, es una lástima que todos tus esfuerzos lleguen hasta aquí- se burló el Santo de Piscis Austrinus, quien sin dar tiempo de nada continuó con su ataque- ¡Onda de Trueno!

Una de sus cadenas salió zigzagueante contra la amazona, pero ella se puso de pie a tiempo para esquivarla e intentar un ataque frontal, su látigo trenzado se estiró hasta llegar a su adversario a una enorme velocidad, pese a ser uno común y corriente, pero Reda usó otra técnica con su cadena para frustrar el ataque de la joven.

- ¡Defensa Rodante!-

June conocía cada una de aquellas técnicas, eran las mismas de Shun, no le extrañaba en lo absoluto, después de todo tanto Reda como Spica se habían preparado junto con su amigo para conseguir la misma armadura, su látigo al chocar contra la barrera hecha por la cadena regresó en contra de la amazona, pero ésta logró controlarlo a tiempo para que no la golpeara.

- Tus pobres técnicas no servirán conmigo, las cadenas que llevo son las de mi armadura, mi cosmos es muy superior al tuyo y lo más patético es que te derrotaré con las mismas técnicas del idiota que protegiste todos estos años ¡Onda de Trueno!- la cadena de ataque salió una vez más disparada a una velocidad enorme, June se movía rápidamente para que no la alcanzara, pero el arma incluso atravesaba rocas para seguirla, se movía tan ágil como una serpiente acechando a su presa, esa siniestra carrera agotaría a la joven si no hacía algo y su rival reía mientras observaba el espectáculo de verla en apuros- Esconder tu cosmos de la cadena es inútil.

June no quería responder a las provocaciones de Reda, necesitaba concentrarse para atacarlo y obtener la ansiada victoria.

- ¡Estás perdida niña voy a vencerte ahora mismo! ¡Cadena Nebular!- la cadena avanzó a mayor velocidad contra la amazona y comenzó a multiplicarse, pero ella en lugar de seguir esquivando el ataque se abalanzó sobre las cadenas con determinación lo cual desconcertó al espartano- ¿Qué haces? ¡Estás loca!

Cuando todos pensaban que las cadenas atravesarían el cuerpo de la joven, ésta dio un brinco y equilibrándose sobre una de ellas continuó corriendo hacia su oponente sin siquiera electrocutarse, al llegar a Reda le propinó una poderosa patada que impactó en su cuello, luego agitó su látigo y tras darle varios azotes lo enrolló para estrangularlo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué la cadena no la electrocutó?- preguntó Karya asombrada con el ataque al igual que sus compañeros.

- Es una de las técnicas del Camaleón, al estar en contacto con Reda logró asimilar su cosmos y luego usarlo para mimetizarse en él, por eso la cadena no la reconoce como un enemigo- explicó Albiore, mientras pensaba que aquella técnica tenía una debilidad, sólo era efectiva si los cosmos eran similares, cualquier variación en Reda o en June alteraría la armonía y la joven sería descubierta.

- No pienso matarte, así que di que te rindes- dijo June controlando la presión de su látigo sobre el cuello de Reda.

- Nunca- contestó este mientras un hilillo de sangre salía de su boca, finalmente cerró los ojos, pero cuando la amazona pensó que había perdido el conocimiento y aflojó su látigo, las cadenas cobraron vida y se enrollaron sobre su cuerpo apretándola poco a poco, ya liberado, el Santo de Piscis Austrinus se puso de pie- Debo reconocerlo, tu técnica es interesante, imitar mi cosmos no lo hubiera hecho cualquiera, pero cometiste un error al pedirme que me rindiera porque desequilibraste la armonía entre nuestros cosmos y mis cadenas te reconocieron.

Reda se acercó a June con una mirada glacial y comenzó a golpearla con furia sin detenerse, mientras los otros caballeros y amazonas contemplaban con horror la escena, sabían de sobra lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el espartano, pero jamás lo habían visto atacar de esa manera tan brutal desde que Shun se había ido de la isla.

- Te devolveré cada golpe que me diste miserable- dijo con maldad mientras cogía a la amazona del cabello y le daba un puñetazo en el estómago.

- ¡Maestro va a matarla! ¡Detenga el combate!- suplicó Karya al ver la situación de su amiga, pero Albiore no podía detenerlo, sólo había tres maneras de finalizar, que uno de los contrincantes se rindiera, quedara inconsciente o muriera, por mucho que quisiera a la chica como su propia hija, las reglas eran las reglas y él no podía manifestar ningún tipo de favoritismo, ni siquiera por ella.

- ¡Usted la crio como su hija, tenga piedad!- gritó la amazona de Vulpécula golpeando el pecho del Santo de Cefeo, pero Spica la cogió con fuerza para detenerla- ¡Suéltame, tú eres su cómplice!

- ¡Cállate Karya! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que esta prueba es tan dolorosa para June como para el propio maestro? Se cumplirá lo que los dioses decidan- intervino Amira con voz fría, mientras Spica liberaba a la joven- si no puedes comportarte tendrás que regresar a la cabaña ahora mismo.

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, supongo- murmuró Mateo no muy convencido pero alguien tenía que ser el de mente positiva en ese momento.

- _Por favor, resiste, no te mueras, demuestra que en verdad eres hija de Benjamín- _pensaba Albiore apretando los puños, cada golpe que recibía June era como si lo recibiera también él, en ese momento hubiera deseado detener todo, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, dentro del Santo de Cefeo estaban lidiando el padre, el maestro y el gobernante de Isla Andrómeda.

Ryszard contemplaba la pelea con impotencia, entendía que su maestro estaba en una situación complicada, al igual que June, y él estaba muy preocupado por eso, antes de irse Shun le había pedido en secreto que cuidara a la chica de Reda, Spica y Donnelly, y como el Santo de Delphinus era su compañero de cabaña y lo consideraba como su único amigo en aquella isla, había accedido sin hacerse mayores problemas, y en ese momento si June moría no sabía cómo le explicaría eso al Santo de Andrómeda.

- Debiste dejar que te atravesaran mis cadenas, no es muy honorable usar mis puños contra una mujer, porque a pesar de llevar esa estúpida máscara puesta eso es lo que eres una frágil y débil mujer como todas, si viviéramos en la época de gloria de Esparta tú serías mi trofeo de batalla mujer extranjera, pero tranquila, para suerte tuya no estamos en Esparta y no pienso matarte, sólo te haré pagar a ti por la vergüenza que me hizo pasar tu amiguito Shun al quedarse con mi armadura, dale las gracias si alguna vez lo vuelves a ver- Reda aflojó la cadena en torno a June y ésta a duras penas cayó de rodillas con una mano aun sosteniendo su látigo y la otra puesta en su hombro izquierdo el cual estaba profundamente herido, tosió un poco y notó el nauseabundo sabor de su propia sangre, pero eso no era todo, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que su máscara se encontraba llena de sangre por dentro, su visión era completamente de color rojo.

- Shun no tiene la culpa de que hayas perdido la armadura- alzó la voz tratando de ponerse de pie, mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

- ¿Por qué aun lo defiendes? Por su culpa estás como estás- El Santo de Piscis Austrinus enrolló una vez más las cadenas alrededor del cuerpo de June.

- La armadura no era para ti, Andrómeda representa el sacrificio, él mismo que Shun hacía día tras día para volver a ver a su hermano, para sobrevivir al entrenamiento y para poder ser fiel a su ideal de no pelear, el sacrificio es algo que tú no entiendes por eso fue que perdiste con él-

- ¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada!- Reda enfurecido le envió a la joven una feroz descarga eléctrica de diez mil voltios.

- ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!- el grito de dolor estremeció a Albiore y a los demás santos de la isla, en ese momento la cabeza de June quedó mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿Está inconsciente?- murmuró Mateo con timidez. Reda creyendo su trabajo terminado retiró las cadenas que tenían atrapada a la amazona y su cuerpo cayó bruscamente sobre la arena, pero al darle la espalda para retirarse sintió que el cosmos de su adversaria comenzaba a encenderse nuevamente.

- No puedes irte, te derrotaré, aunque mi vida esté en juego no le temo a la muerte, cuando lo has perdido todo ya nada importa, pero, mi padre y mi maestro me están mirando y no voy a decepcionarlos- el látigo comenzó a danzar una vez más y salió en dirección del Santo de Piscis Austrinus aferrándose a su cuello, mientras que la cadena había capturado el pie de la amazona.

- ¿Quieres que te electrocute de nuevo? Estás buscando que te mate tonta- esta vez Reda se oía entre preocupado y serio, no podía creer que la joven aun fuera capaz de seguir insistiendo, había pensado en derrotarla desde el principio para no tener que llegar a esa situación, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que June era mucho más fuerte de lo que él creía, su corazón se sintió feliz por ello, pero su orgullo no aceptaría una derrota, mucho menos de ella, y sabía que "esa persona", a la que le debía todo y aun así la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, tampoco lo aceptaría.

- Hazlo, te dije que no le temo a la muerte- dijo June con osadía, y él sin hacerla esperar le envió otra mortal descarga, sin embargo, en el último segundo, ambos terminaron recibiendo los choques eléctricos.

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando?- Reda trataba de resistir a su propio ataque.

- Estoy usando mi cosmos para transferir toda la corriente de tu cadena a mi látigo-

- ¡Eso es imposible! Ese látigo es de cuero necesitas un buen conductor de electricidad para lograr ese tipo de efecto- reclamó él con incredulidad.

- Olvidaste que no se necesita de una armadura para que el cosmos fluya incluso en la materia inerte- explicó June.

- ¡Tonta, estás usando tu propio cuerpo y energía como conductores!-

- ¿Qué importa? De todas formas tu igual seguirás recibiendo las descargas al igual que yo- sentenció la amazona, Reda entendió la situación rápidamente, y soltó las cadenas para liberarse de su propio ataque, June apenas se vio libre arrojó su látigo a la arena, ambos lo habían decidido, el final se definiría en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

En un último intento por ser el vencedor, Reda se arrojó sobre June para darle una feroz patada, pero ella, utilizando otra técnica de su constelación, no sólo camufló su cosmos, sino que también ella misma se mimetizó con el ambiente, el espartano la perdió de vista por unos segundos, y luego la amazona reapareció encima de él golpeando fuertemente su estómago con una patada, lo cogió por los hombros y lo lanzó a un par de metros, él inmediatamente se puso de pie, su tobillo estaba lastimado, pero ignoró por completo el dolor y atacó a June con un puñetazo, pero ella puso toda su energía en ese último movimiento, tras esquivar a Reda lo golpeó con su mano en forma perpendicular a su nuca haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

Mientras el Santo de Piscis Austrinus cayó boca abajo sobre la arena, June quedó de rodillas tratando de recobrar el aliento, Karya y todos sus compañeros corrieron a socorrerlos a ambos, Spica y Mateo tomaron a Reda y lo llevaron a su cabaña para curarlo y dejarlo descansar. Karya no paraba de abrazar a su amiga, mientras Amira trataba de quitarla de encima de la joven para que Ryszard la llevara a la cabaña de las amazonas, y éste último se sentía más tranquilo.

Albiore luego de constatar la gravedad de las lesiones de Reda, fue a ver a su discípula y la declaró oficialmente como la vencedora.

- Felicidades June, has superado esta prueba, daré aviso al Santuario de tu victoria y dentro de poco podrás hacer el desafío del Camaleón para obtener tu armadura- sonrió lleno de orgullo, Reda no era un rival fácil, ambos tenían una diferencia muy pequeña en cuanto a sus fuerzas, él lo sabía y por eso lo había elegido como oponente para su discípula.

- Maestro, lo hice bien ¿Verdad?- la voz de June apenas le salía, se sentía adolorida y muy cansada.

- Así es muchacha- el Santo de Cefeo acarició sin querer la frente de la joven en presencia de sus discípulos, hubiera deseado abrazarla como Karya, pero debía guardar la compostura.

- Me alegro de saber que no perdió su tiempo conmigo- sonrió finalmente tras su máscara antes de desmayarse en brazos del Santo de Delphinus.

- _Claro que no hija mía, jamás he perdido mi tiempo contigo, Benjamín estaría orgulloso de la misma manera en que yo lo estoy- _pensó, mientras llevaban a su alumna para curar sus heridas y dejarla descansar.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, Reda fue el primero en despertar en su cabaña. Spica tenía un poco de sopa y se había encargado junto a Mateo de curar las heridas de su amigo.

- Al fin despertaste, que bueno que estás bien- dijo al verlo con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Cómo llegué hasta la cabaña?- preguntó este tratando de recordar el combate.

- June…te dejó inconsciente, Mateo y yo te trajimos- respondió Spica con un poco de temor ante la reacción del joven, pero éste último se quedó en silencio por varios segundos hasta que finalmente le salió la voz.

- Ya veo, ¿Me venció por mucho?-

- No, estuvieron casi iguales, cayó de rodillas y después que el maestro anunció su victoria se desmayó- explicó Spica quién se había mantenido informado de la joven precisamente porque sabía que Reda le preguntaría por ella- te traje un poco de comida.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- volvió a preguntar él sujetando el plato que su amigo le había pasado mientras tomaba un poco de sopa.

- Se está recuperando en su cabaña, no debes preocuparte, a pesar de la paliza que se dieron entre ustedes, ella no morirá- comentó Spica mirando a Reda con seriedad- oye, quiero preguntarte una cosa.

- Dime-

- ¿De verdad te venció o te dejaste vencer?- el Santo de Casiopea tenía dudas sobre esa victoria, era cierto que su amigo había peleado con todas sus fuerzas, era cosa de recordar cómo golpeó a la amazona en pleno combate, pero sus sentimientos por ella podían haberlo hecho titubear en el último minuto.

- ¡No digas estupideces! Te dije que en un combate los sentimientos no cuentan- contestó el espartano dejando de comer, recordar su derrota era algo vergonzoso, pero al fin y al cabo él había peleado como todo un guerrero hasta el final, a pesar de que por unos instantes tuvo el fuerte deseo de detener el combate para no lastimar más a June.

- Esta bien, no te enfades, mejor saldré para que puedas dormir- Spica tomó el plato vacío y se marchó rápidamente de la cabaña, Reda necesitaba un tiempo a solas y él recordó que en ese momento tenía otros planes.

Después de dejar el plato y los cubiertos en la cocina del comedor de varones, se fue trotando hacia una de las playas de la isla donde Karya lo estaba esperando. Tras leer su diario de vida y enterarse de ciertos "secretillos" de la Amazona de Vulpécula, Spica había comenzado a chantajearla, y para asegurarse de que la joven hiciera caso a sus órdenes robó la hoja más comprometedora y amenazó con entregársela a Albiore, desde entonces Karya se había transformado en la sirvienta del Santo de Casiopea. Ella había intentado de todo para quitarle la hoja de su diario a Spica, sin ningún resultado, ya que él siempre se las ingeniaba para mantener el control sobre ella, pero pronto las cosas cambiarían.

- Mi desayuno y mi almuerzo no estuvieron buenos el día de hoy- se quejó Spica apenas se acercó a la joven quien estaba de brazos cruzados.

- Después de todo lo de hoy ¿Crees que tendría algo de tiempo para cocinar algo para ti? No estás herido ni enfermo así que tendrás que aguantar- regañó ella- Reda y June tienen prioridad.

- Mi sopa estaba sin sal y me gusta el pan tostado, no quemado ni mucho menos convertido en carbón- continuó él con sus protestas sin tomar en cuenta a Karya.

- ¡Cállate! Si no te gusta entonces cocina tú- se defendió la muchacha, como siempre, Spica la estaba fastidiando.

- Veo que después de todo este tiempo sigues sin entender, tengo esta hoja de cierto diario de vida que al maestro Albiore y a Ryszard les interesaría leer- se burló el chico- ¿Trajiste mi ropa limpia? La semana pasada tardaste y venía toda arrugada, y esta semana te ordené que la lavaras hace dos días, hoy tuve que ponerme la misma ropa de ayer.

- ¡Aquí la tienes!- Karya le arrojó una canasta llena de ropa sucia, estaba aburrida de ese idiota.

- No me trates así. ¡Mira esto! ¡No está limpia! Iré inmediatamente donde el maestro para entregarle esta hoja que "encontré por casualidad"- Spica sacó la hoja del diario de vida de Karya y se disponía a ir a la cabaña de Albiore.

- Hazlo y toda esta isla se enterará de que a tu amigo Reda le gusta June- dijo triunfalmente la astuta amazona aparentando frialdad en su voz.

- ¿Qué dices?- Spica no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

- Anoche en mi turno de vigilancia con Donnelly, los escuché a Reda y a ti hablando sobre la pelea de hoy y de sus sentimientos por June, lo sé todo, te advertí que te cuidaras de mí- rio tras su máscara la joven mientras el Santo de Casiopea la miraba enfadado- No seas mal perdedor, te propongo un trato, devuélveme la hoja que me robaste o de lo contrario me encargaré de gritar a los cuatro vientos que el espartano de acero se enamoró de su propia rival, lo dejaré en vergüenza delante de todos y tú, su mejor amigo serás el responsable ¿Sabías que está prohibido enamorarse de una amazona? ¿Qué dirá el maestro y June cuando se enteren?

Spica estaba furioso, por un descuido había caído en su propio juego, pero jamás traicionaría a su amigo Reda, con resignación sacó la hoja del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Tómala y quédate callada- dijo entregándosela a la amazona, esta cogió el papel y luego de guardarlo comenzó a caminar alrededor del Santo de Casiopea.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Gracias a ti aprendí que un secreto así de importante vale más que la hoja de un diario de vida, el precio por mi silencio es demasiado alto, desde ahora serás mi esclavo y harás todo lo que yo te ordene-

- ¡Maldita!- Spica se abalanzó sobre la joven para atacarla, pero ella rápidamente arañó su rostro.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! Recuerda que la reputación del espartano depende de ti, nos vemos en la cena, me gusta el pescado asado, espero entiendas a lo que me refiero- mientras Spica maldecía por esa situación, Karya se marchaba satisfecha, al fin había logrado dar vuelta las cosas a su favor.

* * *

La noche y el amanecer se habían convertido en una tortura para Donnelly, incluso más que estar prisionero en las mazmorras. Siguió el combate entre June y Reda a través de sus cosmos, cuando el de la joven parecía casi extinguirse, él no lo dudó, forzó los barrotes de su prisión y ocultando su presencia corrió hacia el lugar de la pelea, donde escondido tras unas rocas pudo ver la dificultosa derrota de su enemigo.

- _No te salió tan fácil cara de bagre- _rio aliviado, mientras Spica y Mateo llevaban a Reda a su cabaña y June era declarada vencedora por Albiore- _Lo sabía, ella debe ser esa persona especial que "Granny" dijo que conocería._

Rápidamente regresó a las mazmorras para terminar su castigo, ya después se encargaría de felicitar a su "querida June" a su manera, pero el Santo de Cefeo era demasiado astuto, y minutos después apareció en la prisión para anunciarle que por desobedecer otra vez, debería quedarse un día más en ese lugar.

La hora de la cena había terminado y el estómago del irlandés rugía de hambre, estaba tirado en el suelo lamentándose, cuando escuchó que abrían con cuidado la celda para dejarle algo de comer.

- ¡Ya era hora! Pensé que moriría esperando- comenzó a regañar pensando que su visita era Mateo, pero quedó helado al ver que quien estaba delante de él era otra persona, una que por cierto no esperaba - ¡June!

- Karya me dijo lo que sucedió anoche, la discusión que tuviste con el maestro, y que hoy escapaste para ir a ver mi combate, en parte estás aquí por querer defenderme, por eso le pedí al maestro que me dejara traerte la cena- explicó la amazona sentándose en una roca junto a la celda, el brillo de la luna iluminó a la joven y el Santo de Boyero notó sus vendajes y algunas heridas en sus brazos.

- No era necesario que vinieras, debes recuperarte de tu combate- dijo preocupado mientras comía, esta vez sin tragárselo todo como acostumbraba, tenía que demostrarle a June que él era educado.

- Donnelly, por mucho que quieras verme como una niña debes entender que soy una amazona, no necesito que me protejan, puedo hacerlo sola, aunque agradezco tu preocupación- dijo la joven con seriedad.

- En eso estás equivocada, yo no me preocupo porque te vea como una niña o porque crea que eres débil, lo hago porque me gustas, y cuando eso sucede puedes ser la más fuerte y poderosa de todas las guerreras pero eso no quita que me duela ver cómo otros te lastiman- el Santo de Boyero miró fijamente a June, esta quedó sin palabras, y él continuó comiendo con tranquilidad.

June no dejaba de pensar que él tenía mucha razón, cada vez que Shun era brutalmente golpeado en el entrenamiento ella sufría enormemente, no porque pensara que él era débil, sino porque no le gustaba ver tristeza en el rostro de las personas que le importaban, en especial Shun.

- Estás muy callada, si me vas a acompañar mientras como exijo una buena conversación, Mateo sólo se calla para tragar y siempre cuenta historias de las cuales dudo su veracidad- sonrió el irlandés- ¿Cómo es Etiopía? ¿Viven muchos orangutanes allá?

- No lo sé, no lo recuerdo ¿Por qué no me hablas tú de Irlanda?- June siempre oía la música de Donnelly y tenía curiosidad por saber del país de donde venía.

- Tardaría mucho en describirte mi tierra, es mejor que la visitemos ¿Te parece? Después que obtengas tu armadura, y luego iremos a Etiopía, quiero tener un orangután propio, es el colmo que sea el Santo de Boyero y no tenga mi propio rebaño, soy un pastor y el can menor ni siquiera se encuentra en esta isla- Donnelly comía con entusiasmo, era la primera vez que podía conversar con su musa sin que esta lo rechazara.

- No hables tonterías Donnelly- suspiró la joven- dime ¿Tienes familia allá en Irlanda?

- Sí, en Dublín, vivía con mi abuela y mi hermanita Gwendolyn, es dos años menor que yo-

- ¿Y tus padres?- preguntó June con curiosidad, no entendía cómo un joven con tanto talento para la música y con carácter tan extrovertido había terminado en esa isla convertido en un santo de Athena.

- Mi madre murió al nacer mi hermana y mi padre era violinista, tocaba en las tabernas mientras contaba historias a los turistas pero…- la voz de Donnelly pareció quebrarse por unos segundos y luego se puso completamente seria- lo asesinaron cuando ye tenía seis años, durante la fiesta de San Patricio, lo asaltaron y le apuñalaron, su violín es todo lo que me queda de él.

- Lo siento- June se sintió pésimo por haberle hecho recordar algo tan doloroso a su compañero, esa no era su idea, acarició sin querer su medalla con la Estrella de David, pensando en que Donnelly también tenía un objeto, como Shun y ella, heredado de su familia y que le permitía recordar que alguna vez tuvo alguien que lo quisiera y se preocupara por él, no eran muy diferentes el uno del otro.

- Mi abuela nos cuidó, ella es genial, es una auténtica bruja irlandesa me leyó el tarot celta antes de ir al Santuario, me dijo que conocería una doncella hábil en la lucha y con un gentil corazón, y te conocí a ti- sonrió el pelirrojo cambiando de ánimos con rapidez.

- Hay tres amazonas en esta isla ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que soy yo?- preguntó June con algo de incomodidad por el comentario.

- Porque aunque no pueda ver tu rostro, pude sentir la calidez de tu corazón desde el primer día que te vi- explicó el joven con su natural exceso de confianza.

"_El barco que traía nuevos alumnos para Albiore al fin había llegado a la isla, Donnelly, el más inquieto de todos fue el primero en bajar al muelle, allí June, Shun, Spica y Reda ayudaban a desembarcar las provisiones y agua que les habían enviado desde el Santuario._

_El entonces pequeño irlandés, lleno de curiosidad por ese nuevo lugar de entrenamiento quiso explorarlo inmediatamente, iba corriendo por el muelle cuando sintió un fuerte estruendo tras él, y al voltear, se percató que una amazona rubia junto a un niño flacucho de cabello verdoso habían chocado accidentalmente con uno de los niños que venían en el barco._

_- ¡Estúpidos! ¿Por qué no se fijan por donde caminan?- gruñó el niño, el cual era mucho más grande que Shun y June, y mucho más robusto._

_- Lo siento, estos sacos son muy pesados y no nos dejan ver bien- se disculpó Shun tratando de recoger algunas provisiones que habían caído porque los sacos se había roto._

_- ¡No me interesan tus disculpas, nadie se mete conmigo mocoso!- protestó el niño empujando a Shun._

_- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? No lo trates así, tú eres nuevo en esta isla- June se puso delante de su amigo para defenderlo, Reda y Spica dejaron de acarrear cosas y se pararon junto a ella, no se llevaban bien, pero no aceptarían que ningún novato viniera a dárselas de líder._

_- Amigos, no peleen estoy bien- intentó Shun calmar los ánimos, pero los cuatro fueron golpeados al mismo tiempo por aquel hostil niño que los arremetió con todo su enorme cuerpo._

_- ¡Quítense! Todos ustedes son unos debiluchos, jamás podrán conmigo- rio el niño, Donnelly se molestó con esa actitud, durante todo el viaje había molestado a los otros niños, incluso a la amazona de cabello azul que viajaba con ellos, él quería darle su merecido y esa era su oportunidad ya que ningún adulto estaba mirando._

_- ¡Marcus no molestes!- gritó dándole un puñetazo en el rostro, pero el niño lejos de sentirse adolorido cogió al irlandés del brazo y lo azotó contra el suelo._

_- ¡No eres rival para mí cucaracha irlandesa!- Marcus iba a pisar la pecosa cara de Donnelly, pero June cogiendo un poco de arena la arrojó a los ojos del agresor._

_- ¡AAAYYYY!- gritó muy enfadado comenzando a tirar golpes en todas direcciones._

_- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shun a Donnelly mientras intentaba alejarlo del agresivo Marcus, pero él pecoso estaba embobado mirando como June y Reda esquivaban los golpes del corpulento niño y llamaban su atención para hacerlo llegar al borde del muelle._

_- ¡Ahora Spica!- gritó Reda, y su amigo rápidamente le hizo una zancadilla al niño, y éste terminó cayendo al agua. Los demás aprendices que habían observado asustados la pelea, aplaudieron y se burlaban de Marcus mientras terminaban de bajar del barco, Reda y Spica regresaron a sus labores, no querían ser regañados por Albiore._

_- Shun ¿Cómo está el niño nuevo?- preguntó June acercándose a su amigo._

_- Yo lo veo bien, bienvenido a Isla Andrómeda, mi nombre es Shun ¿y el tuyo?- preguntó el pequeño de ojos verdes amistosamente al pelirrojo, pero él tenía la mirada perdida en la niña, nunca había visto a una pelear con tanto coraje, con excepción de las amazonas adultas del Santuario._

_- ¿Eres mudo?- preguntó June preocupada, en ese momento se percató que a los pies del niño nuevo había un pequeño objeto de color verde el cual llamó su atención, nunca había visto uno, rápidamente lo recogió- ¿Qué es esto?_

_- ¡Es un trébol!- contestó Shun, recordando los que había visto en la mansión Kido, en el césped- ¡Mira, tiene cuatro hojas, es de la suerte!_

_- ¿De la suerte?- June lo observó con detenimiento, no le encontraba nada de especial._

_- Así es, siempre traen tres hojas, los de cuatro son muy raros- explicó Shun recordando lo mucho que Seiya y él buscaron por todo el césped de la mansión para regalarle uno a Ikki y uno a Tatsumi, ya que Seiya creía que el mayordomo era un amargado porque no le crecía el cabello y con el trébol seguro se curaría de su mal._

_- ¿Es tuyo? Aquí lo tienes- June le devolvió el trébol a Donnelly quien finalmente pudo salir de su estupor, era la primera persona que conocía que no quiso quitarle su trébol, y por el contrario, se lo había devuelto._

_- Mi nombre es Donnelly, y tú eres muy linda, me gustas ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Puedo ver tu rostro?- dijo recobrando todas sus energías. Shun y June quedaron desconcertados con las palabras del niño, pero Karya había bajado del barco y al reconocer a la amazona rubia, porque habían entrenado juntas en el Santuario, corrió inmediatamente a saludarla, desde entonces nuevas aventuras les esperarían a todos ellos en su entrenamiento, Donnelly empezó a hacer cualquier cosa por llamar la atención de June, y Reda había sido reemplazado por Marcus, como el nuevo niño despiadado de la isla"._

- June, me alegro que hayas vencido a Reda, así no tendrás que irte lejos de mi- sonrió el irlandés- Cuando viajemos a Irlanda, Granny te leerá el tarot celta y seguro que te dirá quien es el mejor, Shun o yo.

- Deja de decir esas cosas, ya es hora de irme- la joven tomó lo que le había llevado al Santo de Boyero y caminó de regreso a la cabaña de Albiore, donde él la esperaba con algo especial para celebrar su victoria, algo así como un momento de padre e hija, pero fue interceptada en su trayecto por alguien a quien no esperaba.

- ¡Reda!-

- No vengo a lastimarte, sólo quiero decirte que hoy me venciste por muy poco, y lo acepto, pero la próxima vez yo seré el ganador- antes de que la amazona pudiera decirle que tenía que regresar a descansar, el espartano ya se había marchado, definitivamente ella no lo entendía.

Continuó caminando, reflexionando todo lo que le había sucedido durante aquel día, demasiadas cosas por cierto, pero estaba convencida que más adelante vendrían otras situaciones, quizás más difíciles, y esperaba tener el coraje para poder superarlas y seguir adelante.

- Pronto me convertiré en la amazona de Camaleón, y sabré lo que sucedió con mi padre, pero lo más importante es que podré ir en tu ayuda Shun-

**Continuará…**

**Queridos lectores y lectoras después de mucho al fin estoy actualizando mis fics, estuve sin ideas por mucho tiempo y al fin están apareciendo nuevamente, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, como siempre les recuerdo que el que viene se trata de lo que estaba haciendo Shun mientras June y Reda estaban peleándose, un gran saludo para todos en especial para mis queridas amigas Saint Lu para quien está dedicado este capítulo, June Star y para Inatziggy Stardust (espero haberlo escrito bien u.u), también para quienes me dejaron reviews y por supuesto a los lectores silenciosos :)**

** Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
